Glass Slipper
by sugarstarcherry
Summary: "Glass slippers," I blurted out, foolishly, "Like Cinderella." I saw Rin's head snap up. "What?" She spoke softly, and looked at me with a cold, calculating gaze. I looked away and whispered, "You have glass slippers, like Cinderella did..." A Rin x Miku x Len fanfiction. Contains Yuri. Rated M for violence, sexual content, etc. Please read!
1. Arrival

Hey everyone, this is a Miku x Rin fanfiction. I decided on this pairing because I don't see many Vocaloid Yuri pairings aside from Miku x Luka. Anyways, constructive criticism is always welcome! Please, no flames though o_o Enjoy!~

* * *

I tentatively grasped the brass knocker, and rapped it against the door. The noise was much louder than I had wanted it to be; a thunderous boom echoed throughout the large house. I felt my cheeks heat up and struggled to keep myself from getting flustered. To distract myself from my racing thoughts, I studied the door knocker as I waited. It really was an ugly object; the animal engraved into it closely resembled the appearance of a wild boar. Its wrinkled snout protruded grotesquely from its face, and its ears stuck out on either side of its head.

While I was busy studying the strange knocker, the door was suddenly flung open, and I looked into a pair of startled green eyes. I straightened up hastily, feeling my blush return to my face,

"Er, G-good day, Mrs Kagamine," I managed to say, bowing slightly, "I am here as instructed,"

The woman continued to gape at me. She stood with one hand leaning on the door, a lazy sort of pose; Not one that would be held by someone with such class. Her untidy green hair swung about her lightly-tanned face, and her emerald eyes stared at me blankly.

"M-mrs Kaga-"

All of a sudden this odd person started laughing loudly, clutching her sides and I could see tears at the corner of each of her eyes. When she finally stopped laughing, she looked up at me breathlessly,

"My Dear, I am not The Mistress," she giggled, "I'm simply the maid,"

My eyes widened as I finally registered her old-fashioned black and white dress and apron. I opened and closed my mouth helplessly,

"I-I'm so-"

"No problem, Honey," She winked kindly at me, "You must be the girl here for the Young Mistress,"

I nodded, still barely capable of speech. She turned on her heel then looked over her shoulder at me,

"Follow me, I'll show you to The Master's study,"

Without checking if I was following her or not, she started down the corridor, hips swaying and hair flying everywhere. I gingerly closed the huge door behind me and trotted down the hall after her. As I walked, I looked around, my mouth agape. Old-fashioned gothic wallpaper coated the corridor walls. We passed many ornately framed pictures of stiff-looking family members. I shuddered under their painted glares and followed after the young maid.

She stopped abruptly in front of a mahogany door, and knocked twice. There was a short silence from inside, followed by a masculine, "Come in,"

I walked in after the maid, and she addressed the back of a formidable-looking chair,

"The Recommendation is here, Sir,"

_The Recommendation? _I thought, resisting the urge to pout. _I do have a name, you know! _The chair spoke,

"Very well, thank you, Gumi,"

Gumi dipped her head in respect, even though this man obviously couldn't see her, then backed out of the room. As the door clicked behind her, the chair swung round and I found myself staring at a handsome, well-dressed man. He looked to be in his mid-30s, with silky royal-blue hair that fell to his cheekbones. His deep blue eyes studied me for a moment, then he smiled good-naturedly,

"Why, hello there, Miss-" He paused, looking at me apologetically,

"Oh," I stood as straight as possible, smoothing my black pencil skirt, "It's Miku, sir; Miku Hatsune," I bowed and his smile widened.

"Here, do come and sit down," He gestured to a padded armchair sitting in front of his desk. I gently sunk into the leather, and sat on the edge of the seat. While he took his own place, I gazed around his study. The walls were coated in the same ghastly wallpaper as the hall and a few gas lamps hung from the ceiling. Two large windows covered one wall, with huge draping crimson curtains. His desk seemed to be placed exactly in the centre of the two windows. I privately considered if he was a control freak.

"Now, Miss Hatsune," he rested his clasped hands on the desk in front of him and leaned forward slightly, "My name is Kaito Kagamine, master of this household."

I found his whole demeanour intimidating and somewhat mystifying. He spoke so properly and old-fashionably. _This place is weird…_

I nodded, smiling shyly.

"So, you are here regarding the work position available," He didn't seem to expect an answer, but I nodded again anyway. "You were recommended for this position to me by a good friend of mine,"

He had emphasized the word "good", seemingly without realising it, and I couldn't help but wonder if he meant that they were more than "good friends". _But he's married! Besides, Luka doesn't seem to be the type of woman who would do something like that._

Luka Megurine was a friend of my family's, and she used to come to my house to give me maths tuition. She was very beautiful, with long, light pink hair and a slim figure. Her eyes were a pretty cornflower blue and her lips were the shape of a rosebud. I liked Luka. I respected her intelligent, practical manner and her thoughtfulness. She had always been kind to me, and felt she should tell me when a suitable work position came up.

"Ms Megurine has told me that you are a kind and polite girl," Kaito continued. I blushed and let a few strands of teal hair fall into my eyes. An almost sly grin developed on the man's handsome features, "And I shall hold her true to her word,"

For a while we talked about work arrangements. He seemed to be practically giving me the job on the spot. We agreed that I would stay full-time in the Kagamine House, and share a room with Gumi. I was to have Sundays off, and I was free to go home on festive holidays.

"Now, I will let you meet my daughter,"

That's when all my worries and fears came back to me. The job I was applying for was in fact to be a companion to the youngest Kagamine child, Rin. From what Luka had told me, I had learned that Rin was a sick child roundabout my own age, give or take a few years. Apparently, Rin couldn't walk very well, was home tutored and weak. _How can I do this? _I thought, flustered. _I'm so clumsy and ditsy I can barely take care of myself, let alone another child!_

While my thoughts were racing, Kaito walked over to a wall and pulled one of many little handles. A bell echoed throughout the house, and a moment later, Gumi appeared once again.

"Gumi, please take Miss Miku to Rin's room," he said, politely.

"Yes, sir," Gumi smiled widely at me, "Follow me, Miss Miku,"

I turned towards the door, and then remembered myself. Quickly, I turned back to Kaito. He was sat back at his desk, studying me again.

"Thank you, sir," I dipped my head as Gumi had done earlier and clasped my clammy hands behind my back.

He grinned, "You're a fast learner," he closed his eyes, content, "Goodbye for now, Miku,"

I nodded and exited the room. She was waiting for me outside the room, leaning tiredly against the wall and smiling,

"So you're gonna be living here now, right?" she gushed, excitedly.

"W-well I guess, though I need to go home first and pick up some-"

"Great!" she beamed then began to walk happily down the corridor, the opposite way to which we had come, "C'mon," she called back, but without turning to look at me. I sighed, but inside I was happy that I had already made a friend.

As Gumi led me through a maze of corridors (all coated in the dreadful gothic stripes), I wondered how I was going to ever find my way around this place. We continued walking seemingly forever until I began to hear young voices floating down the corridor.

"That's the young Master and Mistress that you can here," Gumi informed me, nodding wisely. She had already taken it upon herself to act as my tour guide, and pointed out which room was which as we walked.

"Oh and by the way," She looked at me strangely, "I'm sorry that I was the one who opened the door to you. It should have been Gakupo, our butler, but he's out on an errand with the Mistress,"

I tried to process her odd words, "It's… okay?" _Why would I care about something as silly as that?_ I thought. _Is this how these people live? _

Gumi stopped suddenly outside a door so that I almost walked into her.

"Well, Miku, this is Miss Rin's room," With that, the peppy maid opened the door. That was when I saw my client for the first time.


	2. Rin

**Chapter 2 is up! I have a rough plan for where this story is going to end up, but if anyone has any suggestions then please let me know! :D I aim to complete around 30 chapters, each one with a minimum of 1000 words. I will try my best to update regularly!**

* * *

The girl was beautiful. She had pale, almost translucent skin, and her heart shaped-face was framed by golden chin-length hair. Two icy blue eyes were accented by long, blonde eyelashes. A large white bow sat poised above her head. Her hands rested each side of the armchair she was sitting in, perfect half-moon fingernails dug into the leather. She wore a white Lolita dress trimmed with charcoal-grey and yellow ribbons. She looked like a dainty porcelain doll. She looked about ten, when I knew from Luka that she was almost fifteen.

The young girl didn't acknowledge me or Gumi's presence; she simply continued to stare straight at the open book placed on her lap. The room itself was a wonder, too. It was shaped like a hexagon, so I guessed this must have been a large tower, hidden from the front of the mansion. Three of the six walls were lined with glass bookshelves. I'd never seen bookshelves made of glass before. A large queen-sized bed was backed up against one wall. The bed had a pale blue, transparent veil cloaking it. Huge windows like the ones in Kaito's studies took up the remaining two walls. These both had light-yellow drape curtains hanging either side.

My feet shifted uncomfortably on the fluffy rug. The bed was sandwiched between two glass bedside cabinets. On another side of the room stood a glass vanity and padded velvet stool. I don't think I've ever seen as much glass in my entire life. It was as if the room itself was as delicate and dainty as the girl it belonged to. Two armchairs sat by one of the windows. Both were occupied. I mentally slapped myself for not noticing the occupant of the other chair sooner.

He looked very much like the girl, and was just as beautiful. He had the same cerulean eyes, but his had a warmth that the girl's didn't seem to hold. His features were handsome and he was around half a head taller than his twin. His skin was less pale than the girl's. His bangs were spiky and his hair was tied in a small, tidy ponytail. I felt myself blush yet again as my eyes met his. He stood up, hastily, and bowed to me. _Why is everybody so formal in this house?_

"Hi there," he walked over and took my hand, "I'm Len, Rin's brother. You must be Miss Hatsune?" I found myself smiling automatically at the thought that someone actually knew who I was.

"Hello," I grinned at him, shyly, "Yes, I am. Please, call me Miku,"

"Alright then, Miss Miku," he broke contact and made his way over to his sister, gesturing for me to follow. I walked until I was in front of the girl. She hadn't once looked up from her book.

"Miss Miku, this is my sister, Rin," he patted Rin's shoulder, gently, "Rin, say hello to Miss Miku, please,"

The girl ignored him and carried on staring at the book, not moving. I squinted to make out the pages. There were big, bold illustrations of princesses, fairies and dragons. I guessed it was a book of fairy tales. Just then, something shiny caught my eye; a glint from near Rin's feet. I looked down, curiously and saw that Rin was wearing actual glass slippers, with tiny heels and her little feet showing through the transparent material.

"Glass slippers," I blurted out, foolishly, "Like Cinderella,"

That's when I realised I'd spoken my thoughts. My face most likely turned beet red. I hid my eyes behind my bangs, but not before I saw Rin's head snap up. I too, glanced up at her, surprised.

"What?" She spoke softly, and looked at me with a cold, calculating gaze.

I looked away and whispered, "You have glass slippers, like Cinderella did," I should be renamed Captain Obvious. She continued to study me through narrowed, icy eyes. She gave a short, curt nod and went back to staring at her book. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding, and turned to Len. He was watching me with an expression of curiosity, but his mouth stretched into a smile,

"I'll show you out, if you want?" I nodded, wordlessly and he took my hand. I was shocked at this action, I audibly gasped and I heard Rin's head snap up. Len looked at me questioningly but I just gave him a small smile. His hand was warm, and I felt safe holding it. As we walked to the door, I could feel Rin's gaze boring into my back. _Why?_

"Gumi," Len spoke. I realized that Gumi was still in the room and cursed myself for my forgetfulness, "Please let my father know that Miku is going to fetch her belongings,"

Gumi blushed. _Wait; Gumi blushed? Does she have a thing for Len or something?_ Len gently towed me out of the door and along the corridor, still holding my hand. Every now and then, he looked at me, and smiled with an unreadable expression on his face. _This guy sure smiles a lot. _I decided I liked Len. He was a nice, intelligent boy from what I'd seen so far. My thoughts drifted to his pretty sister. I didn't know what I felt about her. In all honesty, I was intrigued by her. But she seemed to hate me even before getting to know me.

"I'm sorry about Rin, by the way," Len said. His voice echoed slightly in the corridor. I looked at him in shock,

"Are you a mind reader?" Then once again I realised I had just blurted my thoughts out. I inwardly screamed at myself. Len chuckled,

"Maybe," He winked at me and I averted my gaze, "No, she… upsets a lot of visitors. It's not just you, she's been like that ever since…" He trailed off.

I squeezed his hand, "It's alright, you don't have to continue,"

He shook his head, determinedly, "It started when she first became ill three years ago. Before, she was just like any other kid. Laughing, playing, going to school. Then she suddenly developed an illness. It affected her greatly. I know that she's constantly in pain. She shuts herself off from the world so she won't hurt the people she loves with her suffering,"

"What?" I exclaimed, "But that's-"

He nodded sadly, "To keep herself occupied- and sane- without having to actually communicate with people, she endorses herself in fairy tales. That's why there are so many books in her room, why she wears glass slippers, and why she has the tower room. My parents moved her up there out of guilt about a year back. Sometimes, Rin still talks to me. She has these moments, where it's just like the old Rin's come back. But then she just clams up again,"

I heard a sniff, and it was only then that I realised Len was crying. I stood there, awkwardly. I'd only just met him so I didn't know how to comfort him. In the end I ended up going for a, "There, there," and patting his back, soothingly.

"Thanks," he wiped his eyes on his sleeve and then gave a sour laugh, "I'm sorry, I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I mean I've only just met you, and yet I'm pouring out my life story to you. I'm sorry,"

I frowned, "You don't have to apologise, Len. Sometimes it helps to just talk to a stranger, rather than someone you know already," I sighed, "That way you know that they won't judge you based on personal opinions they've built up over the years,"

He gaped at me, shocked, "Wow, Miss Miku. I like you. I like you a lot."

I giggled, "Why, thank you, Len! I like you too,"

On the bus journey home, I thought about the strange people I'd met today. I still had yet to meet the mistress, the butler, Gakupo- _I think that's his name-_ and Luka had informed me that there was a third, older Kagamine child. I think she said her name was Neru, but I can't be certain. I also suspected that with the house being so big, and the family so rich, that there would be other servants and maids, maybe even a cook. I wondered if their household could get any stranger and decided that that was impossible.


	3. Bravery

**Here is chapter 3 of Glass Slipper! I'd like to say a big thank you to madrox23 for your kind reviews and advice! Please go and check out his stories, they are really great! I read a story of yours a while back and now I realise you were the one who wrote it! :D If anyone has any other ideas for pairings, please let me know although I do have a few in mind ;) Another thank you to "Guest", it's a shame you made your review anonymously though, otherwise I could have given you a shout out! Finally, thanks to everyone who reads and follows this story, I will update again soon!~**

* * *

"I'm back," I called out, entering the cottage. My arrival was immediately greeted by a loud resounding of footsteps, and a moment later a blur of red appeared and flew at me.

"Miku!" The bundle of red squealed and cuddled me close.

"Hello, Yuki," I smiled, and my little sister grinned up at me. She wore her short, black hair in two bunches and her pale yellow eyes flitted around the room happily. She took my hand with her own chubby one. I noticed red smudges on each fingernail, "Yuki, have you been at my nail polish again?!"

Yuki avoided my gaze and scratched the back of her head, guiltily; "He, he,"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "If you like it that much, you can have it,"

She gave a squeal of delight and tugged on my arm, "Come on, big sis, Papa's in the garden,"

Following my little sister, my restless thoughts calmed as the warm aura of my home surrounded me. From the cream wallpaper to the many strange paintings that hung on the walls, the house gave off a loving, relaxing feeling. Yuki led me through to the open back door, and we stepped out into the yard. The grass was a lush green and uneven. An apple tree stood maternally watching over the garden and flower bushes dotted the borders; a rainbow of colors.

Papa was tending one of many rose bushes. The springtime buds were beginning to show, and I imagined how beautiful they would look in full bloom. _Not that I'll be around to see them, _I thought, quite sadly.

"Papa," I called, softly as I made my way towards him. He turned from the rose bush, and gave a kind smile when he saw me.

"Ah, Miku," he tugged off his gardening gloves and wiped his dirty glasses on the corner of his shirt, "How did it go?"

I feigned an excited grin, "Great! I got the job!"

His mouth broke into a toothy grin, "Well done, dear! I'm so proud," he stood up shakily, and I hurried over to help him. Although he tried to brush me off, I helped him over to a nearby garden chair. He slouched into the chair with a tired sigh. I didn't have the heart to tell him to go to bed and rest, so instead I sat at his feet.

I heard an exited cry from the bottom of the garden and looked up to see Yuki knelt by our small pond, holding a jam jar to the water, "Don't fall in, Yuki," I shouted worriedly. Yuki waved at me with her free hand,

"There's frog spawn!" she yelled, happily. I smiled, shaking my head, and turned back to Papa. I noticed how much older he looked nowadays; how his wrinkles seemed to deepen every passing day, how his bones creaked when he moved. My father had been sick for a while now. My mother had died when Yuki was born. Up until a year ago, Papa had been a teacher at the local school. He had loved his job and worked hard. Then, one day, he got a fever. We had thought it was a simple flu, and that he would get better, but each day, his health deteriorated. He had quit his job, and we had to live off the little money my mother had left behind when she passed away.

Recently, the money had begun to run out. And with no other options left, I had decided upon getting a job for myself. For the past few months, I had job-searched endlessly, all the while taking care of the cottage and its occupants. Now that I had a job, I would be able to send money home. Although Yuki was still only young, I knew she would be able to take care of herself and Papa.

I had often thought about writing to my mother's parents asking for help, but had rejected that thought almost immediately. I had never met Mama's family. Mama had met Papa at a ball met only for the wealthiest, richest families. My Papa had snuck into the party in disguise, and they had fallen in love. Mama's parents did not approve of my father, so they ran away. Mama didn't speak to them ever again, so I guess they didn't even realise I existed.

Even though my parents never mentioned my mother's family, I knew my Mama's childhood address was scribbled in our address book for some unknown reason. But I realised that I couldn't just go asking people I didn't know for money, so I refused to contact them.

"Miku?" Papa brushed his black hair out of his eyes, "You were spacing out,"

I ducked my head, my teal twin tails swaying about, "Sorry,"

"Now, tell me more about this job,"

* * *

When I told Papa that I was to live at Kagamine Manor from now on, he was considerably shocked. After I told him my plans for the money, he calmed down slightly, but I could still see a guilty glint in his eyes,

"I'm sorry, Miku. I never wanted you to go through this. If only your mother was still here," He sighed, taking hold of a turquoise lock of my hair, "You look so much like her, you know?"

I smiled, gently, "I know, Papa,"

I remembered my mother's long turquoise hair and sea-colored eyes. She truly did look a lot like me, although she was very beautiful. I wished I had inherited her long blue eyelashes, her rosy cheeks, the way she would always smell of roses. I didn't want to break the nostalgic mood, but I regrettably got up from the ground,

"I must go and pack, and then I'll be off,"

Father patted my arm, "You're such a good girl, my Miku. Come and say goodbye to me before you leave,"

"I will, I'll be back in a minute,"

With that, I turned and made my way back inside the cottage and up the wooden stairs. I heard footsteps behind me and looked round to see a bright smile,

"I'll help you pack," Yuki giggled. I frowned,

"So you were listening, huh?" She nodded, slyly. We both entered my room. It was a little plain; just a bed, a set of drawers and a few precious ornaments. I reached under the drawers and took out the travel case I owned from a long-ago trip to Japan. Yuki opened a draw and began transferring the clothes into the case.

"I think you'll be able to take all your clothes," she laughed, throwing socks into the case. I helped her,

"Yeah, I guess," I agreed. I didn't own many clothes; just a few casual outfits, the clothes I was wearing now and a sundress a little too small. I had two pairs of shoes; some trainers and the simple flats I was wearing at that minute.

We quickly finished putting the clothes in, and there was still a substantial amount of space left. I put in my favourite ornament, the one of a cat holding a leek. Glancing around my room, I picked up the photograph of Papa, Yuki and I at the park. I smiled before gently placing it in between some clothes to keep it safe.

"What else?" I asked myself. I glanced at Yuki, who appeared to be deep in thought. After a moment, she spoke,

"If you're to be the companion to a wealthy girl, you're sure to attend some posh events, right?" She mused. Before I could reply, she spoke again, "You should have a few nice dresses to wear,"

"But I don't own any, silly," I mussed up her hair, fondly.

"Mother did," she whispered. My eyes widened. She was talking about the beautiful ball gowns Mama had took with her when she ran away.

"I can't take them," I hissed, but not angrily. She frowned,

"If you don't have them, they'll just go to waste, sat in the closet in Papa's room," she said, reasonably, "Besides, Mama would have wanted you to have them. I'll always be much too small and lumpy to wear them, but your figure is perfect,"

I blushed, "But-"

"Come on," She dragged me to Papa's room and took out five gowns, all exquisitely gorgeous. She carefully folded them up and put them in my suitcase, "Make sure you hang them somewhere, when you arrive at the manor, you don't want them getting all creased,"

I gaped at her, "Yuki, when did you get so wise?"

I realised how much she had had to grow up in the past year with Papa's illness; How hard it must have been on her, and I was almost brought to tears.

She glanced up at me, "Miku?" Yuki came over to me and leaned her head on my arm, "Are you alright?"

I sniffed, rubbing my eyes, "I'm sorry, Yuki. I'm sorry I'm so selfish,"

Yuki was silent, then she mumbled quietly, "I don't think you're selfish, I think you're the bravest person I've ever met,"

"Oh, Yuki," I cried, and hugged her tightly, "You will be alright, won't you? Taking care of Papa and yourself?"

She winked at me, "Of course! You should go now, otherwise you'll miss your bus,"

I nodded and wiped my cheeks, "Tell Papa goodbye from me, please,"

She narrowed her eyes, "But you promised you'd go and tell him when you're leaving,"

"I know, but," I faltered, "If I see him again, looking all pale and tired, I'm scared I won't be able to leave,"

Yuki nodded maturely and hugged me one last time, "Goodbye, Miku," She smiled, quite sadly, "The bravest person I've ever met."


	4. Lesson

**Here's chapter 4! I tried to make it just a little longer than normal, to make up for the lack of updates :S **

**Anyway to the Guest who commented on chapter 3- I'm getting there, I'm getting there ;) All in good time, my friend, all in good time**

**To stalker01- Thanks for the awesome review! I'm glad you like them :D**

**And many thanks again to madrox23, if you haven't checked out his fics already, do so. Trust me, you will not be dissapointed!**

* * *

"Welcome back, Miku," Gumi stood inside the front door of Kagamine Manor and laughed , "I was beginning to think you'd left us for good!"

"I-I'm sorry," I apologised, hurriedly. Gumi still intimidated me quite a lot, "I didn't mean to take so long,"

"Aw, I'm just messin' with ya," She stuck her tongue out at me, "C'mon, Gakupo's still not back, so I'll take your luggage," With that she grabbed my travel case and strode up the corridor. For the third time that day, I trailed after her, inwardly grumbling. Eventually, we reached a smaller, much less grand hall,

"And here are the servants' quarters," Gumi told me, "This one here, on the left is my- I mean our- room," She opened the door to reveal a room as plain as my own bedroom, with two beds either side of the room. A closet stood in one corner and a set of drawers was placed between the two beds. On Gumi's bed I noticed a small menagerie of stuffed animals, which she hastily ran over to hide,

"Eh, I'm sorry," She grinned to mask her embarrassment, "I guess deep down, I'm still a kid,"

_I wouldn't argue with that..._ I smiled, "Don't worry, everyone has their own special possessions," That's when Yuki's mature words ran through my head;

"_Make sure you hang the dresses up somewhere, you don't want them getting all creased," _

"Um, Gumi?" I spoke, uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

"Er, could I hang some stuff up in the closet, please?"

Gumi smiled and opened the closet doors, "Sure, there's plenty of space!"

"Thanks," I took out the beautiful dresses and started to hang them up. Gumi gasped when she caught sight of them,

"Oh my God, could I get a closer look?"

I smiled reluctantly, "Okay,"

She peered at the ball gowns. Gumi ran her hand down the pale yellow silk gown, gaped at the pale pink one with satin roses, and complimented the blue dress with the chiffon skirt. Her cheeks were flushed with astonishment as she admired my personal favourite; a beautiful white gown with a large skirt encrusted with crystals.

"My favourite," She told me decidedly, "Is this amazing pale green dress,"

I nodded and we closed the doors to the closet. She sighed and lay back on her plain bed,

"Say, where'd you even get all those pretty frocks from?"

I focused my gaze on my shoes, "They were my mother's," I said, "She died when I was seven,"

"Oh I'm so sorry hon," Gumi came and sat down on my bed next to me, putting her arm around my shoulders. I nodded, saying nothing. Suddenly a bell rung loudly. I flinched and looked around, seeing a rocking bell on the wall next to the door that I hadn't noticed before. Gumi saw my curious expression and spoke,

"They ring that bell when they want me to do something, I'd better go,"

"Alright,"

She sprang up and out of the door without another word, and I was left there, wondering what to do. I re-opened my case and put my everyday clothes folded on the floor of the closet, not wanting to take up Gumi's space in the drawers. When I'd finished, I took out my cat ornament and put it on top of the drawers, the side nearest my bed. I hoped Gumi wouldn't mind.

I lay back on my bed and gripped my photo in my hands. How had my life gone so wrong? I looked at the cheerful, teal-haired twelve year old in the photograph and sighed. A five year old Yuki sat atop Papa's -then sturdy- shoulders. All of us had huge grins plastered on our faces.

Setting the photo down on the drawers, I stood up and shook my head to clear out the old memories. I stretched before walking out of the door. It took me a while to decide on which way was the right one, but in the end, I randomly chose left and began to walk down the corridor. I went around many corners and bends, but I began to feel lost.

Just as I was about to turn back the way I had come, I heard muffled voices drifting up the corridor. Quickening my pace, I hurried up the long hall of doors until I found the mahogany door the sounds came from. Just as I was about to open the door, the voices rose disagreeably. My hand hovered over the handle and I put my ear to the wood.

"Miss Kagamine, kindly stop what you are doing and return to your studies," Warbled a timid voice.

"But Haku, I'd much rather study something like... anatomy?" A dark chuckle accompanied the suggestion, and I found my cheeks heating up.

"Stop it! I told you to call me Professor Yowane, this is wrong!"  
I didn't have time to register the footsteps until the door was flung open and I fell inside the room. Blinking from the sudden brightness in contrast to the dull corridor, I straightened up quickly and clumsily, bowing apologetically.

There was a delayed, shocked gasp from nearby, and my eyes flicked up to see a tall, white haired woman clutching the door. Her strange magenta eyes were wide, her clothes ruffled, and she looked about ready to cry.

"What the hell?"  
Switching my focus to the other person in the room, I stared, quite frightened, at the girl. Her bright yellow hair was as long as mine, though she wore it in a side pony tail, and it was secured with a tight, lace ribbon. Her golden eyes reminded me of Yuki, but her eyebrows were pulled down in a deep scowl,

"Who the hell are you?" She snarled, taking an intimidating step towards me. I found myself cowering back into the wall.

"I'm M-Miku Hatsune, the new companion," I stuttered, ashamed to find that my teeth were chattering. Although this girl was a good head smaller than me, her face looked older and shaped, and in her mouth I could glimpse sharp little teeth.

"Well, Hatsune," She took another harsh step towards me, "What were you doing sneaking round the house, like some sort of...pervert?"

Then, surprisingly, the weak-looking woman –Haku- intervened. She swept me maternally behind her and looked evenly at the girl,

"Now, Neru," Her voice still shook a little, but she sounded strong, commanding, "You know, It'll do no good to scare newcomers, I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding,"

I watched as Neru's expression went from one of anger, to bewilderment, then to rage,

"Urgh!" She shoved past me and Haku, and strode out into the corridor, stamping her feet as she went.

As the kind, white-haired woman turned back to me, the large ribbon tying her hair back unravelled and I pointed warily.

"Oh!" Haku exclaimed, and tried to reach behind her head and re-fasten it, but to no success.

"I-I'll help you," I smiled shyly, eager to repay her kindness. I gently spun her round and tied the black and purple ribbon in a neat bow. My fingers brushed against her white locks, and I stroked them, gently,

"I love your hair,"

I could almost hear the wide smile in her voice, "Why, thank you, Miss-"

Haku was cut off by more footsteps, and she spun around quickly, tripping over her long skirts and losing her balance. I let out a small squeak as she fell into my arms, and I struggled to hold her upright.

"I-" Neru's voice came from the door way, but immediately paused. I looked up to see her standing there, fists clenched, and her eyes brimming with angry tears. She turned on her heel and ran off, an arm over her face.

I stared after her, and realised I had now made an enemy.

* * *

I walked at a leisurely pace beside Professor Yowane, for once not having to worry about getting lost or left behind. She gave me a small smile,

"It's quite understandable that you got lost in a house as large as this; don't worry about it,"

Haku told me that she was Neru's teacher for Maths, English and Science. When I asked what Neru wished to be when she grew to be an adult, Haku politely changed the subject. However, after a few minutes, she guiltily whispered to me,

"The Master and Mistress do not approve of her ambitions, so the topic is basically forbidden,"

I nodded maturely, but inside my head I was wondering; _what could she possibly want to be that's so bad- a stripper? _I swallowed my snort of laughter and tried to think of something else to say. Then my stomach let out a loud growl.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry!" I squeaked, folding my arms over my belly, ashamed.

Haku let out a quiet and gentle laugh, "It's quite alright, I suppose it's about supper time, anyway," She flicked her wrist and the long sleeve of her dress fell back, exposing a silver, chain-link watch.

"Yes, it's five to seven so supper will be served in exactly five minutes," She put her head on one side, pondering something, "Now, the servants usually have their meals in a different dining room, especially for them. But you don't fit into any category, servant or family members,"

I nodded, only half understanding. In all honesty, I didn't care where I ate, I just wanted food! Haku stopped when we rounded a corner and caught sight of a retreating blonde head,

"Master Len," Haku called. The figure paused and turned. A smile spread across Len's face when he recognised me,

"Miss Miku, Professor Yowane," He greeted us, politely.

"Master Len, could you please tell me if you know where Miss Hatsune is to be served her supper? We are a little unsure of the dining arrangements,"

Len grinned, his aquamarine eyes sparkling, "Actually, I was just sent by Father to fetch you, Miss Miku, you're to have supper with us, if that's alright?"

I nodded happily, and, bowing to Haku, he took my arm and led me away.

"Wait," I looked over my shoulder and called back to Haku, "Aren't you coming?"

She smiled knowingly and dipped her head, "No, I do not live here full time; I only come during the day. Farewell, Miss Hatsune,"

"Goodbye!" I said and smiled apologetically at Len, "Sorry, that was rude of me,"

"No, It's fine," Len gave yet another impish grin, "Let's go!"


	5. Determination

Hello my lovely readers!~ I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, I had to go into hospital for a while and it was not a pleasant experience -_- But anyway, on with the replies!

To my loyal reader madrox23: Thank you again for your unfailing reviews! :3 *Hugs*

And to MikuxRin-chan: I know it's not your username but I dunno what to call you XP It's getting there ;) I hope this chapter satisfies your Miku/Rin needs for now ;D

Please review and favourite! Bye!~

* * *

When we entered the dining room, I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips. The floor was made of a rich, patterned carpet. The walls were painted a warm shade of terracotta, and a fancy white border cut through the designs. A long table was placed in the centre of the room, enclosed by expensive-looking dining chairs. Sparkling glasses and silverware eating utensils were laid ready on the table.

Sitting at the head of the table was Kaito, a napkin tucked into the collar of his shirt. Seated at the opposing end to Kaito was a stunningly beautiful woman with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. As I watched her, she allowed a red-headed girl to lay a napkin daintily over the ornate skirt of her lavish gown. Her sapphire eyes glanced up and she gave a small, quick smile,

"Hello there, my boy. And you must be Miku, am I correct?"

I curtsied, "Yes ma'am. Pleasure to meet you,"

A hiss echoed around the room, and my eyes flicked over to Neru, who was sat near the blonde woman, glaring at me. This earned her a disapproving frown from the blonde woman,

"Hush, Neru. Don't be so impudent," She turned her steady gaze back to me, "Come and sit down, children,"

She waved a perfectly manicured hand over at two chairs planted in front of the large table. After a reassuring nod from Len, we both took up our seats, me being on the side nearest to the woman.

"My name is Lily Kagamine, mistress of this household," Lily didn't take her eyes off me as she spoke. I nodded, foolishly, unsure of what to say, "From now on you shall dine with us every night, but you are to have breakfast with your fellow servants. Does that seem reasonable to you?"

"Of course," I said, hurriedly. _What else am I supposed to say? _

"At lunch time, you shall have your meals with my daughter, Rin in her room," She continued. I looked around the room, suddenly, and noticed Rin wasn't present. As if she were a mind-reader, Lily responded to my train of thought,

"Rin doesn't come to dine with us, I'm afraid. I hope you understand that the effort is too much for her frail body,"

I nodded again, and saw Len flinch at the word 'frail' from the corner of my eye. Just then, a small side-door I hadn't noticed before opened, and the red-haired girl and another fuchsia-haired woman entered carrying silver platters on trays. I mentally slapped myself for being so oblivious that I hadn't even noticed the red-head leave. The two women set the platters in the centre of the table, and then put one in front of each person. As the girl with the strange, bright pink drills placed my meal in front of me, I breathed in the scent of honey and lavender.

After they had finished their task, the red-head made her way over to stand in a corner of the room, next to a smartly-dressed man with long purple hair. His sudden appearance shocked me, but then I caught sight of yet another small door and guessed that he must have arrived while I was focused on the two girls.

"Thank you, Teto," Kaito nodded at the sharp-faced girl with the pink eyes and drills, and she gave a stiff nod back. Teto curtseyed, then exited through the door she had come through. Kaito flashed a winning grin around the dining table and opened his mouth to speak,

"Right, everybody; Tuck-"

Suddenly, the large door closest to me was flung open, and everyone's heads shot up. A small figure wearing a white dress was stood, breathing heavily in the doorway. The girl's blonde bangs fell back revealing the exhausted face of Rin Kagamine. She wobbled dangerously, and I stood up as fast as I could and ran over to her.

Shouldering her light weight, I prevented her from falling until Len and the purple-haired man rushed over to help. Lily's hand flew to her mouth and Kaito regarded Rin with a confused, angry expression,

"Rin, what are you doing here?"

Rin took a minute to try and catch her ragged breath, her hand subconsciously clutching my arm for support. I could see tiny beads of sweat standing out on her forehead. When she managed to calm down a little, I let go of her as Len and the man helped her over to an unoccupied chair beside Neru. Rin perched on the edge of the chair and regained her cold façade and doll-like composure,

"I didn't want to dine alone," She spoke expressionlessly, staring straight ahead of her.

"So you just thought you'd make your way down here all by yourself?!" Kaito growled, angrily, "That's absurd! You know you shouldn't push yourself, Rin,"

Rin said nothing, but continued to stare coldly into space. Lily turned to fix Rin with a steady –and...curious?- gaze,

"Rin, you've never shown interest in dining with the rest of the family before," Lily paused, waiting for a reply. Rin's icy eyes flicked first to her mother, then to me. As our eyes met, I felt a chill go down my spine, and resisted the urge to shiver. Lily waited another moment before sighing and turning to the violet-haired man,

"Gakupo, kindly ask Teto if she can make Rin a small dish of something,"

"I'll do that," The red-haired servant called out, boldly, then let out a small gasp as she remembered her place and clamped a hand over her mouth.

Lily blinked, but stayed cool, "Thank you, Miki,"

Miki dipped her head and hurried out of the small door. An awkward silence settled around the table. I met Neru's gaze and she narrowed her eyes at me. Lily saw this with her seemingly hawk-like gaze and pursed her lips, but said nothing.

"Rin, maybe you should just go back to your room," Len spoke to Rin, who was sat opposite him. Rin's head snapped up and she stared at him with an icy, even glare. Len closed his mouth and looked down at his lap. I jumped as I heard a clatter as Miki re-entered the room, carrying a platter identical to mine. She panted across to Rin and clumsily set it down along with some cutlery and a glass. Gakupo and Miki then began to work their way around the dining table, lifting the lid from everyone's meals and exposing the delicious-looking food beneath. As Gakupo removed the lid from my platter, I breathed in the warm smell gratefully and smiled at him,

"Thank you,"

He blinked, taken aback for a moment, but then transformed his features into a sly smirk and gave me a barely-there wink. I blushed and stared longingly at the beef tenderloin on the plate before me, feeling my mouth watering.

A movement to my left caught my eye, and I looked over to see Lily silently saying grace, mouthing the words to herself. This striked me as odd; Why was she doing it so casually? Almost as if she was trying to avoid drawing attention to herself. _Maybe the rest of the family disapproves of religion? _I decided to let this idea slide for now, and under Kaito's instruction, tucked into my food.

After everyone had consumed their meals –although Rin only ate a quarter of that was on her plate- Teto made a final appearance, bringing slices of an amazing white chocolate raspberry tart for everybody. I ate until I was fit to burst, and Gakupo occasionally topped my glass up with an expensive brand of white wine, which I drank in sips. I'd never drunk alcohol before, but Papa sometimes takes it for medicinal purposes, so I recognised the sour smell.

I sank back in my chair and let out a content sigh. I saw Len do the same. Both Kaito and Lily rose from their seats at the same time.

"I have business I must attend to now," Said Kaito, untucking his napkin and setting it down on the table, "Please escort Rin back to her room," He instructed Gakupo, then left the room. Lily smiled at me,

"It was nice meeting you, Miku. I'll see you all later. Neru, please get to bed in good time tonight,"

Neru nodded grudgingly, and Lily followed her husband out of the door. After a few moments of silence, Neru too stood up,

"Well, not that this isn't fun or anything, but I have more important stuff to do," She looked at Rin, "Be careful, Rinny. Laters, losers,"

She strode huffily out of the room, her yellow pony-tail swaying behind her. Len smiled apologetically at me,

"Did you enjoy your meal, Miss Miku?"

"Yes thanks, Len." I patted my belly happily, "That's the best meal I've eaten in a long time," Len gave a short, charming laugh but was cut off by Gakupo lightly clearing his throat,

"I shall escort the young mistress to her chamber now, if you please,"

Rin said nothing, but allowed Gakupo to gently help her up and guide her towards the door. I stood up, hastily,

"Oh, I'll come too!" I bit my lip, flushing, "I-If that's okay? I am her companion after all," Gakupo nodded and took Rin's arm in a gentlemanly fashion. Wanting to help out as best as I could, I took her other arm, making her jump. Icy blue eyes widened in surprise, and for a minute, Rin was caught off guard. But then the barrier came up again, and I was left with just a glimpse of her capability of displaying emotion.

"Bye, Len," I looked back to see Len helping Miki clean up the dirty plates. I smiled warmly, and realised that I was fond of Len's ways already. I felt a light dust of red heat my cheeks but frowned when I felt Rin's arm stiffen under my loose grasp. I turned to see her metallic gaze trained on me, the tiniest pucker in her forehead visible under a few stray bangs,

"Let's go," She ordered coldly, and Gakupo and I began to walk slowly and steadily out of the room. Because of the snail-pace we were walking at for Rin's sake, it took us a hell of a lot longer to reach her bedroom than it did before. When we got to the flight of stairs that led to her tower room, she took each step one at a time, as a toddler would, panting heavily. I felt a twinge of pity when I caught sight of her pale face, and patted her back in what I hoped was a soothing manner.

Finally, we reached the top of the stairs, and I swivelled round to thank Gakupo for his assistance when I realised his eyes had been trained on me during the whole journey. I pulled on one of my twin tails embarrassedly,

"I-Is something the matter?" I asked, intimidated by the tall butler. Gakupo blinked in surprise,

"Well- No. Forget it. You just... reminded me of someone I used to know," He pinched the bridge of his nose, thoughtfully then gave me a cheeky grin, "Besides, who wouldn't stare at a hot woman such as yourself,"

My eyes widened and I turned beat red. I put my hands to my face, hiding the redness,

"Y-You pervert!" I squealed. Gakupo chuckled and waved his fingers in an elegant fashion, "Until next time, _Miiiikuuu,_" He drawled out my name, huskily, and I turned back to Rin, taking her arm and leading her into the bedroom. Although I liked Gakupo, I could tell he was just playing with me, and I despised it!

"Ugh! That- that creep!"

Rin again remained silent, and hobbled over to her previous seat. She sat as she had before, doll-like and pristine. I took up the seat that Len had occupied before.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked. Rin looked at me like I was mad, and I wondered what I'd said wrong, "W-What's the matter?" I stuttered.

She frowned and looked away, "Nothing,"

"Do you want to read some more of your books? Len told me you're a huge fan of fairytales," I suggested, trying to remain cheerful. Rin breathed in deeply, and held her breath, as if having a mental battle with herself. Then she exhaled slowly and regained eye contact with me,

"Yes," She spoke softly. And then I was suddenly so overjoyed that she hadn't acted coldly or aggressively for once, that I almost hugged her for being so adorable. Key word: "Almost". Just in time I remembered how frail she was and how that if I went through with the action she'd probably hate me forever. I stood up, shaking my head to clear my mind, and walked over to a bookcase lined with different titles of fairytales,

"Which one do you want to read?" I called over my shoulder. There was a slight pause and then Rin spoke, and I thought I heard a spark of emotion in her voice,

"Cinderella,"


	6. Fairytale

I'm not too happy about how this chapter turned out :S Tell me what you guys think? I start school in two days, so I may be updating even less so that's why you've got two updates in 24 hours! ;D Enjoy~

* * *

I drew my chair up closer to Rin's, and she gently took the old book into her own tiny hands. She set it down on her lap, and very carefully opened it, flicking daintily through the worn pages until she arrived at the beginning. She turned her face up to look me in the eye and caught me watching her,

"Will you read aloud?" She asked, but without emotion or expression. I nodded and lent closer until the words came into focus. I could feel her soft blonde locks tickling my cheek.

"Once upon a time..."

The words flowed from my mouth as we progressed through the story, and I found my eyes flicking to Rin every so often. I began to notice little things about her; Like when I got to the part about the Prince finding Cinderella's glass slipper, I saw Rin kick her own glass-clad feet in excitement, and I smiled at the child-like action. Even though she must have read the story about a thousand times, I saw the fierce concentration on her face, and her blue eyes glazed over in thought.

"And they all lived happily ever after," I finished, and began to close the book, but before I could, a tiny hand wedged itself in the pages, preventing it from shutting. Rin took hold of the book, and skimmed back to the page with the Prince finding Cinderella's lost shoe. She stroked her finger across the pretty illustration of the glass slipper,

"I think," Rin whispered, as if sharing a sacred secret, "She did it on purpose,"

"Did what?" I asked, baffled.

"Left her slipper behind," Rin looked at the picture thoughtfully, "I think she wanted the prince to find it,"

I didn't know what to say, so instead I carefully took the book from her and went to put it back in its space on the bookshelf.

"Do you want to read anything else, Rapunzel?" I teased her daringly. When she didn't respond straight away, I turned around and looked at her confused expression,

"Why did you call me that?" She asked, blankly. I shrugged and smiled,

"Because you live in a tower!"

She continued to stare emotionlessly at me and, thinking she was angry for some reason, I turned round and began running my hand along the spines of the books, browsing the titles.

"Well if I'm Rapunzel, you're Juliet,"

My hand froze over a random book, and I once again turned to look at her,

"What? Why?" I questioned, truly puzzled, "Besides, Shakespeare didn't even write fairytales; Romeo and Juliet is a play,"

"I know," She said softly, "But you and Len could be like Romeo and Juliet. Forbidden romance; You're a servant, he's your master,"

"What?" I laughed disbelievingly, "That's absurd, Rin. There's nothing romantic between me and your brother; I've only just met him!"

A title on the next bookshelf caught my eye and I pulled the book out, walking back over to Rin and taking my seat again,

"Anyway, don't call me "Juliet". I hate that,"

When Rin looked at me with questioning blue eyes, I continued,

"Because Juliet's so weak. She doesn't have the strength to fight back, so she just pretends to die!" I blushed a little, "I'd much sooner be Romeo than Juliet any day! He's not afraid of what other people think!"

Rin spoke coldly, "Well if you hate me calling you Juliet, then don't call me Rapunzel. Instead think of me as Cinderella," She looked out of the window almost wistfully, "What I'd give to sneak off to meet my prince, and dance in my glass slippers,"

I smiled, and sighed in a good-natured gesture of defeat, "Okay, then. Now, I've got another book we can read," I handed her the book, and saw her eyes register the title; _Romeo and Juliet. _

"What do you think?" She said nothing, and stared blankly at the cover, so I took the book from her and began to read. After her episode of talking a fair bit, Rin stayed silent for the rest of the time I was with her. I tried not to take it personally, but I felt a bit angry with her for shutting herself off from people. When we'd finished the play, I looked at the crystal clock on the wall; the time read half past nine.

"I guess I should turn in for the night," I wheezed, standing up and stretching my arms. Rin remained silent, and turned her head towards the window.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," I waited, hoping for a response but receiving none, turned and left the room. During the trek back to me and Gumi's bedroom (In which I got lost several times), my mind was buzzing with thoughts. The one thought I was truly decided on, though, was that Rin Kagamine intrigued me; I wanted to know more about her. I wanted her to open up more. I wanted to see her smile.

As I was thinking these thoughts, I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped harshly into someone. I let out a small yelp as I tripped but stopped when I felt a hand grab my arm. My eyelids had been squeezed shut in anticipation of pain, but now I opened them in surprise. My vision was filled with two golden orbs as surprised and wide as my own surely were. My rescuer suddenly dropped my arm roughly and I almost fell again (fortunately I steadied myself).

The figure stood there, not moving for a moment while my dense mind registered who it was. Then I felt my mouth drop open,

"N-Neru?"

Neru had a confused and angry look on her face. She looked deeply unhappy and let out a grunt as she turned and strode away. I let out an exasperated sigh, and took a hurried step after her,

"Neru, wait!"

She stopped, her black lace skirts swaying. Slowly, she turned around, a deep scowl still on her face,

"What?!" Neru spat, angrily. I hesitated a second, before placing my hands on both knees and giving a slight bow,

"Thank you," I said as politely as I could manage. I confusion and something else flicker in her eyes, before she turned her back on me,

"Yeah, well, watch where the hell you're going next time, retard," She growled and ran off. I found myself smiling and wondered why. I guessed I now saw Neru as a rival, instead of an enemy. What she thought of me, though, I didn't know...

* * *

When I arrived back at my room, I found it empty and suspected Gumi was still performing some sort of household chores. I quickly dressed into an oversized t-shirt that had long ago belonged to Papa and pulled back the quilt on my bed. I found that somebody had placed a hot water bottle inside and silently thanked the kind soul for their thoughtfulness. I crawled under the sheets and pulled the quilt up to my nose.

I was just drifting off to sleep when the door opened, and Gumi entered looking worn out but still cheerful. When she noticed me she gave one of her signature Cheshire cat-like grins and flopped onto her own bed,

"Hey!" She greeted me. I quietly sighed, knowing that she'd be the sort to want to chatter all night like school girls on a sleepover,

"Hi, Gumi," I sat up and propped my pillow beside me so I could lean on it, "You finished for the night?"

"Oh yeah," She kicked her feet like a child, "I finished ages ago, I just had to put the hot water bottles in the beds. Then Len asked me if I could catch a spider in his room seeing as Piko had already gone to bed. Oh; Len's afraid of spiders –well, any sort of insect, actually- so I had to go find a glass and newspaper to catch it with. And it was a right big critter. And then Len started like thanking me and we got talking and-" Gumi stopped gushing and looked at me, seemingly embarrassed, "I'm babbling aren't I?" She scratched the back of her head with a lopsided grin, "Sorry," She scrambled off her bed, grabbed a nightgown and began to undress. I averted my eyes and managed a mature smile,

"That's okay. I'm used to it at home with my little sister," I felt a pang of homesickness and tried to push our cottage to the back of my mind when Gumi became unavoidably curious,

"Oh, you have a sister? What's her name? I have a bro; you've probably met him by now. He's a jerk," Gumi huffed and I struggled to answer her questions.

"Yes, she's called Yuki and she's nine," I paused, awkwardly, "And, um, I don't think I _have _met your brother,"

Gumi blinked, "I thought you'd have met Gakupo by now for sure! Maybe you can't remember. But he is pretty unforgettable..." She mumbled. I sat up a little,

"Oh, Gakupo? Yeah I've met him. He seems... er-" I coughed, "Great?"

Gumi let out a barking laugh, like a small terrier dog and looked at me disbelievingly, "Well that's the first time I've heard anybody say that," She shook her head, "I guess there's a first for everything,"

I put my head on one side for a minute then spoke, "I'd never have thought you two were related," Gumi gave another, short dog-like laugh,

"Well, duh! Who'd have thought someone as beautiful as me could be related to _that!_" I laughed along with her as she fetched a hair brush and began to comb through her green spiky locks.

"Oh, that reminds me," I said, and reached up to remove the hair ties holding my twin tails up. Gumi stared as my teal hair cascaded over my shoulders in a waterfall fashion.

"Wow," She gaped, "I once tried to grow my hair that long and it failed. I want your hair!" I giggled,

"Well, it's a pain to work with. If I don't tie it back I always end up tripping over it!" I pointed out, reasonably. Gumi nodded,

"True, I guess my hair's useful in that aspect,"

She climbed into her bed and I noticed the lack of a hot water bottle,

"Don't you get one?" I asked, pointing to my own. Gumi shook her head, the two long strands of hair at the front wobbling,

"Nah, I'm just a housemaid; A low servant. I prefer to sleep with cool sheets anyways,"

"Oh," There was a silence for a while, and then I thought of a question, "Hey, Gumi. Will you tell me everything you know about this family?" I saw her considering,

"Well, okay but I don't wanna gossip," Somehow, the way she said that made me think that she _did _want to gossip, "So, the Master of the house is Kaito Kagamine, as you know; Very good looking, huh? I hear he's a huge hit with the ladies. Him and Lily Kagamine, his wife, despite being married, they don't really... act like a couple,

"When they met, Lily was the daughter of the wealthy Kagamine family. He was Kaito Shion, and from what I hear, he came from a rough background. Lily's family grudgingly agreed with their love, and when they married, Kaito took Lily's surname."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't think her parents would want her soiling the Kagamine name by becoming Lily Shion, wife of a pauper. After that, Kaito set up his own business and now he is a successful and respected businessman,"

"And Lily?"

"When she met Kaito, apparently she was a training journalist, but she gave it up when she got married. Now she doesn't work.

"Soon after they got married, Neru came along and they employed more servants (my brother among them) to help keep the house ship-shape or whatever. Neru was very well looked after and quite spoilt, but she didn't see much of her parents." I suddenly remembered Haku's words from earlier;

"_The Master and Mistress do not approve of her ambitions"_

"What is it Neru wants to be when she's older?" I asked. Gumi blinked and gasped,

"You know about that?"

"No," I said, "But someone told me Neru's parents don't like her ambition," Gumi sighed almost empathetically,

"Neru loves to sing. I've heard her once, she's pretty good. A few years back, she decided she wanted to become a famous pop star, like IA or SeeU. Kaito and Lily just wanted her to marry a respectable gentleman. They didn't approve of her ambition. Neru doesn't sing much anymore. She's had to abandon her dream and is now training to be a doctor,"

I felt how wide my eyes were. I wanted to cry. _Poor Neru, no wonder she's so grouchy. _I vowed to be extra nice to her from now often, "What about Len?" I wondered out loud, "What are his plans for the future?"

"From what Gakupo tells me," Gumi began, "He wants to be a lawyer when he grows up, though he is to take over Kaito's business when the time comes,"

"How do you know all this, Gumi?" I asked, curious.

"Gakupo," She replied, simply.

"Oh, I see," I yawn, dramatically, "I'm really tired now, I think I'll go to sleep,"

"Alright," I detected disappointment in her voice but she didn't protest, "See you tomorrow,"

"Night, Gumi,"


	7. Routine

Hello everyone. Another update? So soon? This can't be ;) I am trying to make the most of what little writing time I have and plow on with this story. Thank you to Naty17 for your excellent reviews, this has helped me a great deal in giving me ideas as to how to improve this fiction! Hope you all enjoy this chapter ^_^

* * *

My daily routine started early the next morning. Gumi loudly woke me up at six am claiming it was a beautiful day so rise and shine! When I looked out of our small window, though, it turned out a fair amount of fog had decided to settle over the grounds of Kagamine Manor. From our little window, we had a good view of the rose gardens and the fountain situated in a small courtyard. Although it was not turned on at the moment, Gumi told me that when it was, it was a beautiful sight, and that you could alter different nearby spotlights to alter the color of the water.

Gumi escorted me to one of three servants' bathrooms, which we shared with a girl called Momo, who was the Lady's Maid. We padded down the corridor, Gumi in a bathrobe and me still in my oversized t-shirt carrying our toiletries and a change of clothes. Gumi assured me that Momo would lend me an old robe of hers to use until I purchased my own. When we got to the bathroom, she knocked on the door to check nobody was in there then turned to me,

"You can go in first, just don't be long!"

"Thanks," I smiled and entered the room. It was more spacious in there than I had imagined it would be, but it was cold -despite being Spring- and bare. I hopped from foot to foot on the freezing tiles, my feet stinging from the icy contact. Looking around, I saw a sink, a bath and a separate shower cubicle. I made my way over to the shower and turned the hot water on full. After waiting a few seconds for the water to heat up, I discarded my tee and threw it on the floor. I stepped in the shower and let out a content sigh as the heat washed over me. Then I cursed myself as I realised I hadn't worn some sort of shower cap to keep my hair dry. Now it would take forever to dry. I groaned and damned my stupid long hair.

* * *

I stepped out of the bathroom looking like a drowned rat with a grumpy expression. Gumi took one look at me and burst out laughing. She stopped when I mock-glared at her and her expression turned to that of a guilty one,

"Ehehe, sorry," She tittered, and then dashed inside the bathroom to avoid any confrontation. Being the good friend I was, I waited outside for her until she was done. By the way she poked her head round the door before stepping out, I think she was afraid I'd wait for her and perform an act of revenge. To show I was innocent of such plotting, I gave Gumi a friendly smile and she grinned –though a little warily- back at me,

"I have to go serve the Housekeeper her morning tea now," She informed me, and I noticed she had put on her maids' uniform.

"Do I have to wear a uniform of some sort?" Gumi put her head on one side, considering, for a moment,

"They might give you just a plain dress, but I don't know, to be honest. I'm sure what you're wearing will be fine for today,"

I was wearing my old navy school skirt, (it being the next-smartest thing I owned after my pencil skirt) and a plain white blouse,

"Okay, thanks Gumi," She winked,

"Anytime, Miku, honey," Gumi turned with a slight, comic wiggle of her hips, "See ya' later!"

* * *

I lightly knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in," Called a male voice. I opened the door and peeped in. Len and Rin were sat in the armchairs in Rin's room,

"Good morning, Miku. I was just visiting Rin before breakfast," Len explained with an encouraging smile.

"Me too, actually," I told him, "Oh, and would you mind telling me what time the servants' breakfast is served? I, er, forgot to ask Gumi,"

"Of course," He said, looking at his wristwatch, "It's served in twenty minutes, at half past seven. It's served at this time everyday, I believe,"

"Thank you," I dipped my head, "Also," I paused, not wanting to sound too bold, "Am I to wear a uniform of some sort, or just normal clothes?"

Len thought for a moment, then replied, "I'd have thought you'd have a uniform of some sort. Yes, I think I recall Mother saying you do. The housekeeper should have sorted you out by now; you haven't seen her?" I shook my head, twin tails bouncing,

"No,"

"Then if you want, I can take her to you now? I-If that's okay with you, Rin?" Rin stared blankly ahead of her, and I sighed with a smile,

"Still not talking eh, Cinderella?" Len looked at me curiously and I stood up, "She talked a bit yesterday for a while, but stopped again," I explained.

"I see..." Said Len, but as if he _didn't_ _see_ at all, "I'll see you this afternoon, Rin-Rin," He too stood up, and once again took my hand.

"Bye, Rin," I called as we left the room. Len kept up a quick pace, and I hurried to avoid my arm being tugged off.

"If we hurry, you'll make it in time for breakfast," He informed me and I nodded breathlessly. After half-running, half-walking down countless corridors, we came to a simple wooden door and Len knocked twice.

"Whadya want?!" Came a loud, unfamiliar voice from within.

"It's me, Len," Len responded, looking strangely nervous. I heard a grunt from behind the door, and then it opened to reveal Gumi looking pretty flustered,

"Come in, Len. Oh, and Miku too?"

"Who?!" Asked the same obnoxious voice, and Gumi stood to one side to let Len and I enter the room. I looked over to where the voice came from and saw an untidy, brunette woman sitting up in a double bed. The sheets were messy and a tray of toast and jam was perched precariously on her lap,

"Ugh, what do you want, Len? I've just woken up and I have a real bad hangover," Len chuckled and stuck out his tongue,

"If Father heard you say that, he'd fire you, Meiko," The woman ignored this and her eyes flickered over to me,

"Who's your girlfriend, brat?" I blinked, shocked from the way she spoke to the son of her employer, but I just about managed to keep my cool. Len rolled his eyes,

"She's not my girlfriend. Her name is Miku Hatsune, Rin's new companion, remember?" Meiko let out an unladylike grunt in response and took a bite of the toast,

"Good," She said with her mouth full, "That kid could use a friend, ya' know?" Len nodded, saying nothing,

"Anyway, we've come to ask about Miku's uniform. Do you have it?" Meiko scratched the back of her head in thought then sat up straighter,

"Oh yeah. I've got a few outfits right here for ya, kid," She swung her legs over the side of the bed, clearly forgetting about her breakfast tray. I moved quickly, and snatched the breakfast tray up before it could hit the floor.

"Woah," Said Meiko, simply, then carried on walking to a set of drawers like nothing had happened. I thanked Gumi as she took the tray from me and set it down on a desk in one corner of the room. Meiko began rummaging through a draw until she found what she was looking for,

"Aha," She exclaimed, triumphantly, as she pulled out four simple white dresses, "Here you are, kiddo. Mind you don't get 'em mucky, or I won't be pleased," Meiko scowled for effect and handed me the clothes,

"Thank you, Meiko," I said, taking them from her.

"Hey, that's Ms Sakine to you, brat," She growled, poking a finger into my chest.

"S-Sorry, Ms Sakine," I apologized, backing away from her. Len took my arm,

"Come on, Miku, or you won't make it in time for breakfast. Bye, Meiko. Bye, Gumi,"

"Goodbye," I said, and followed Len out as quickly as I could manage. Once Len had closed the door, I sunk back against the wall and let out a deep sigh. Len chuckled again,

"Don't feel intimidated by old Meiko; she has a hot temper, but she means well at heart. She'll look after you," He gave me one of his winning smiles.

"Alright," I agreed, reluctantly.

"Let's go! I'll show you the way to the servants' dining hall,"

"Thanks," I replied, and we went on our way once again.

* * *

"I'll leave you here, if that's okay. I must go and eat my own breakfast," Said Len when we arrived outside a large oak door.

"That's fine," I smiled, "Thanks for all your help, Len,"

"You're welcome, Miku," He waved once, and then left. In truth, however, I was slightly anxious about meeting the other servants. I took a deep breath, calming my nerves as best I could, and pushed open the door. I was greeted by the loud chatter of voices, but these quietened as my presence was took note of. I looked around the room, giving what I hoped was a smile that said "_Hey, I'm new; please be my friend" _to its occupants.

A few smiled back, a few seemingly ignored me and a small amount stared at me blankly. I suppressed a grimace and made my way to sit on one of two long benches in front of the large wooden dining table. I sat down a fair bit away from anybody else; not wanting to intrude, but the moment I sat down, a girl scooted across the bench to sit next to me. I recognised her as Miki, the maid who had served dinner the night before,

"Hi," She addressed me, "I'm Miki. I hope you don't mind me sitting here?" I blinked,

"N-No, of course not!" I offered my hand, wincing when I noticed my grubby fingernails with the peeling turquoise nail polish, "I'm Miku. Miku Hatsune," She warmly took my hand in her own and shook it, seeming not to notice my horrible nails,

"Nice to meet you, Miku. Hey; our names sound similar! Isn't that cool; Miki and Miku!" Miki laughed and I giggled along with her, "Here, help yourself to anything you want," She handed me a plate from a large stack, and pushed forward a few baskets and dishes that held portions of different foods.

"Thanks," I said, taking up a pair of tongs and placing some bacon and eggs onto my plate. Miki herself had plenty of rashers of bacon on her plate and was currently devouring them,

"I love bacon," She told me, after finishing a mouthful, "Oliver, the stable boy, over there is secretly glaring daggers at me; he's a vegetarian," I glanced over to where she was looking and saw a sweet-faced young boy, who's eyes kept flickering over anxiously to Miki's plate of bacon.

"You have stables here?" I asked, intrigued.

"Oh yes," Miki nodded, knowledgably, "Both the Master and Mistress love horse riding. Miss Neru, too. Of course, Rin used to adore it as well, until..." She trailed off, and began to eat her bacon more slowly and gloomily. I bit my lip,

"How many horses do they own?" I said, trying to switch back to that topic.

"Three," Answered Miki, "One for the Master, one for the Mistress and one for Miss Neru. Master Len's never been interested in any sort of sport, so he doesn't own one. Rin used to have a horse too. It was a pure white pony, with the most beautiful mane. Called Beau, it was. The Master decided to sell it after Rin got sick, and she didn't speak for days, from what I hear. I remember, when she was younger and healthy, she'd sit on a chair while I did my kitchen duties and tell me about her beloved horse for hours, she would."

"Poor Rin," I mumbled. The story made me want to cry my eyes out; I'd always been such a softie.

"Yup," Sighed Miki. She looked down to find that she'd finished everything on her plate, "Well, I'd better be off now," A little of the cheerfulness returned to her voice, "It was nice meeting you, Miku!"

"You too," I smiled and said goodbye as she left the room. I ate a few more mouthfuls of my breakfast, and then found that I had finished too. I picked up my plate as Miki had done hers and placed it on a dirty pile at the end of the table, and then I too exited through the large oak doors. I was halfway down the corridor to my room, when I heard a voice call my name;

"Miku!"

I froze and gulped, slowly turning around. It was Gakupo.


	8. Broken

**Bonjour, mes amis! XD Well I am in a good mood! Aside from the lovely reviews from my fabulous readers, I have just got back from a weekend away, and boy am I glad to be back! The good thing is, though, while I was away, I got A LOT of this fiction written up, so I am back on top of things! This chapter is over 4000 words long, woop woop! Quite the achievement for my lazy self :3 Just giving some quick shout-outs here:**

**_Thank you to NerdCatFoo, Naty17, Lyllias, "MikuxRin-chan, Lolcatftw and StarryEyedRin for your uplifting reviews! Love you all!~_**

* * *

"G-Gakupo," I stuttered, feeling my face already beginning to heat up. He noticed my flustered appearance, and one corner of his mouth turned up in a devilish smirk,

"Good day, _Miku,_"

I gritted my teeth and forced the most pleasant expression I could hold onto my face,

"C-Can I help you with something?" Again, he smirked, as if he knew something I didn't,

"Actually, Master Len sent me to escort you back to Rin's room, since you still do not know your way around,"

"But I can find my way perfectly fine!" I protested, curling my hands into fists.

"But Master Len insists," Gakupo drawled and I sighed,

"F-Fine," Gakupo studied my expression, and reached for my arm, as he had done Rin. Acting on impulse, though, I snatched it away before he could come into contact, almost dropping the pile of dresses I held. I turned my head away from him and began walking, but not before I saw the hurt expression on his face. I heard his footsteps and a minute later he had caught up with me, instructing me on the correct way to go.

Gakupo remained slightly colder during the journey, and I started to feel a bit guilty for not thinking more about his feelings. Halfway there, I heard a sniff, and noticed he still bore a hard expression. I summoned up the little confidence I possessed,

"W-What, is your manly pride hurt or something?" I teased with a grin. Gakupo blinked, then a smile spread slowly crossed his handsome features and he laughed along with me,

"Well, I have to say, you've got me there, Miku," He winked at me and this time, I allowed him to take my arm,

"Just don't try anything perverted," I stuck my tongue out, wagging a mock-scolding finger at him. He gave a dramatic sigh,

"_Fine,_" He groaned like a grouchy teenager, teasing me again. This time, though, I let out a small giggle. I wondered if there was truly more to Gakupo than his perverted nature. I hoped there was. I believed me and Gakupo had the potential to lay the foundations of a good friendship.

* * *

When we got to Rin's door, he released my arm without me having to ask, but dropped a kiss on the back of my hand in farewell,

"Until next time,"

I knew by now my face would have closely resembled a tomato, so I did my best to hide it with my bangs,

"B-Bye, Gakupo," I felt for the door handle behind my back and manoeuvred into the room backwards. Shutting the door afterwards, I turned around to be greeted by soft laughter,

"Why, that's a funny way to enter a room," I looked up to see Luka Megurine sat in the armchair opposite Rin.

"Luka!" I cried, setting down the clothes and rushing forwards to embrace her. She returned my hug, patting my hair. I withdrew and smiled happily at her, "It's been such a long time!"

"Miku, dear, it's only been a few months," Luka informed me, kindly. I blushed in embarrassment,

"W-Well, it seems longer," I mumbled, and she let out a second round of her soft laughter.

"I was just visiting Kaito to discuss possible business opportunities," She said, "And thought I might stop by to see the twins while I was here, but it seems Len is currently studying,"

"'Business opportunities?'" I inquired. She nodded,

"Yes, didn't I tell you I work part-time as a researcher for his electronics business?" I looked down at the floor,

"W-Well you most likely _did, _but I probably wasn't...er..."

"Paying attention?" She finished for me. I nodded, feeling a little ashamed. She smiled at me, sighing, "Miku Hatsune, sometimes I truly think that you are a hopeless case," I hung my head, feeling my cheeks flaming for the millionth time that day.

"Are you a hopeless case?" An airy voice floated over to us. Both Luka and I's heads turned quickly to stare at Rin. I realised with a guilty pang that I hadn't even looked her way since arrived. I opened my mouth to answer her question but realised she was monologue-ing when she continued, "You do seem pretty incapable; Clumsy, bumbling and always saying the wrong things," She mused to herself, and then let out a tiny sigh, "But something about you...intrigues...me,"

Her voice suddenly changed in pitch and her words sounded blurry. I stared at her in bewilderment,

"Are you...drunk, Rin?" I asked, incredulously, earning myself a hard stare from Luka. Rin looked at me with hazy, glazed eyes and her lids began to droop. "Rin?!" I ran over to her, hearing Luka rise to her feet and follow. I gently cupped Rin's pale cheek with one hand and felt her forehead with the other. Even with her eyes closed, she still noticeably flinched at my touch,

"She's burning up!"I panicked and Luka gripped my shoulder,

"Stay calm, Miku. I'll ring for Gakupo," She made her way over to a set of handles on one wall that I hadn't noticed before and tugged at one labelled "_Butler's Pantry_". I didn't hear a bell, but I knew one must have rung somewhere, as two minutes later, Gakupo appeared looking tired and uncharacteristically ruffled,

"Is something the matter?" He began, but then focused on the sight before him. He looked across to Luka, a question in his eyes, and something must have passed between them because she gave a curt nod and alarm surfaced in his expression,

"I'll fetch Momo," Gakupo said, "And a doctor," He added, and exited the room, quickly. I looked to Luka, feeling scared tears spring to my eyes,

"What's going on? What's the matter with Rin?" I cried, my voice breaking unattractively halfway through the sentence. Luka looked at me with kind, soft eyes and spoke with a voice one might use when talking to a small, distressed child,

"It's okay, Miku. This happens to Rin sometimes and it can't be avoided. I promise I'll explain everything fully later, but first help me lift Rin onto her bed," I nodded, and together we eased Rin out of her chair and draped her arms around each of our shoulders. Slowly, we shuffled over to Rin's bed, and somehow shifted her onto it so that she was lying down.

I sat on one side of Rin and took her hand in my own, squeezing it gently. Even though I had not known her long, I already thought of her like a younger sister. Her eyes flickered behind her lids, and a shiver passed through her body.

"Oh, hurry _up,"_ I addressed no-one in particular. Then, as if by magic, the door opened and in hurried a young woman with pink hair a little darker than Luka's. She wore a smart green dress with a white apron.

"Are you the doctor?" I croaked, finding my voice dry and scratchy. She shook her head, and said in a whispery voice,

"I'm afraid not, sorry. I'm Momo, the Lady's maid, but I've come to take care of Rin until the doctor arrives," She set down the bowl and jug she was carrying and tuck out a flannel from a drawer in the vanity. She poured water from the jug into the bowl and soaked the flannel in it for a few seconds. After that, Momo swished over to the bed and gently placed the damp cloth on Rin's forehead,

"This should help to cool off her fever a little," She said, softly, "If you could excuse me for a few moments, I'll just get Rin dressed in her nightdress; this everyday outfit must be uncomfortable,"

I nodded in agreement, and me and Luka stepped outside the room for a few minutes,

"Miku, I hate to say this but I really do have to be going. I have an appointment with a potential investor in the company and I can't miss it," Luka told me.

"That's okay, I understand. Besides, she's got Momo here now and the doctor will be here soon. We'll be fine," I reassured her. Luka gave me a small smile and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear,

"You are a brave girl, Miku," She said, and planted a powdery kiss on my cheek, "I'll see you soon,"

"Bye, Luka," I watched her descend the flight of stairs and then Momo put her head round the door,

"I'm done," She told me, quietly. She held the door open for me as I walked in,

"Thanks," I said. She smiled shyly at me,

"That's okay," I went back over to Rin and resumed my seat on the edge of the bed. Momo and I waited in silence for about thirty minutes, both watching Rin like hawks until we heard footsteps outside. The door open and in walked a serious-looking woman with purple chin-length hair. She carried a stereotypical doctor's briefcase and a stethoscope dangled from round her neck. She nodded sharply at me and at Momo, and I rose to my feet to allow her space to examine Rin.

She looked Rin over in silence for a few minutes, prodded her and felt her forehead. I watched all this anxiously, nibbling on my lip until I tasted the metallic tang of blood.

"D-Defoko," Momo half-whispered, shyly. The doctor turned sharply and fixed Momo with a steady glare,

"I told you to call me Dr Utane when I'm on duty," Defoko rebuked her coldly. She went back to listening to Rin's heartbeat with her stethoscope and Momo ducked her head, saying no more. I glanced at her,

"You know her?" I whispered and Momo nodded,

"She's my sister," She informed me. I tilted my head on one side, not really recognising any similarities between them, "My..._half _sister," She added.

"Oh right," I nodded, understanding now. In Momo and I's small conversation, my mind had been temporarily taken off worrying about Rin, but now as I stared at Dr Defoko it all came rushing back. Dr Defoko turned and faced us, a serious expression on her face,

"Now if you two have quite finished chin-wagging-" Me and Momo both blushed, "-I can say that there's a 70% chance that Rin will make a recovery in the space of the next few days. For now, this is most likely just a temporary sickness, but as her health continues to decrease-" Defoko lowered her voice, "I cannot say what the chances are that she will recover if she contracts this virus again,"

I let out a small, shocked gasp and felt my eyes sting with the promise of tears, "But, she won't get the virus _again,_ will she?" Defoko fixated me with her grim purple gaze, and remained silent, "_Will she?!"_ I almost screamed, and Momo came over and patted my arm. I looked up at her, the tears spilling over, noticing she had a deeply upset emotion in her eyes, too, but I could see something else, and that something said, "_Why does this Miku care so much? She barely knows the girl,"_

And that begged the question; why _did _I care so much? But at that point in time, I could not answer it, and instead pushed it to the back of my mind.

I eventually stopped crying and started sniffling instead, letting out a hiccup or two. Momo rubbed small, soothing circles on my back as Defoko packed up her briefcase. She finished and stood up straight facing us,

"That will be all," She informed us, still lacking emotion. I couldn't speak, but managed a small, choked nod and Momo spoke,

"T-Thanks, Defoko. Wait! I-I mean...er...Dr Utane,"

Defoko narrowed her eyes but said no more. She turned and exited the room with a sense of urgency. I let out a small sigh, slightly in awe of the strange woman's efficiency. With a frown, I suddenly realised something,

"Hey, where's Master Kagamine, shouldn't he be...here or something?" I asked, slightly timid about somehow insulting Kaito. Momo let out a barely audible sigh and spoke in a quiet voice,

"He doesn't often visit Rin. Today he's unreachable as of business discussions," I felt my brow furrow, but I said no more. At that moment, I despised Kaito. The thought of him choosing work over his daughter's health made me sick. Momo looked embarrassed and began to slowly retreat,

"W-Well, I don't like leaving you alone, er... Miku, was it? But, um, m-my work here is done a-and-"

"It's fine," I cut her off with a tired smile, "I'm sure you have other work to do," Momo nodded, vigorously,

"Oh, yes, actually I have to-" She trailed off as her eyes drifted over to Rin, "S-Say, are you sure you're, er, going to...manage...with Rin? Maybe I could, er, send for..." Her voice again trailed off to a whisper when she saw my slightly raised eyebrows,

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll be fine," I smiled shyly, "Thanks for your help, Momo," The pink-haired woman gave me a timid grin, and her emerald eyes sparkled with relief,

"Anytime, it's my job, after all," She gave a small curtsey, "I'll see you again," With that, she left the room, tripping once on her way out.

I let out a tired sigh and went over to my usual armchair. Summoning up the little strength I had, I reached out and began to drag the chair over to Rin's bed as noiselessly as I could. I winced when it let out an awful squeaking noise when coming into contact with the floor, but Rin didn't stir.

I finally managed to arrange the chair how I wanted it; right beside her bed, aligned with her stomach. I let out a yawn and absent-mindedly glanced around the room. My eyes fell on a certain book that was placed on the bedside cabinet closest to me. I picked up the book, studying it curiously and my hunch was confirmed; the title read, "_Cinderella"_. I felt the ghost of a smile flicker across my mouth and opened the book carefully, mimicking Rin's actions from the time before. Double-checking that Rin was alright, I bent my head and began to read.

* * *

_I sat in front of a mirror. The mirror was framed entirely with glass and the polished surface gleamed in the glaring light. I tried to turn around, but some invisible force prevented me. Instead, I was forced to gaze into the mirror. I got quite a shock when I didn't see my own reflection, but Len, smiling at me. My eyes flickered around the mirror, wondering if it was even a mirror at all, maybe a strange sort of window? I raised my hand and Len lifted his._

_I stared at him in bewilderment, but he remained smiling and calm._

_"L-Len, w-what's going on?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking. His smile stretched into a knowing smirk, and he lifted a finger, placing it on his lips. After remaining like this for a few seconds, he reached up and took the tie from his hair, golden locks falling around his face. And then, he morphed into...Rin?_

_"R-Rin?" She stared at me with her normal cold expression, which, for some reason, terrified me. She lifted her hand, just as Len had done, and I found my right hand rose up on its own, mirroring hers. Rin slowly made her hand into a fist, and I could only watch as my own hand did the same. Then, suddenly, making me jolt like electricity had passed into my body, she threw her hand forwards and, without a choice, I smashed my fist into a mirror. It broke into a hundred pieces on impact, and I let out a yelp of pain as shards of glass lodged into my palm._

_I looked up at the now broken mirror, and noticed Rin still there. Blood was running in rivulets down her face, as if I had harmed her instead of the mirror,_

_"Rin!" I cried out, tears streaming down my face. And she smiled at me; a wide, child-like smile. And suddenly I was falling and the blackness overwhelmed me, though I could still see Rin's smile; glowing, like a candle. Then the cracks were fixed and her face became whole, not broken. I stood, watching from the shadows as the blonde girl ran to the boy, her oversized white ribbon bobbing comically. The boy looked like her, though his hair was tied in a ponytail and he wore a suit._

_The girl's white dress floated behind her as she embraced the boy. He returned her hug, and smiled happily._

_"Did you see me, Len? I did it! I climbed to the highest branch, I really did!" If you'd have looked closely, you'd have noticed the earthy stains on her -at first glance- pristine dress, and small twigs lodged in her hair. The boy laughed at the girl's babbling, and picked a twig or two out of her blonde locks,_

_"I know, Rin. I was there!" He replied. The girl pouted in a cute manner, and stamped her Mary-Jane shoes on the grass. Birds tweeted from their Spring-time nests in the trees. She turned her back on the boy._

_"You know, I've never seen someone climb so high," The boy exclaimed, clearly trying to make up for dampening her spirits. When she didn't answer, he somewhat glared at her,_

_"You can't stay mad at me forever, Rin," No reply. "Rin! Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin-Rin, Rinny! RIN!" He yelled at her, but he couldn't see the scared expression on her face when she had her back to him._

_"Len?" The soft call came out as a whimper, and the boy immediately dashed round to look her full in the face,_

_"Rin, what's the matter?"_

_"Len, I-" She clutched at his jacket, and then collapsed onto him. Len let out a surprised shout at the unexpected weight falling on him, and he too fell down on the grass. After catching his breath, he stumbled back onto his feet, running aimlessly across the grass,_

_"HELP! HELP US, PLEASE!" He yelled, tears pricking his eyes, "HELP!"_

_The scene faded to black but, just as quickly, another room came into focus and again, I stood in the background; unmoving, unnoticed. I didn't recognise the room, but saw the young girl from the previous scene lying in a bed. The boy stood by her, gripping her hand tightly. A beautiful blonde woman stood with a handkerchief held to one eye, and a blue-haired gentleman stood with his arm draped somewhat awkwardly around her shoulders. A young, adolescent girl with bright yellow hair clutched the beautiful woman's delicate hand, and a lady with short, purple hair watched the family with a grave face._

_"Will she live?" The man with blue hair asked, his voice tense and strained. The blonde woman let out a muffled sob. The purple-haired woman closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again,_

_"I'm afraid I do not know," She said, quietly, "If Rin does survive, she will probably never make a full recovery, for the sickness she is suffering from is life-long and has damaged her body greatly, if luck would have it-"_

_"No," A small voice spoke up, "We don't need luck. She'll get better, I swear it. I won't let her die,"_

_All eyes in the room turned to the boy, Len, as he stood up straight with his hands clenched into fists. The purple-haired woman fixed him with a serious gaze, and then gave an unexpected, tiny hint of a smile,_

_"Alright," She said simply, "That's all I can do, for now. Send for me if her condition worsens," The other two adults nodded, silently, watching Len. He bent close to the girl, his sister, and put his mouth to her ear,_

_"I promise you'll live, Rin, I swear down on my life. I won't let you die,"_

_Then, something very strange happened. Len turned round to face the spot where I stood, and made direct eye contact with me. I shuddered and took a step back without realising it. His blue-eyed gaze bore into me, and he opened his mouth to speak;_

_"Miku," He called, softly at first, but growing louder, "Miku? Miku! Miku!"_

_He came towards me, "Miku, Miku, wake up! Miku!"_

I jolted awake, letting out a large, ragged gasp as I opened my eyes to see Len again. But this time, he had aged. He looked the same as he had when I'd seen him this morning. I sat up slowly,

"Am I still dreaming?" I croaked hoarsely. He began to speak, but stopped when I jumped to my feet suddenly, noticing Rin. Both real life happenings and events from my dream overwhelmed me, and I blundered over to sit beside her, shaking,

"Rin," I repeated, tears flowing freely down my cheeks, "Rin," Len rushed over to me and tilted my chin up to look him in the eye,

"Miku, what's the matter?" He asked, clearly distressed.

"L-Len," I cried, "I-I had a dream, Len," His expression turned from bewildered to relieved in a matter of seconds. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, letting out a shaky breath,

"Oh, Miku, it's okay; it was only a dream," He soothed, stroking my hair.

"No, it wasn't," I whispered into his shoulder, but he didn't hear me. He pulled back, his cheeks suddenly tinted pink, and I felt myself blushing too. He let out a nervous laugh, and released his hold on my arms,

"You missed dinner, you know," He told me. I blinked,

"R-Really? What time is it?" I asked, feeling disorientated. Len looked up at the wall,

"It's going on nine o' clock, Miku," I gasped, shocked,

"I slept that long? I-I must have been out for ages," I stammered. Len smiled,

"Well, you must have been exhausted; something tells me," At this point he tapped the side of his nose, comically, "That Gumi most likely had you up half the night chattering," I hung my head, guiltily, "And today must have been both physically and mentally exhausting for you,"

I shrugged my shoulders shyly, "I'm sorry I missed dinner,"

"Don't worry about it," Len gave me an easy smile, and I returned it, "Everyone knew the reason, so they didn't mind," I let out a sigh of relief, and then decided to be brave,

"L-Len?"

"Yes?"

"C-Can I...Could I possibly ask a f-favour?" I stuttered.

"Well, you can ask and I'll do my best," He replied with a pleasant tone of voice. I gulped,

"Um, would it be, er, possible, to...for me to, sleep here, on the floor, maybe, so I can look after R-Rin?" Len looked at me with a startled expression,

"I-I'm sorry, Miku, but I'm not sure if that would be...allowed," I nodded, defeated, while his mouth twitched, trying to form words.

"Well you really have...taken...to Rin, haven't you, Miku?" I could tell he was struggling for words.

"I-I guess so, I feel like she's my little sister," For some unknown reason, Len's features visibly relaxed, and the smile returned to his face, "W-What?" I asked, a small frown crossing my expression.

"Oh, nothing," Len grinned, "I was just worried for a moment that you'd fallen in love with my sister or something," He laughed loudly, and I forced myself to join in. I pushed the small seed of anger to the back of my mind, and got to my feet, smoothing my clothes. Then I realised I hadn't even changed into my uniform, and hoped Len wouldn't notice. I casually walked over to the vanity where I had left the small pile earlier, and picked it up.

"Your uniform?" The voice came from right behind me and I jumped, suppressing a shriek,

"L-Len! You startled me!" Len looked embarrassed, and scratched the back of his head,

"Eh, sorry,"

I gave him a quick, forgiving smile, and then I looked back to the bed. Rin looked so small, so lifeless; she looked dead. I squashed my panic, knowing that she _wasn't _dead and closed my eyes,

"Good night, Rin," I whispered, but quietly so that Len wouldn't hear me, "Sleep well," I imagined her sitting up and fixing me with her ordinary, emotionless stare, and part of me felt a little better. Taking one last glance at her, I followed Len out of the room.


	9. Stolen

**Hello, my fabulous readers! Thanks to you all, this fic has reached over 1000 views! Yay!~ Thank you everyone! Now, on a side note, I am seriously considering putting this fic up to an M very soon. Would you guys keep reading? This chapter felt a bit risky to me, so I hope nobody's offended by it. Please, let me know if it should stay as T or go up to an M. **

* * *

The days passed slowly from then on. Rin remained the same. I interacted each day with the other servants at breakfast, but both Len and I requested our dinner be brought up so that we could eat in Rin's room. I spent the days in Rin's room, arriving at around nine o' clock and remaining there until half past eight at night. On the third day of Rin's sickness, Defoko visited again with equipment, and hooked Rin up to an IV drip, seeing as she couldn't eat or drink.

Len joined me sometimes, but he had to continue with his studies, and sometimes went on visits to the nearest town. Every now and then, I felt a pang of jealousy as Len left the house freely to see a friend, or something, but then I reminded myself that Rin needed me, and I ducked my head selfishly.

Spring gradually turned into summer, and with each passing day, I learnt more and more about the residents of the house;

**Gumi**: the overly-cheerful house maid. Her age is probably around 20 years old. Although she worked long, tiring hours, she always remained happy. I learnt that she had grown up with her older brother, Gakupo in a small house a few towns away with their grandparents. Their parents had died when they were young, so they were very close as siblings. When Gakupo got the job of the Butler at Kagamine Manor, Gumi had applied to be the maid there.

Somehow, though, over the years of working here, they seemed to have grown apart. I suspected the reason Gumi acted so cheerful was that she was covering up how unhappy she was, deep down. One time, I woke during the night to muffled sobs, and quietly sat up and saw Gumi with her back to me, shoulders shaking, sobbing into a pillow. I didn't want to intrude, so I pretended to be asleep, although I felt terribly guilty for doing so.

**Miki**: the easy-going kitchen maid. She is a loyal, but slightly wild, servant, and gets along well with most people. Despite her strange fascination with bacon, she loves animals, and I've heard she sometimes sneaks out at night to visit the horses. She was kind me the first day I was here, and over the weeks we always sat together at breakfast, and we have quickly become close friends. There is not much mystery surrounding Miki, really she is an open book; pretty easy to read.

When I asked her where she grew up, she told me her Father was a writer and an alcoholic, so at the age of fourteen, she had left the house and sought out work. When Miki had seen a live-in job going at Kagamine Manor in the local newspaper she was reading from a town she was passing through, she jumped at the chance. Miki applied, but they had already chosen another girl for the position. But, the next week, Kaito contacted her saying that the girl had been involved in an accident, and would she like the job? Of course, Miki said yes. Now, five years later, she was still working there.

**Meiko**: the –often drunk- housekeeper. I had not had many chances to interact with this interesting woman, I had overheard many hyped-up stories of her antics from the younger servants at breakfast. Not much was known about her past, but apparently she drank almost every night and woke up each morning with a terrible hangover. I found it odd that Kaito didn't fire her, but whenever I asked about this, people avoided eye contact with me and pretended they hadn't heard me.

**Gakupo**: the flirtatious butler. Despite my previous thoughts of him being a womanizer, I began to warm to his ways, and discovered a different side of him that sometimes came out. He still teased me and wound me up, but I knew that he did that with a lot of people; it was just in his nature. Once, when he had some free time, he came up to visit me and Rin in the tower room. While we were watching over Rin, he told me a little about himself; how he had always fancied himself as a butler, and actually enjoyed his job; how much he cared for his kid sister, Gumi; how he was hopelessly in love with a beautiful woman way out of his league. At this point, I stared at him, alarmed, hoping he didn't mean me. He saw this and smiled, shaking his head,

"No, I see her rarely. And she is in love with another,"

I'd awkwardly comforted him, but he just shrugged me off with a teasing grin. Gakupo always made reference to a supposed "great tutor" he'd once had, forever quoting him and then sighing. When I asked about him, he didn't give much away, just told me how fantastic of a teacher this guy was. Gakupo was indeed a strange -but good- fellow.

**Teto**: the grouchy cook. I didn't know much about her, because to be perfectly honest, she didn't really interest me so I didn't ask. From short conversations with Momo when we passed each over in the corridor, I learnt that Momo considered Teto as her best friend beside the fact that Teto constantly bullied her. I didn't see much of Teto, but knew from experience that her food was fantastic. Oh yes, and Momo had warned me to never call Teto's hairstyle "Drills", for she was very proud of her hair, and much preferred the term "Oversized corkscrew ringlets,".

When I pointed out that this was a mouthful to say, Momo had told me that she had once called them "Drills," and Teto had gotten angry and put too much pepper in her soup for lunch. I hastily agreed to never mention the word "Drills" around Teto.

**Oliver: **the young, shy stable boy. I had spoken shortly with him a few times, and he had come off as an adorable boy of about fourteen years old. Miki told me that he had grown up on a farm in England and had a deep passion for horses, explaining his current work position. I knew that Oliver refused as politely as he could whenever he was offered meat, and adored all animals.

**Momo**: the timid Lady's Maid. From what I'd heard, Momo and her half-sister had been abandoned by her parents a while back, and Defoko had taken care of them since then. When they started getting short on money, Defoko won a scholarship at a medical school, and Momo applied for the job of the cook. But, seeing as the position was already filled, Kaito offered her the job of Lady's Maid, and she had agreed.

Gumi told me one night that Momo suffers from abandonment issues, and hates being left alone. I always felt sympathetic whenever I saw quiet, good-hearted Momo, and tried my best to be a friend to her.

**Piko: **the –somewhat cocky- confident young footman. I had only seen him once, when he accompanied Len to visit Rin in between his studies, but he gave off an air that said _"I'm better than you,"_ and I immediately disliked him. He bore a strange appearance; shocking gray –almost white- hair that fell scruffily to his cheekbones. His eyes were two different colors, one blue, one green, and he quite startled me.

I learnt one breakfast that Miki had a small crush on Piko, him only being a few years older than her, but he completely blanked her.

**Haku**: Though she didn't work in the house full time, all the servants knew her. She was a soft-spoken twenty-three year old woman, with an intelligent mind and quiet demeanour. Despite being a tutor, I heard she got easily flustered, especially around Neru. There was a big mystery surrounding their relationship, and nobody really knew anything about it.

Haku was kind-hearted and many of the servants respected her. I saw her a few more times within the few weeks in which Rin remained immobile. Twice, she came to visit, along with Len. The first time she sat politely, not saying much, but the second time she told me all about Shakespeare, which I loved to her. I showed her Rin's copy of _Romeo and Juliet _and she nodded, sipping delicately from her teacup,

"_Romeo and Juliet_ has indeed provided the foundations for many of today's modern romance novels," She said, setting the cup down, "And many tragedies, too,"

Then came the little snippets of information about the Kagamine family I heard from various conversations. I didn't learn much more than what I already knew, but I gained knowledge of interesting little facts;

_Kaito Kagamine was known around the household as a womanizer, and there was a rumour that he had had many affairs, that his wife may or may not have known about._

_Lily Kagamine was mentally unstable; at least, that's what I'd heard. Although when you first meet her she seems like the calmest person you'll ever know, apparently she can snap at the slightest thing, and go ballistic. Also, from the servants' gossip, it's become apparent that she has had multiple mental breakdowns in the past._

_A few years back, Lily had a miscarriage and her and Kaito had drifted even further apart._

_One time, a girl had worked here, Tei Sukone. She had become infatuated with Kaito, who didn't return her feelings. In her grief, she hung herself in her room. People say her ghost haunts the house, but I refuse to believe in supernatural beings._

_Neru had previously attended an expensive private school, but last year, she was expelled for threatening a teacher. This event, too, is shrouded in mystery, as no-one really knew what happened._

When I learned this information, I became more and more curious about the Kagamine Family. I began to eavesdrop on many conversations, oblivious to the fact that what I was doing was wrong, until one day I got caught.

It was a bright, summer's morning, and I was wandering down a corridor in the East Wing of the house after breakfast on my way to visit Rin, when I heard a male voice coming from behind a door. My curiosity peaked when I recognised the door of Kaito's study from my first day here. I checked nobody was coming either way down the corridor, and quietly crept up to the door. I crouched down and put my ear to the wood.

"Yes, I know, darling," I recognised the voice as Kaito's, "I know you want to see me, but I'm quite busy at the moment," I wondered if he was talking to himself, "Yes, I too, thoroughly..._enjoyed_ last Saturday,"

My face flushed as I realised he was most likely talking on the phone -and probably not to his wife- but I couldn't stop listening.

"Okay, I'll see you soon, my love. Goodbye," I heard the click of the phone being set back on the receiver, and then silence. I kept my position, waiting. Then suddenly, the door was pushed open and I went flying backwards, the wood sweeping me onto the floor. I felt my eyes open wide, and let out a surprised yelp. I looked up to see Kaito standing in the doorway, surveying me calmly through narrowed eyes. His gaze travelled downwards from my face and I realised with sudden horror that the skirts of my uniform had ridden up, exposing my legs fully for the world to see.

I quickly patted them down, standing up hurriedly, my face most likely crimson in color. I tried to say something but found no words came to my lips. Instead I pretended to stare at my feet, but my eyes flickered up to Kaito's face. He was still watching me, an eyebrow raised elegantly, and a smirk appeared on his lips,

"Come inside, Miku," He told me. I stared at him,

"B-But, I-"

"Miku." He cut me off sternly, and I had no choice but to enter his study. He closed the door behind me and gestured to the chair in which I'd sat for my interview, "Sit down,"

I took my seat, making sure the skirts of my dress were still of adequate length and looked at him, timidly. He took his own place in his chair behind the desk, and leaned forward,

"You do know that eavesdropping on someone's conversation is considered very impolite, Miss Hatsune?" He spoke, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I was about to deny it but then I saw the piercing stare he was giving me, and knew he wouldn't buy it. I hung my head,

"I-I'm sorry, sir," I whispered. I heard a quiet chuckle, and looked up to see Kaito getting to his feet. I remained in my chair, unsure of what he was doing. He took a step towards me, and then leaned on his desk,

"You do realise you'll need to make it up to me for this, you know," I nodded, furiously,

"Y-Yes sir, I swear I'll do anything, just p-please don't fire me," I said in a rush, taking a well-needed breath afterwards. Kaito's smirk widened and he took another step forwards,

"_Anything?"_ He prompted. Me, being the oblivious idiot I am, again nodded, "Okay then; stand up," I slowly stood up, a confused expression on my face, "Wait there, don't move,"

"O-Okay," My voice wobbled dangerously. He moved out of my line of vision, to somewhere else in the room. I obediently stood there, not moving, but getting pretty worried, "K-Kaito?" I called out, nervously.

"Yes, Miku?" The voice whispered right into my ear, and I let out a squeal as Kaito grabbed the crook of my left elbow, and held the side of my face from behind. I squirmed in his grip, but he didn't relent, "You _did_ say you'd do anything, right?" When I didn't reply, he turned me around to face him.

Then pressed my lips roughly to his.

(A/N: I wanted to end the chapter on a cliffhanger right here, but it wasn't long enough so...:P)

I tried to shout but it was muffled against his soft lips. I gathered all the strength I could and hastily pulled my face away. I gasped for breath, and he gazed deeply into my eyes, panting, his orbs glazed with lust,

"Oh, Miku," He moaned softly, and put his face to mine again, so our foreheads were touching. I was still in his grip, but I was too shocked to move. I stood there, rigid as he once again kissed me, more passionately this time. I let out a whimper but he didn't seem to notice, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I tried to wriggle from his iron grip, but it was pointless.

Then I felt a wandering hand trail down my spine, coming to rest on my backside, another groping my chest, and I snapped. I put my now-released hands onto his chest and pushed him away as forcefully as I could. He stumbled backwards, ungracefully, and he lost his lust-filled expression, looking reproachfully at me,

"But you said you'd-" He began, but stopped when he saw my scared expression. Kaito's face darkened, "I thought you wanted me," He hissed. I shook my head, a tear rolling down my cheek, he turned his back on me and went over to the window, "You can leave now, then," He spun round to look at me, "But one day, Miku Hatsune, you'll be just _dying _to have me,"

I stayed silent.

"Go," Kaito commanded, and I obeyed, uttering a small 'goodbye' as I left the room. Once outside, I quickly rubbed my eyes on the back of my sleeve and straightened my dress. Then I rubbed the back of my hand against my mouth fiercely, as if I could wipe away the kiss. I walked airily up to Rin's room, as if I was in a dream.

Nothing seemed real, and I wondered if I had imagined the whole incident, but then I remembered the unwanted grabbing hands, and I shuddered. I must have been giving off mixed signals or something, but I still wondered why Kaito had made a move on me; I was only sixteen, for God's sake! With a shock, I realised he had took my first kiss. I cursed the thieving bastard out loud, not caring if he fired me, but then I remembered Rin; I shut up and walked more quickly.

I was just turning into the twisting corridor that led to the tower stairs, when I heard my name being called.

"Miku? Miku, are you here?" I immediately recognised Len's voice,

"Len! I'm here!" I yelled back, and a few seconds later Len came racing round the corner and barrelled into me. He caught hold of me just in time,

"Woops! Sorry, Miku!" He apologised, but his eyes were still glinting with happiness, "You'll never guess what's happened!"

"W-What?" I asked, slightly bewildered. Len was literally shaking with what must have been excitement. He grinned at me,

"It's Rin; she woke up!" I gasped,

"Really?"

"Yeah! Come on!" Len grabbed my arm but I winced, for that was where Kaito had grabbed me ten minutes or so before. Len stopped pulling, but kept his hand on my elbow, "What's wrong, Miku?" I forced a smile onto my face,

"I-It's nothing. Let's go!"

Len smiled, and we both ran down the corridor, reaching the stairs in record speed. He held out his hand to me, "After you, m'lady," He spoke in a heavy British accent. I laughed,

"Why thank you, good sir,"

We half stumbled, half ran, laughing up the stairs until we reached the top. We both paused for breath, panting heavily. I leaned against the wall, trying to get my breath back.

"Woah, I won't be doing that again any time soon," Len panted. I mumbled in agreement. Len looked at me, "You ready?"

I nodded, and clutching the handle, I flung open the door,

"Rin!" I shouted. She sat in her bed, propped up by numerous cushions and pillows. She was still clad in her night gown, and attached to the IV drip, but she looked noticeably better than before. She looked at me blankly,

"Miku," She said, softly, but without emotion. I let out a joyful sigh of relief and felt happy tears begin to fall. I swear I cried more in those four weeks than I had at any other time in my life. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms carefully around her, pulling her head against me. I felt Rin stiffen but she didn't protest.

When I pulled back, I looked her in her icy blue eyes and told her, "I'm glad you're awake, Rin-Rin," She stared at me emotionlessly for a minute and then-

"Thanks, Miku-Miku," She murmured and, guessing this was her strange attempt at humour, I laughed appreciatively. She remained silent, unmoving, but I saw one corner of her mouth twitch, slightly. Len too, was chuckling away in the corner,

"So does that make me Len-Len, Rin-Rin?" He asked, teasingly. Rin's eyes travelled over to Len, but she stayed straight-faced and silent. A small frown temporarily crossed Len's face, but it disappeared as quickly as it had arrived, "Say, Miku, do you fancy taking Rin for a walk around the grounds?" He looked at his watch, "I've got time. I could send for Dr Utane to come and check on Rin, and ask to borrow a wheelchair from the hospital for a while,"

I felt a smile spread across my face, "R-Really?! That would be great! What do you say, Rin?" Rin stared directly into my eyes and spoke quietly and slowly,

"O. Kay." She clipped the words, and I smiled again,

"Alright!" I cheered. Len grinned warmly at my outburst,

"I'll go send for Dr Utane, then,"

"Okay! T-Thanks, Len-Len,"

He gave me a small wink and left the room. I blushed and sighed, still sat on Rin's bed,

"S-So," I began, for some reason feeling shy, "How do you feel now?" Rin gave a tiny –barely there- shrug. I nodded, as if understanding. I suddenly thought of a question, and blurted it out without thinking, "Are you happy, Rin?"

Her head snapped up, and our eyes clashed- turquoise on ice. There was a hint of confusion in her eyes, and I laughed, awkwardly, "W-Well, obviously you can't be that happy, being, er, sick...and all, so just forget-"

"I don't know," The cold voice said. I blinked in surprise and stared at Rin, waiting for her to continue, but she stayed quiet. I frowned, thoughtfully,

"Well, I know what's making you unhappy, but what would make you happy? Is there anything Len and I can do? Something _you'd_ like to do?"

"Smile," She replied, softly. I felt my brows knit together,

"I'm sorry, what?" Rin let out a tiny sigh,

"I'd like...to smile," My mouth opened and closet for a moment, but then a grin spread across my face,

"Then smile!" I told her, cheerfully.

"I...can't," She whispered. I stopped grinning and looked closely at her,

"W-Why not?" Rin closed her eyes, blonde lashes fanning out, and opened them a minute later. For the first time, I saw a hint of sadness in her sky-blue orbs, and she spoke, barely a whisper,

"...I've forgotten how."

* * *

**DUH DUH DUUUUUUH! So how'd you guys enjoy this chapter? Was it okay? I guess half of it was a bit of a filler, but I hope the insight into some of the servants will prove useful later on in the story :D **

**I don't know why I just randomly decided to put another Author's Note down here but, Hey, Ho! x3 **

**Isn't Kaito smexy? ;) Now I wish this was a Miku x Kaito fic! D:**

**Rin: -_-**

**Waaah! Sorry, Rin, I didn't mean it, I swear! Oh, oh! I saw this on a few of Naty17's fics (check them out, dude) and I thought I might give it a try, and see if it gets any response. So...**

**_Question of the Chapter: What will Miku do to help Rin smile?_ **

**Bit of a tricky one, eh? Anyways, I'll see you guys later! Hope you enjoyed!~**


	10. Rose

**Hello, my dear readers~ Here's chapter 10, yay! Sorry the chapters take a while now, school is keeping me busy :( Anyways, thank you to Lily02249, Coffee Detective, Naty17, Reinette-cat, Kiki and RightMirrorMusic for your reviews! They really make me happy :3**

* * *

It had been hell getting Rin down those dreadful stairs, but Gakupo came to assist us and he, Len and I carried Rin together. At first, she had protested at the thought of being lifted by us, but Len had soothed her, and eventually, she had succumbed to the idea. Defoko had visited earlier, as stern and serious as ever, and said that Rin was allowed to be pushed in the wheelchair she had brought from the hospital.

Defoko had unhooked Rin from the drip and even helped direct us when carrying her down the stairs to the wheelchair waiting at the bottom. Now, I gripped the handles and pushed Rin in her wheelchair, Len one side of me, Gakupo the other.

"Now, you're certain you're alright pushing her?" Gakupo asked, "If you're struggling, I can do it," I shook my head,

"For the last time, I'm fine!" I smiled, for both Len and Gakupo had asked me that at least a dozen times between them already. I was trying to remain happy on the surface, but deep down, I couldn't stop thinking about me and Rin's conversation;

"_I'd like... to smile,"_

"_Then smile!"_

"_...I've forgotten how."_

How does one forget to smile, you ask. Well, I wondered the same question, until a faint memory surfaced in my mind;

_My mother and I had been very close. She was more like a big sister than a mother; she'd buy me treats, share secrets and we'd go out to the park together everyday after school. When she died, I became deeply depressed, shutting myself off from the world. I didn't eat much, and the pounds fell off. Papa became worried, and had to look after Yuki all alone._

_During the space of two years, I didn't speak unless spoken to, didn't smile at all. And then, one day, when I was nine years old, something changed. I was sat in my bedroom, picking at my fingernails, when the door opened. I looked up to see a two year old Yuki, standing in the doorway watching me with curious eyes. Then she gave a gummy smile,_

_"Mee-koo!" She squealed, and ran over to me. I turned my face away,_

_"Go away, Yuki," I had muttered, cruelly. I heard a sniffle, and turned my head to see Yuki gazing up at me with big, tear-filled eyes,_

_"But," A large tear rolled down her rosy cheek, "Yuki is worried 'bout Mee-koo,"_

_I watched her with wide eyes, as she staggered over and hugged my middle. I patted her head awkwardly, she snuggled closer,_

_"I luv you, Mee-koo," Yuki murmured, and I had wanted to smile for the first time in two years; I wanted to sing, laugh and jump around. I tried to give Yuki a warm grin, but found I couldn't. She looked up at me,_

_"Mee-koo, why are you pulling a silly face?" She asked. I sighed, sadly,_

_"I was trying to smile for you," Yuki grinned suddenly, her golden eyes sparkling,_

_"Then Yuki will help Mee-koo smile!" She declared, "Pretty please can we go to park?" I blinked,_

_"O-Okay, I'll just go ask Papa,"_

_I had never seen somebody look so surprised and pleased at the same time, "Of course!" He had replied when I'd asked, "Just make sure you're careful, and wrap up warm,"_

_I gripped Yuki's hand tightly as we crossed the road, I felt scared being out in the open, with so many people, but I had tried not to show it. When we got to the park, Yuki looked around, happily,_

_"Mee-Koo, look at the swings! Can Yuki go on them?" Something else caught her eye, "Ooh! A pond! Can we feed the duckies? Or get ice cream? Pleaseeee?" Because I was feeling anxious, Yuki's pining tipped me over the edge,_

_"STOP IT, YUKI," I yelled at her, my eyes flickering around me, scared of how many people there were. After all, I had tried my best to avoid people for two years, "Stop being such a baby!"_

_Yuki's face crumpled and she let out a wail. Tugging her hand out of my grip, she ran away from me. I gasped,_

_"Yuki, wait!" But it was too late; I'd lost sight of her in the crowds of people, "Yuki?" I called. I circled the park a few times, shouting her name, but there was no sign of her. I was beginning to panic, "H-Have you seen a little girl, about this tall, with black hair in bunches?" I'd ask people, cringing at having to speak to them but putting on a brave face. They'd all shake their heads, no._

_After an hour of searching, I had an idea. I remembered that Yuki had asked to go to the swings, and the pond. I knew that she couldn't have been at the swings; I'd already checked there. But the other idea horrified me; What if she drowns?! Oh God, I have to go there._

_I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, starting to cry, imagining the worst. I finally reached the large duck pond and my eyes widened; Yuki!_

_"Yuki!" I called out loud, my eyes fixated on the tiny girl sitting on a bench. Her head swivelled around, and I saw fear and reproachfulness in her expression, "Yuki!" Tears of relief were falling now, and as I reached the bench, I enveloped her in a huge hug._

_"Mee-Koo," She whispered, softly, and slowly hugged me back. And that's when I realised something; all the time I'd been hugging her, I'd had the biggest smile on my face. I pulled back from the hug, and Yuki looked at me with confusion, but then her eyes grew big, "Mee-Koo, you're smiling!" I laughed, happily, and she giggled along with me. I picked her up in my arms,_

_"You must never run away from me again, got it?" I told her. She pouted, and I sighed, "Okay, look; I'm sorry I was a meanie-pants,"_

_"A big meanie-pants," Yuki corrected me, giggling. I laughed,_

_"Okay, a big meanie-pants. But you can't run away ever again; I don't know what I'd do if I lose you," She gripped me tighter,_

_"Ok, Mee-Koo," And from that day, I learned to smile once again._

* * *

I thought about this memory as I pushed Rin in her wheelchair around the rose gardens of the manor. Gakupo had left once we had made it outside, but Len had stuck with me loyally, and pointed out interesting things in the ground. The flowers were beginning to bloom, and he pointed out one of the bushes, where deep purple roses were starting to open up,

"You see those roses? Well, if you'd believe it, Gakupo has a soft spot for gardening," Len informed me. I looked closely at the flowers, surprised that Gakupo could produce such a beautiful thing,

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, and when my father learnt this, he asked Gakupo to try and produce a black rose in his free time," Len paused, "Of course, he failed; nobody in the world has ever managed to grow a pure black rose yet. But they're still beautiful to look at, right?" I nodded in agreement, taking one hand off the wheelchair to brush against the silky petals as we passed.

We made our way towards the fountain, which was turned on today. Water spurted out in a beautiful arrangement,

"I-I love the fountain," I said, shyly. Len smiled,

"Thanks! My mother commissioned it from a well-known sculptor from in town a few years back. She has a particular fondness of water features,"

Although Rin didn't speak once during the walk, Len and I made up for her lack of conversation, laughing and joking away. When it was time to go back inside, Len gently removed my hands from the handles and nudged me to one side,

"My turn now," He said with a grin, and I didn't have the heart to protest. He stayed one hand holding mine, the other gripping the handle on the wheelchair. I felt my face growing hot, and did even more so when Rin kept discreetly glancing round to look at us. I imagined that Len and I were married, and we were taking our sickly daughter out for a walk, and my face probably turned beetroot. Somehow, though, the picture just wouldn't fit, and I abandoned my silly daydreams.

Len took a different route through the house than the one we normally took, and I gave him a questioning glance; 'You'll see,' He mouthed back at me. After about 5 minutes of walking, Len stopped suddenly outside a white door. Both Rin and I turned our heads to stare at him, but he said nothing. Instead, he released my hand and opened the door, easily manoeuvring the wheelchair inside the room.

I noticed Rin's hands were gripping the arm rests, and her knuckles were white. I wondered what on Earth was going on, and wished someone would say something. The walls inside the room were painted white, with lemon-coloured borders going round the edges. I recognised the room, somehow, and tried to figure out where I could have possibly seen it before. Then it clicked;

This was the room from my dream.

"L-Len? W-What's going on?" I asked, nervously. He stared straight ahead with hardened eyes, and spoke confidently,

"Rin, welcome to your new room," Rin remained cold and indifferent, but I suspected she had guessed what had been happening before now, and had had time to prepare herself. Len turned to me, "My father instructed the servants to move Rin to this room, as she will not be isolated and alone if she suddenly becomes sick. Also, it's easier to access than the tower room," I bit my lip,

"I-I see," I said, but I felt a pang of sympathy for Rin. I wondered if she loved her tower room as much as Len said she had done. I knew that when she first got ill, her parents asked her what she wanted; she could have anything. Rin had asked for the room in the tower, and her parents had obliged, as they had said they would.

I could tell Len was trying to hide the raw guilt he felt. I helped him lift Rin and prop her pillows up so that she could sit on the bed.

"I have to go now," Len informed us, not meeting either of our eyes, "Bye, Rin," He leaned over and hugged her gently. Rin didn't move away; just stayed cold and rigid. He turned to me, "Miku," I looked up to meet his gaze, and saw the sadness his eyes. I could tell how scared he was at upsetting his adoring sister,

"I'll see you out," I told him, and we both got to our feet, "I'll be back in a minute, Rin,"

Outside, I took a deep breath and made my decision, "L-Len, I...I have something to tell you,"

That's when I told him about what Rin had said, how she'd supposedly forgotten how to smile. I told him my story of when I lost Yuki, and explained my idea;

"Y-You see, sometimes, you have to realise how much you've got to lose, to be able to be truly happy," I finished. Len watched me in wonder,

"Miku..." I held my breath, scared he would snub my idea, "...You're a genius! I could kiss you!" He exclaimed, and I flushed. There was an awkward pause, "Er, well, of course I won't actually...er..." He trailed off and we both looked away, embarrassed.

Len sighed, "What I'm trying to say is, I think you're right about Rin. So our mission is to get Rin smiling again, eh? I'd say we should name it Operation Smile," At this I laughed, and he smiled slightly and looked me in the eyes, "So...what do you have in mind?" I stayed silent for a minute; I hadn't thought this far ahead, and had no ideas. I let out an embarrassed laugh,

"I...don't actually know," Len gave a quiet chuckle,

"Well, I'm sure we'll think of something," I nodded in agreement and he took a step towards me, "Thanks, Miku," Len leaned in and gave me a quick hug, "I-I'll see you at dinner?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I think so," I stuttered. His own cheeks were tinted a salmon pink,

"Okay, b-bye,"

"Bye," I whispered back, watching him retreat down the corridor. That's when I heard a barking laugh from the opposite end of the corridor. I spun round, mortified, to find Gumi clutching her sides and struggling for breath,

"Ha! That has to be the most awkward show of affection I have ever seen! Hahahaha!" She wheezed, but calmed down a little. Then she looked up, caught sight of my face and started laughing her dog-like laugh all over again, "Hahaha and your face! You look like a tomato! Hahaha I should call you Romano!" I looked at her in bewilderment,

"I-I'm sorry; who?!" Gumi blinked once but then relaxed,

"Oh, right, you don't read manga do you?" I shook my head slowly, beginning to think she was a psycho.

"Who's...Romano?" I asked, trying to divert the subject away from Len and I. It worked;

"He's only the most freakin' adorable tsundere in Hetalia!" Gumi squealed, going into crazy fan-girl mode.

"...Tsundere? I-Isn't that what you called Neru the other day? W-What is it?"

Gumi's mouth acquired a smug grin, "It means a person who's cold and grouchy on the outside, but warm and loving and fluffy on the inside!~" She informed me, proudly.

"O-Okay..." I said, looking at her strangely. _These anime fan girls are weird... **(A/N: Haha! I basically just had Miku insult me xD)**_

"Gumi?"

I heard a masculine voice echo from down the corridor, and gulped, realising it was Kaito. Gumi grinned, apologetically,

"Sorry, Miku, I better go," She waved as she turned to leave, "Laters!"

"B-bye," I hurriedly called back. I sighed and, shaking my head, turned back to Rin's new door. My hand hovered above the handle, but I took a breath and entered the room. Even though I knew Rin acted like a cold, stiff doll, I had expected her to be in tears or something when I re-entered her new bedroom. Instead, her emotionless expression took me by surprise. She was sat, where we'd left her, on her bed.

"R-Rin," I began, but then, unsure of what to say, I sat down on the bed beside her. Her eyes followed me but we remained in silence. My mind was frantically searching for something to say when a cold voice spoke,

"You're blushing," Rin kept her gaze trained on my face, and for a minute it looked like she was almost glaring at me. I realised my cheeks were still red from Len's embrace. I grinned, guiltily,

"I-I am? Hehe, I feel a bit...warm, actually," I lied, avoiding her unwavering stare, "So, what do you want to do now?"

Rin narrowed her eyes and stayed unspeaking. I inwardly sighed in exasperation but kept the cheerful smile on my face. I stood up, remembering Operation Smile. Racking my brains, I casually walked over to stand in front of her. I swallowed my embarrassment at what I was about to do, and pulled the stupidest face I could imagine. Stretching my cheeks, crossing my eyes and sticking my tongue out, I managed a flat, "Blehhh!~" I was just about to look for Rin's reaction when the door opened, and in walked Lily Kagamine,

"Sorry to intrude, Rin, darling, but-" Her sentence was cut off when she saw the face I was pulling. My eyes widened in shock at the Mistress' sudden appearance, and I immediately released my cheeks and stopped pulling a face. Lily stared at me in bewilderment, her two perfect eyebrows pulling together in confusion, and she let out an uncertain laugh, "That looks like a...fun game? Anyway, Rin, I was wondering if you'd be wanting to join us for dinner again, just so I can let Teto know?"

Rin's eyes focused on her mother for a minute, and then she did her word-clipping thing again, "O. Kay,"

Lily somehow managed to roll her eyes but still remained the picture of elegance, "Very well, I'll go and inform Teto, then," She gave a small smile at us both, "Goodbye, Miku, Rin. I'll see you in an hour,"

"B-Bye, Ma'am," I called as she left, curtsying slightly. Rin said nothing. I turned to her, "So you're allowed to come for dinner now! I-Isn't that great! Doesn't that make you want to smile?" Rin simply stared at me, and I felt my own grin faltering. I grabbed a random book off the pile somebody had thoughtfully left for her in the corner of the room and sighed deeply when I saw the title. I glanced over to Rin, "Want me to read?" I asked her, waving the book and pointing at the word "_Cinderella"._

Rin blinked slowly, "O. Kay,"

* * *

At a quarter-to-seven, I left Rin's room to go and wash up before dinner. Upon entering mine and Gumi's room –and finding it empty- I brushed out my long turquoise hair and decided to put it up in a single ponytail at the back. I tied it with a pretty ribbon Gumi had lent me the other day, and visited our bathroom briefly to wash my hands.

When I had finished, I hurriedly made my way back to Rin's room. I knocked quickly before entering but found the room empty. _Huh? _I thought. But, upon seeing the wheelchair missing, I assumed Len or someone had taken Rin to the dining room already. Fearing I was late, I walked briskly down the twisting corridors that led to the great room. I double-checked my hair was still neat before rapping my knuckles gingerly on the door.

"Come in," A familiar, masculine voice instructed. I shuddered slightly and gently swung the door open, revealing all the members of the Kagamine family sat around the long dining table. Len greeted me with a smile –as did Lily- and casually patted the empty seat next to him, like he always did. I returned their smiles and took up my place opposite Neru, who promptly ignored me. I looked over to Rin, but she was staring into space again.

My eyes flickered to the other side of the table where Kaito sat at the head, his sapphire eyes watching me. He gave a sly, almost mocking smile and I quickly forced down the shudder that threatened to creep up my spine. From the corner of my vision, I saw Len discreetly shuffle up his chair so that he was sat closer to me.

The door in the wall opened loudly, and in rushed Miki and Teto, carrying the dinner platters. As Miki set mine down in front of me, we shared a secret smile and I whispered a hushed greeting, which she happily returned.

Throughout dinner, I mostly kept my head down and focused on the delicious food I was eating. I could feel various family members' gazes on me, though, and I tried my best to remain indifferent. When everybody was finished with their meals, the plates were taken away and dessert was brought through –a delicious strawberry trifle. Despite my best efforts, I only managed to eat half of the dish, finding my appetite somewhat squashed by my worried thoughts.

I was paranoid; _What if somebody found out what happened between Kaito and me? What if I get fired? What if I have to leave Rin and Len and-_

"Miku," The dreaded voice cut through my thoughts. I looked up, slowly, at Kaito Kagamine, worriedly searching his handsome face. I felt my hands tremble, and fought to remain calm,

"Y-Yes?" I barely managed. His mouth formed a devilish smile and he quirked up an eyebrow,

"Are you not hungry?"

And that's when I realised he was playing me; he _wanted _to make me paranoid. At that moment, I felt a flare of anger in my chest,

"N-No, not really, _sir._ I think I must have caught a sickness bug this _morning, _or something," I almost snapped, trying not to glare at him.

He paled, slightly, and narrowed his eyes, saying nothing more.

After dessert was taken away, we all remained seated while Kaito and Neru discussed politics, much to my surprise. They tried to get Len to join in their heated debate, but he seemed distracted by something.

Half way through, Len turned his head to look at me, making sure the attention wasn't on us. He smiled shyly at me, which I did my best to return. Then he looked down at my dangling hand beside my chair. Under the table, away from prying eyes, he reached for me and took my hand in his own. My eyes widened and I felt a blush spread across my face, but I had to appear relaxed, otherwise people would wonder what was going on.

I never was good at lying.

"Miku, you look a bit warm? Is it the sickness bug?" Lily asked, and I bit my lip, nodding my head slightly. She frowned, "Well in that case, you should rest. You are relieved of your duties for tonight. Len, will you escort Miku back to her room?"

Len kept his expression steady, "Certainly, Mother," But I could see his eyes sparkling with happiness. I stood up slowly, releasing my hand from Len's grip. He did the same.

"Goodnight, everyone," I said politely, and smiled. I looked over to Rin, perhaps to give her a little wave goodbye, but found her normally expressionless eyes stormy. Even her pale face was tinted a light pink and I felt my brow furrow in worry. But before I could do or say anything, Len called to me from the door, and I had to follow him out.

We were unusually quiet on the way to Gumi and I's shared quarters. I kept sneaking glances at Len, and I had the feeling he was doing the same to me. After a while he broke the awkward silence,

"So tomorrow's Sunday, your day off, right?" He asked me.

"O-Oh yeah," I stuttered, "T-This week went really fast," He nodded his head in agreement,

"Anyway, so I was thinking..." His cheeks turned a dusty rose sort of shade, and I couldn't help but think how cute he looked, "Maybe...we could go for a picnic? T-That is, if you want to," He ducked his head in embarrassment. I smiled,

"S-Sure, that'd be real nice, Len,"

His face lit up and he grinned happily, "I know this great place, but it's a bit far away; one or two miles. You think you could manage it?"

I stuck my tongue out, albeit a little shyly, "Of course!"

"Great!"

I found we had reached my door already. We paused outside.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" He said, cheerfully.

"Y-Yeah, see you!" I replied, bashfully. I grasped the handle and opened the door. I stepped inside and was just about to close it again when Len called me;

"Miku!"

I turned, quickly, surprised and flustered, "Y-Yes?"

Len had a strange expression on his face, it looked like a lot of his emotions were conflicting, "I-I..." He trailed off, but then smiled apologetically, "Oh, never mind. Goodbye,"

And with that, he walked away quickly. I stood there for a moment, still baffled, but then sighed and closed the door. I went and sat on the edge of my bed, a lot of thoughts running through my head.

I wondered if Rin would be alright on her own, and if the picnic would go well tomorrow. And then a sudden, girlish –but scary- thought struck me, and I stiffened immediately;

_What am I going to wear?!_

"Have no fear, Gumi is here!" Gumi laughed as she held up the navy pleated dress for my viewing. I bit my lip,

"U-Um?"

She sighed dramatically, "Another no-go?" She flung the dress carelessly on the small pile that was already growing on her bed. Gumi was going through her old clothes, trying to find something suitable to lend me for tomorrow's outing. So far we had one 'maybe' (a pastel pink print dress with darker skirts) and three 'no-go's'.

The problem with Gumi's clothes was that although they were nice, they consisted of mainly two colours – orange or green, neither of which I was particularly fond of.

"Haven't you got any...turquoise dresses?"

"Turquoise?" Gumi muttered, absently, still rummaging through her drawers.

"I-It's my favourite colour," I informed her.

"Mm." She murmured, not concentrating, "I still can't believe you went and got yourself a date with Len Kagamine! You sly little minx," Gumi gave her signature, barking laugh and I felt my cheeks heat up,

"I-It's not a date, we're just friends!" I protested. Gumi rolled her jade eyes,

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard _that _before," She flicked a lock of apple-green hair away from her face and turned back to the clothes. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, trying to think of a response,

"No, really we-re-"

"That's it!" I looked up, startled, at Gumi's sudden yell.

"W-What?"

"This is the one!" She turned slowly, dramatically to me, holding up a garment. It was a beautiful white halter-neck with ruffles on the collar and skirts. I stared at it in awe,

"W-Woah. That is one pretty dress," I breathed, and reached out a hand to stroke the soft material.

"Now," Gumi grinned, "I think you're ready,"

* * *

**(Sorry for pinching this, Naty17 XD) Question of the Chapter: What will happen on Miku and Len's picnic?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Illusion

**Konichiwa! Okay so I know I have been dead to the world for almost a month now, and for that I'm really sorry! I'm not gonna bore you and go into details here, but I have this illness (an "autoimmune" disease) that has been very active recently. **

**So I'm in and out of hospital most weeks, and when I'm actually home, I have to somehow fit in schoolwork and rest as well D: And that is why I haven't updated in a while, but I'm starting this new treatment this coming Tuesday, which should hopefully subdue my illness quite a bit.**

**Everybody, please stick with me!**

**Enjoy it~**

* * *

"Miku?"

Something soft was tickling my face. I rolled over, groaning.

"Miku!"

I sat up with a jolt, opening my eyes to see Gumi standing there, already dressed, holding a feather duster.

"Gumi?" I moaned groggily, "W-Wait. Ew, were you tickling me with..._that?"_

She laughed, her pointy incisors flashing in her mouth, "Yeah, haha! Get up sleepyhead; today's your big day!"

"I-It is?" I asked, my brain foggy. Then I remembered today was the day of Len and I's picnic, "Ugh," I sat up, and swung my feet over the side of the bed. I grabbed the bath robe Momo had kindly lent me, and put it on over my pyjamas.

"Let's go!" Gumi shouted, and I followed her out of the door.

After a quick shower for me, we made our way back to our bedroom. Gumi checked her small clock when we got inside, "What time is Len calling for you?" She asked me. I shrugged, still tired,

"I don't know. I should say around nine,"

"Well it's almost eight already, so you'd best get a move on," She told me, sticking out her pointy tongue. I shot up,

"Wait, you mean I missed breakfast?" Gumi paled slightly,

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I forgot to wake you up earlier,"

I gave her a sleepy smile, "Oh well, I'm not very hungry anyway," I thought for a minute, "Hey, shouldn't you be doing your breakfast duties?"

Gumi grinned, proudly, "I did them before you woke up," She stated, and clapped her hands together, "Right, chop chop, Miku. Let's get you all ready,"

I shrugged off my robe and pulled on the pretty white dress of Gumi's while she fumbled around in a small cosmetic bag she produced from under her bed.

"Ta-da!" She giggled, pulling out make up, nail polish and hair products from the bag. I looked sideways at her,

"Hey, Gumi, where do you get all this stuff from? Surely you didn't bring it all from your old home?"

Gumi laughed, "No, silly! I get every second Wednesday off, so on those days I normally go into town and spend a little of my wages," She looked me up and down, "Miku, you look great!"

I smoothed down the skirts of the dress, happy to find it was a perfect fit, "T-Thanks, Gumi,"

She winked at me, "Anytime, now, how are you gonna do your hair?"

I thought for a minute, "I think I'll wear it in two plaits," I said. She nodded and watched with interest as I began to loosely braid my blue hair. She handed me two small white ribbons to tie them with, and I thanked her gratefully. I finally finished plaiting my hair all the way down to my knees and Gumi clapped again,

"Now, come here and I'll do your make-up,"

She applied blusher, mascara and a little lip gloss.

"Not that you need any of this anyway, Miku," She told me, "It's just to boost your natural looks!"

I put on my usual plain slip-on shoes.

"You're wearing them?" Gumi asked, sceptically, one eyebrow raised.

I shrugged, embarrassed, "It's either these or trainers, I don't own any others,"

"I can lend you some! What size shoe are you?" Then she took a second look at my feet; "Woah! Your feet are tiny!"

I blushed, "I know,"

Gumi sighed and shook her head, "They're probably as small as _Rin's! _Well, I certainly don't own any shoes in that size,"

Just as Gumi had finished spraying me with some perfume of hers, there was a knock at our door, and she ran over to open it,

"Oh, hey Master Len!" She greeted, loudly, and I went over to stand beside her. Len smiled at us both from the doorway,

"Hello, Gumi. Hi, Miku. Are you ready?"

I nodded shyly and eased around Gumi. She winked at me and whispered, "Good luck," as I passed her, and I smiled at her as Len took my hand and we started walking.

After we had heard the door close behind us, Len turned to me as we walked, "Wow, Miku, you look really nice,"

I blushed, "T-Thank you,"

He gave my hand a squeeze and I noticed the cute straw basket he was carrying. He saw me looking,

"Um, do you like banana sandwiches?" He inquired, a little nervously. I almost wrinkled my nose. _Banana sandwiches? What the-_

"I-I love them!" I lied, painting a big smile across my face. He seemed to relax,

"Thank goodness. I didn't know what you liked so..." I put my head on one side, pondering how I should continue this line of conversation without hurting his feelings,

"Well, my absolute favourite sandwich has to be a leek one," I admitted, discreetly licking my lips, "I-In fact, I love just about anything with leeks in it," Len nodded maturely, but I could see he was trying to disguise a pretty horrified expression,

"I really like bananas," He informed me, "My favourite food's banana ice cream," He let out a longing sigh, "Teto makes the best homemade ice cream. You should try it,"

"I have," I said, remembering the cool, delicious treat that was served after dinner one time. Len grinned, swinging our hands together,

"Oh yeah,"

He pulled open the large front door, and stood to one side, holding it for me, "After you,"

I bobbed a small curtsey, "T-Thanks," I said politely, but with a mischievous smile. Outside, I felt the sun heat up the top of my head, and the mid-July breeze ruffle my clothes. I let out a happy sigh and felt truly alive for the first time since I'd arrived there.

Len took us out of the huge iron gates at the bottom of the driveway, and down into the sweet streets of Cryptown_.**(A/N: Did you see what I did there? XD)**_ It wasn't really a town -more of a village- but that's what everybody called it. He gently towed me down a few surprisingly busy streets and stopped at the small bus shelter where I had arrived a few months ago.

I shot him a confused glance, "I-I thought we were walking?"

Len smiled, knowingly, "We are, but first we need to take the bus outside the town, and then set off walking,"

"Oh," I blushed, feeling stupid.

After waiting around ten minutes (the buses around these parts were almost always late), a battered old white bus drew up to our stop. Len helped me on and paid for our tickets. I looked around the crowded bus, noticing most people were dressed in their Sunday best, most likely headed to church.

I searched in vain for two empty seats together but came up short. With a reluctant and apologetic glance at Len, I took one of the few unoccupied seats next to a small, strange-looking girl. She was dressed in a long black dress, with stout, thigh-high brown boots. She looked up at me as I took my seat, and her long white hair whipped the side of her face.

I was initially shocked by her startling, blood-red irises, but kept my face blank, and avoided her gaze. I watched as Len took a seat towards the back, but not before he shot me a surprisingly hurt look.

I could feel the girl's crimson stare burning into me. Then, something strange happened.

"Miku,"

It was barely more than a whisper; a hiss. But it sent a chilling shiver up my spine and I slowly turned to look at her. Her gaze was still fixed on me, her red eyes wide and piercing.

"D-Do I k-know you?" I stuttered. My shoulder nudged against hers as the bus went over a bump in the road. I automatically pulled back, away from her. She seemed to ignore my question. Her pale skin glowed in the dim light coming from the dirty windows.

"No," She said, her voice smooth and ragged at the same time, "But I know you,"

The smell of exhaust fumes was overwhelming, I suddenly found myself desperately craving fresh air. My hands were shaking. _I'm sitting next to a psychopath_.

"W-Wha-"

"You're in danger," The girl interrupted, her bloody stare intense and captivating. I found I could not look away from her eyes.

"What do you m-mean?" I half-shrieked, scared out of my wits, "W-Who are you?" Her ruby eyes narrowed down to slits,

"My name is Tei Sukone," She lifted her head to look up at the bus roof, and I noticed burn marks on her neck. _Tei Sukone. _The name seemed chillingly familiar. I struggled to remember where I'd heard it before. I closed my eyes, searching through past memories and conversations. And then it hit me.

Tei Sukone.

_Gumi and I both sat on our beds, talking as usual. She was just babbling on about random things, when something she said caught my attention._

"_W-Wait; what? A girl killed herself?! Here?!"_

"_Oh yeah, didn't I tell you? A couple o' years back, a girl worked here; very pretty, but sorta odd-looking. Anyway, she fell deeply in love with the Master, but of course -her just being a servant and all that- he didn't return her feelings. So she hung herself."_

"_Oh my goodness! What was her name?"_

"_Er...Let's see. I think it was...Tei Sukone. Yeah; Tei Sukone," _

Tei Sukone.

The servant girl who fell in love with her master. The girl who was so infatuated with him she could not bear it when he did not return her feelings. The girl who hung herself in her bedroom. The girl who was supposed to be dead.

"A-Are you a g-ghost?" I whispered, turning back to 'Tei'. But the seat where she had been sitting just a moment ago was now empty. I looked around in shock, hardly daring to believe my eyes. I even waved my hand back and forth through the air where she had once sat.

I shuffled round in my seat and located Len sitting near the back, fixing me with a hard stare. I felt my eyebrows pull together in confusion. I turned to face the front again and struggled to calm myself, taking slow, deep breaths.

After about ten more minutes, I felt a tap on my right shoulder, and looked up to see Len waiting expectantly,

"It's our stop," He told me, sternly. I silently got up, and nodded to the driver as we exited the bus. Len began walking ahead -saying nothing- as soon as we got off the vehicle. I hurriedly trotted after him,

"L-Len?" I called, my voice quavering, "D-Did you, by a-any chance, see where the...g-girl I was sat next to went?"

He stopped suddenly, and I had to swerve to avoid walking into him, "What girl?" He said quietly, but for some reason, he sounded angry, "You were sat on your own,"

"B-But there was this g-girl...and she s-said her name was-" Len turned to look at me and I flinched, seeing the annoyance in his eyes.

"The minute we got on the bus, you just went and sat on your own. I thought you were avoiding me so I didn't go and sit with you. There was _no girl," _

I blinked, shocked. _Did I imagine the whole thing? No; surely not? _Len must have seen my bewildered expression, for his features softened a little,

"Come on. It doesn't matter, let's not spoil this beautiful day," He said, taking my hand gently. I nodded, still speechless. I decided to put Tei Sukone out of my mind for the rest of the day and enjoy myself.

Pretty soon, Len and I were walking along, laughing and talking, the tension almost entirely diffused. The busy road ebbed out into a cobbled country lane, enclosed by hedges in which little birds chirped. I could just see over the tops of the prickly hedges, and fields and woodland stretched for miles into the distance.

After a while of strolling along, Len suddenly dodged through a small hole in the hedge to the left. I stopped walking. A second later, he popped his head back through the gap, and I giggled at the bits of twigs and leaves caught in his spiked bangs.

He grinned at me, "Hurry up!"

I stared at him, "B-But I don't want to get all mucky and-"

I stopped as he gave me a mock-disbelieving look and sighed. Squeezing my eyes shut, I pushed my way through the prickles and thorns, letting out a yelp or two along the way.

"You know, you _can _open your eyes," I heard Len's sarcastic voice from beside me. Cautiously, slowly, I lifted my eyelids...

...And gasped at the beautiful scene in front of me.

We stood on a small grassy bank enclosed by trees. Small, different colored flowers dotted the ground. At the end of the gently-sloping bank, a babbling stream flowed by. Sunlight filtered through the tree leaves and speckled the cool grass.

"I-It's lovely," I whispered. Len smiled,

"My family used to come here all the time when I was younger," He closed his eyes, as if recalling fond memories.

Len opened the picnic basket and took out an orange-and-white checked blanket. I helped him spread it over the flowery ground, a little way away from the stream. We both sat down on the rug and he opened the basket again, taking out plates, cutlery, and food.

He arranged everything around us on the mat, and then looked at me, "Well, let's eat,"

I cautiously grabbed a banana sandwich –not wanting to hurt Len's feelings- and took a small bite. Suppressing a shudder, I forced the mouthful down my throat and took another bite. I saw Len watching me carefully, so I finished the dreaded food quickly, giving a big smile to show I'd 'enjoyed' it.

I managed to eat another two of the disgusting sandwiches, and then rewarded myself with a few grapes and then some strawberries. Len himself was currently eating a slice of cold pizza.

"Where'd you get that from?" I asked, curiously.

"Teto agreed to make us pizza if I promised to run her an errand on our way back,"

"What did you have to do?"

"Oh that's easy," Len chuckled, "I just have to give Dell Yowane a cake she made,"

"Dell Yowane?" I put my head on one side.

"Professor Yowane's younger brother. He works at the butchers downtown; hand-delivers our meat on Thursdays. That's how Teto knows him. Apparently she has a major crush on the guy,"

"Oh," I said. _Imagine; Teto, the fiery, fierce-hearted chef has a _crush! "That's surprising!"

Len chuckled again, "Indeed,"

* * *

After finishing off most of the picnic, we both lay back on the rug for a long while, absorbing the warm summer sun. I let out a content sigh as I listened to the bees buzzing around the flowers; the birds cheeping in the hedgerow.

"You know," Len began. I looked over to find him sitting up, gazing at the stream a little way off, "I wish life was always as good as this," His voice was soft and wistful, his eyelids drooped slightly and his cerulean irises had a beautiful shine to them. I found myself blushing as I studied him.

"Me too, Len," I sat up and gently placed my hand over his, comfortingly. He turned to me, and his eyes still held that faraway look, and something else. Something I had seen before, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Something I would later determine as lust.

"Miku," He whispered, his voice was husky, and his cheeks turned a light pink. I felt my own face heating up as his got closer. Len leaned over and entwined my hand with his. I could feel his cool breath on my cheek. My eyelids half-closed. Our lips were just about to touch when-

"I said it was _that way, _you idiot!"

"S-Sorry,"

"You better be! Urgh! Now we're lost,"

"L-Lost?"

"Isn't that what I just said? You know what, just shut up!"

"B-But-"

"I said shut up!"

Len and I sprang apart, blushing heavy and avoiding each others' gaze. I looked around (anywhere but at Len) and watched as two figures stumbled through the hedgerow. A tall girl with long, cyan hair and holding a large map in front of her came into view. Following behind her trailed a small boy of about twelve. His hair was the color of apricots, and perched on his back was a large grey backpack.

"W-Wait Ring, l-look over-"

"How many times do I have to say it before I rearrange your face?!"

"But there are peo-"

"Right that's- Oh my God, look, Lui; people!"

The girl took off running madly towards us, with her poor companion dragging the bag behind him. When she reached us, she took a moment to catch her breath before holding out her hand with a big grin,

"Hi there! Ring Suzune's the name. This here's my pig-headed couisin, Lui Hibiki. Could you possibly help us?"

Len took the initiative and shook her hand warmly, "Greetings," He smiled politely, "Len Kagamine. This is my...friend Miku Hatsune. How may we be of assistance?"

Ring gave an exaggerated sigh of relief at this, and indicated the map she was holding, "Well, we were on our way from Grammy's house to catch the bus into Cryptown and, since it's our first time here, we've gotten a bit lost," At this point she shot a glare towards Lui.

Lui let out a small squeak and sort of edged behind me. Ring turned back to us,

"Anyway, we have a map but I can't make head or tail of it,"

Len peered over her shoulder (which must have been difficult, seeing as she was at least five inches taller than him) and a thoughtful expression crossed his face.

"Let's have a look at that," He motioned for the map and Ring handed it to him. He studied it for a second, and then looked up with an amused smile. "Have you tried turning it the right way round?"

Ring's eyes widened and a blush that would rival even my own lit up her cheeks. Lui let out a suppressed snigger from behind me, which fortunately went unnoticed by his cousin.

"A-Ah," Began Ring, looking more embarrassed than ever, scratching the back of her head, "Sorry for wasting your time,"

"Not at all," Len said, gracefully, "And just so you know, the next bus comes in three hours,"

"Oh," Ring looked dumbstruck, so I decided to step in,

"W-Why don't you two stick around here for a while? I-It'd save you waiting," I suggested, nervously.

There was a pause, but then Ring grinned, "Why not?"

* * *

I sat on the grassy bank beside Lui watching Ring and Len play a more mature version of the game 'tag'.

"So you're n-not from around here?" I asked Lui, stretching my aching arms and legs.

"No," Lui said. He seemed to have gotten over his earlier timidness; maybe because his cousin wasn't around? "I'm from a small village way out in the country. Ring's from a city near my village. We came here to visit our Great-Grandma. She's just moved out here,"

"I see," I was about to ask more, but was interrupted by a shout from Len.

"Hey, Miku, Lui; we've only got about an hour left, so why don't you make the most of it and come down to the stream with us?"

I sighed, but with a smile, "What do you say, Lui?"

"Okay!"

Both Lui and I shrieked as the icy water washed over our bare feet.

Ring laughed loudly, "Don't be such babies, you two!" She kicked her foot, and droplets of water sprayed us.

"Hey!" I yelled, and immediately swamped her with water, laughing. Lui copied me and soon Ring too was yelping. A full fledged water-war was underway.

"Now, now, you guys, let's not get too aggressive," Len tried to calm things down from his safe position a few feet away from us.

All three of us soldiers turned to him with looks of disbelief on our faces, and then we looked at each other with mischievous grins.

"Let's get 'im!"

Len squealed like a little girl as he was drenched with freezing-cold water while we all laughed wickedly.

* * *

"Well, I guess this is where we go our separate ways," Len said as we reached the tall sign that indicated the bus stop. I turned to him, surprised,

"B-But I thought we were getting the bus back?" I asked, confused.

Len shook his head, "I called and asked for Gakupo to come pick us up. We can't walk around with dripping wet clothes; we'd catch cold,"

Ring and Lui squirmed guiltily in their own dry clothes, which they had retrieved from their backpack and changed into.

"Oh, okay," I said. There was a mechanical groan from somewhere down the lane and a moment later the bus appeared. I was suddenly enveloped in a bear hug by the tall Ring Suzune.

"Thanks for a great afternoon!" She gushed, before pulling away and doing the same to Len. Lui hung back, a little awkwardly, and reached up to give me a shy peck on the cheek,

"It was nice meeting you, Miku,"

"Y-You too," I stuttered. Lui shook Len's hand and grabbed the backpack.

"Come on, idiot!" Ring scolded and, giving one last wave, the pair got on the bus and went on their way.

For a while Len and I stood in silence, watching the bus trundle away down the lane. I smiled to myself and turned to him,

"Well that was a fun day,"

He glanced at me and nodded, grinning widely, "Want to do it again sometime?"

"Definitely!"

* * *

**Well I'm not too happy about this chapter, what do you think? There're too many time skips . And I really wanted you guys to see more of Ring and Lui, but since they're probably not going to be a big part of this story, I didn't want to make them have too big an impact. So I hope you enjoyed it, guys! **

**Please review!**

**Oh yeah, and before I forget-**

**Question of the chapter: _Who would YOU personally like to see Miku end up with in this fic?_**

**Extra question of the chapter: _Who would you like to see more of in this fic?_**

**Bye!~**


	12. Friendship

**Hello my lovelies!~ Oh gosh, that sounded incredibly creepy didn't it? Oh well ^.^; Thank you all for your response to Chapter 11! Heck, thanks for the response for all the chapters! And again, thank you for being so patient with me in this difficult time X3 I hope you continue to continue to enjoy this story!**

* * *

"Hey, Miku, have you fallen asleep?"

I managed to mumble a small 'no' before letting my head droop even further towards the table.

"You do know that you're probably gonna end up with poached egg in your bangs if you carry on like that?"

My head immediately shot up and I self-consciously combed my fingers through teal strands of hair while Miki laughed quietly.

It had been over a month since mine and Len's outing. Miki and I sat in the servants' dining room, where breakfast had just been served up.

I gave her a mock-glare and focused on trying to eat the inviting, half-eaten breakfast on my plate. Eventually, though, I gave up; I just didn't have the stomach for it that day.

Miki studied me thoughtfully, "Say, Miku, are you okay?"

"Mm," I said vaguely, "I-I'm fine,"

"You don't seem fine," Miki blinked up at me with her big ruby eyes, "You can tell me, Miku,"

I sighed and brought out the torn envelope with my name on it from where it had been resting on my lap. I placed it on the dining table in front of us and sat back, awaiting what she had to say.

Miki was silent for a moment, thinking, but then she sat up and spoke triumphantly, "An envelope!"

I managed not to put my face in my hands in exasperation, and kept a straight face, "Yes, Miki. And what do you think is inside the envelope?"

"A letter!"

"Yes –w-well, sort of. A card,"

She blinked, "A birthday card?" And when I nodded she looked confused, "Wha-? Whose birthday is it?"

This time, I really did put my head in my hands. Miki saw my irritated expression,

"_Yours?!"_

"Yes, Miki!" I almost shouted, and then I composed myself, "At least it will be, in three days,"

"Wow," Miki spoke, "I never even knew,"

"Obviously,"

"Well, what are you gonna do for your birthday?"

"M-Miki that's not the point I'm making here; the card is from my younger sister, Yuki. She sends her and my Papa's love, but mentions that Papa's condition..." I trailed off, looking down at my lap.

"Your Papa's condition...?" Miki prompted.

"...Is getting worse," I finished in a whisper.

Miki frowned. I was glad she didn't frown much; the crease lines in-between her eyebrows really didn't suit her normally-cheerful features,

"Don't worry, Miku," She comforted me, "I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides, he wouldn't want you to worry anyway, would he? He'd want you to enjoy your birthday!" She looked at me closely, "So what _are _you doing for your birthday?"

"It's on Thursday; I'm working,"

"WHA-? Can't you get just _one _day off work?!" She asked in disbelief.

"I already get Sundays off," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's your _birthday,_" Miki sighed, "Well, if you're working in the daytime, why not do something in the evening? I don't know; go for a meal with your friends or something?"

_A meal with your friends. _

I had grown up looking after Papa. At school, nobody talked to me. I simply had not known_ how_ to make friends. So I had gone through my school life friendless until dropping out at the end of 10th grade.

"I-I don't have any friends," I whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Miki cupped her ear.

"I don't have any friends," I spat, somewhat angrily. Miki looked shocked,

"Eh?! _You?! _Not having any friends?" She drooped, "You have me. Don't I count as a friend?"

"Oh, Miki! O-Of course you do, I just thought you meant-"

"And you have Gumi. And Len. And Gakupo," She narrowed her eyes at me, "In fact, practically everyone in this house has told me at some point how great you are!"

I froze, "R-Really? B-But that's impossible,"

Miki began to get up, holding her now-empty plate, "No, it's really not, Miku. You should have more self-confidence, you know," Her face warmed a little bit, "And about your birthday; leave it to me!" She winked and in a few moments was gone.

I couldn't help but feel a hint of nervousness at Miki's words. _What does she mean, 'leave it to her'? _I stood up and cleared my plate away.

* * *

I sighed as I walked down the corridor, making my way towards Rin's bedroom. No matter what Miki said, I just couldn't stop thinking about poor Papa.

Upon reaching Rin's door, I knocked once and then entered. I found Rin and Len both sitting on the two armchairs that had been brought down from the tower room. They both looked up when I arrived. Len smiled warmly. Rin looked right past me, out at the hideous wallpaper that coated the corridor.

I gently shut the door and nodded to them both,

"Good morning, Len. Good morning, Rin,"

"Morning, Miku,"

"..."

_Why is the atmosphere so awkward in here today? _I thought to myself as I took a seat on the edge of Rin's bed.

"I was just telling Rin about our picnic yesterday," Len informed me. Rin glared at him, but he seemed not to notice, "Ring and Lui were real nice, huh? I wish we'd gotten their phone number, or address or something,"

"Y-Yeah," I agreed hastily, warily watching Rin's angry expression. I frantically searched to find a new topic to talk about, "Oh, Len, w-when do you and Rin celebrate your birthday?"

"Our birthday?" He looked over to Rin, smiling, "Two days after Christmas; the 27th of December. Why do you ask?"

"O-Oh, I was just thinking...about birthdays,"

"When's your birthday, Miku?"

The quiet voice of Rin Kagamine cut through my awkward pause. I looked at Rin, surprised. Her turquoise eyes shone with intelligence, her brows were lowered and her mouth set in a small line. She knew! I could tell, just by looking at her that she somehow, impossibly knew that my birthday was in a few days. Even though I hadn't told her.

"I-It's August 30th," I spoke, softly.

Len blinked, "What, Miku? But that's in three days! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I-I didn't want any fuss,"

Len sighed, but he was grinning. He shook his head in mock-despair, "I don't know, Miku. What are we going to do with you?!"

I giggled politely, but I was more focused on Rin. Her eyes had gone back to being as blank as before.

"So what are you going to do for your birthday, then?"

I inwardly huffed and puffed about having to answer the same annoying question twice in one day,

"I'm not-"

Suddenly, the door burst open;

"MIKU!"

Miki stood in the doorway, her eyes sparkling and waving a piece of glossy-looking paper. Then she caught sight of Len, and immediately her expression turned to one of horror,

"O-Oh, Master Len. I didn't know you'd be here. I'm sorry for barging..." Her voice trailed off and she stared down at her shoes.

Len looked at her strangely, "It's alright, Miki. Please carry on," He told her uncertainly.

"Uh, yes, Miku, it's about your birthday; I found this flyer lying around. It says that on your birthday, there's gonna be a special Japanese-style summer festival in Cryptown. There's going to be fireworks and food and everyone's gonna wear those yukata things. I've just asked Gumi, Gakupo, Momo and Teto and they say they'll come. A-And of course, Master Len, you can come if you –er- wanted to. What do you say, Miku?"

I thought about what she had just said and I must say, the idea appealed to me, "It sounds good!" Then something occurred to me, "What about Rin?"

Len glanced around at us all nervously, "W-What about her?"

I blushed, "R-Rin's my friend too," I could feel Rin's gaze on me and flushed even more. I sighed sadly, "But she wouldn't be able to come, would she?"

Len closed his eyes in sympathy. Miki shook her head slowly,

"I guess not..."

I considered my options for a moment. I felt torn, but eventually I made up my mind, "I'm sorry, Miki, but I don't want to do anything if Rin can't come with us. I want all of my friends to be included,"

"Oh," Miki looked quite upset, but not too surprised, "Okay, Miku, I should probably be going-"

"Wait," Len spoke this time, "I have an idea,"

I looked up, "W-What is it?"

He winked at me, "It's a surprise," Len turned to Miki, who hesitated in the doorway, "Miki, I'd like a word with you outside please,"

Miki nodded eagerly, and the two stepped outside the room.

"I wonder what his idea is," I mused, half to myself, half to Rin. In the dull silence, I impatiently tapped my foot on the carpet.

We only had to wait a few minutes until Len reappeared, still grinning. I assumed Miki had gone back to her kitchen duties. I shot Len a questioning glance but he shook his head mischievously,

"I'm not breathing a word, Miku,"

I sighed dramatically. Len hesitated in the doorway,

"I have to go study now, I'll see you two lovely ladies later on,"

He waved and I waved back. Rin remained indifferent.

* * *

Time passed slowly throughout the day. For a while I kept up a one-sided conversation, but eventually gave up when Rin didn't even attempt to reply.

She did speak once, though. It was around half-past five, and I was getting increasingly bored and fidgety. Rin, as usual, was just staring into space, and then she spoke. Right out of the blue;

"She left it there on purpose,"

I blinked, "W-What?"

"If the shoe was a perfect fit, why did it fall off when she ran away?"

"R-Rin, what are you talking about?" I asked, confusedly.

Her face became weary and she closed her eyes, "Cinderella, of course,"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "Of course," I said, a little sarcastically. _What on Earth goes on in this girl's brain?!_

A knock on the door woke me from my thoughts.

"Come in," I called, and the door immediately opened. There stood Gakupo, his violet hair slightly mussed up and his hand gripping the door handle.

"H-Hi Gakupo," I greeted him, shyly.

He gave a weak smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "Miku, the Master has sent for you,"

I froze, before glancing at Rin's surprised expression. I forced a grin onto my face,

"Oh, r-really? I guess I'd better go then," I stood up and smoothed down my dress. Turning to Rin, I added, "I-I'll see you in a minute, Cinderella,"

I took one last look back at her as I followed Gakupo out of the door and along the corridor. I took note of Gakupo's tense shoulders and frown lines and looked up at him questioningly,

"G-Gakupo, is something the matter?"

He turned to me, and his crimson pupils glowed hauntingly. _Wait; crimson? Gakupo has purple eyes, doesn't he?_

"E-er, Gakupo?"

"You're in danger," He hissed and I stopped in my tracks, chilled to the bone. Hadn't that been the same thing Tei Sukone had said on the bus? Tei Sukone, with the pale skin and..._crimson_ eyes.

"Miku, is something the matter?"

I blinked and looked up, hurriedly. Gakupo was stood a little way in front of me, looking at me with concern and tension in his _purple _eyes. I felt my breathing speed up. _Did I imagine that just now?_

"I-I'm fine," I gabbled quickly, and hurried towards him. He grabbed me by the shoulders as I attempted to continue walking,

"Miku, this is the Master's room," Gakupo gestured towards the door nearby, and the tension on his face became even more noticeable. I opened my mouth to speak but he quickly cut me off with words of his own,

"Miku," He paused, his eyes darting from me to the door, his hands still gripping my shoulders. He studied me closely, and then an expression of surprise passed across his face, "Y-You've seen her, haven't you?"

"W-Who?" I stammered nervously.

"Tei," Gakupo whispered, so softly that for a moment I wondered if I'd imagined it. I remained silent, watching his every move. "Tei..." Gakupo struggled, his face bore a stricken expression, "...Died."

"I know," I breathed. The atmosphere suddenly seemed colder. I fancied I could almost see my own breath in the seemingly freezing air.

"He-" Gakupo's mouth twisted as he struggled to form the words, "-Kaito drove her to it, Miku. Tei was m-my friend. The same thing happened as what's happening now. He showed interest in her, invited her to his private quarters. Made her think he loved her. He told Tei that he would leave his wife; that they would run away together. But then one day she found him with another woman,"

An ominous silence fell between us, but was broken when the door to Kaito's room opened. He poked his head out and looked somewhat surprised to see us standing there,

"Ah, Miku, I wondered where you'd gotten to,"

I blinked, my eyes swivelling between the two men, "S-Sorry, sir,"

A small smirk appeared on Kaito's handsome face, "Come along inside, Miku,"

I knew I had no choice but to follow him into the room. If I disobeyed orders I would be out of this house quick as a flash. And then I would never see Rin or Len or anybody again.

"Yes, sir,"

I shot Gakupo a discreet, apologetic glance as I passed him. He stood, frozen, begging me with his eyes not to go in there. But I ignored him.

Once I was inside, I quickly surveyed the room. Two medium-sized windows (both slightly open) took up the majority of one wall. There was a large bed on a small, raised platform on one side of the room, and on the other two velvet sofas and an armchair were placed in front of an unlit fire.

Kaito shut the door behind him, and walked past me to a small table nearby the loveseats. He picked up one of two crystal glasses and a bottle of what looked like champagne. Carefully pouring the sparkling liquid into the glass, he looked at me,

"Drink?" He questioned, his voice smooth as honey.

I shook my head violently. I did not care for champagne.

Kaito shrugged and took a long sip from his glass. He let out an appreciative sigh and set it down again,

"Now, Miku," He took a seat on the velvet couch and motioned for me to sit next to him. Instead I chose to sit on the other sofa, opposite his. An irritated look briefly passed across his masculine features, but he quickly regained his calm composure, "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about,"

I shifted uncomfortably, saying nothing. Kaito bowed his head a little, and gripped the couch with both hands,

"We both know how much I lust for you. With every fibre of my being. With every breath I take,"

I gasped quietly, "B-But, sir, I've already said that I don't-"

"And that's why," He continued sharply, "I'm going to ask you nicely," Kaito looked me dead in the eye and I felt a shiver go through me, "I'm not a man for blackmail, Miku. But in certain circumstances..."

"What is it you want?" I spat with uncharacteristic malice.

"You," He whispered huskily.

"And if I refuse?" I countered, trying not to be fazed by him.

"Then you can leave this house and never return,"

I closed my eyes, feeling sadness in my heart. I had already made my decision. The only decision, in my eyes.

I answered his question not with words, but instead went and stood before him, waiting. He took my grudging invitation and rose to his feet to encircle his arms around my waist. I struggled not to shudder at the man's touch.

He leaned down, and I could feel his warm breath as he whispered in my ear, "I've wanted this for such a long time,"

And then it happened very quickly. One hand was one my lower back, gripping the cloth, the other pressing against the nape of my neck. His lips pressed against mine, his pointy tongue clashing with my own, roughly.

I'm sure we had previously been stood by the fireplace, but now all of a sudden we were sprawled across the bed as he straddled my waist, his hands either side of me.

_I don't want this. I hate it I hate it I hate it! _I screamed inside my head. I tried to drown out what was happening but it didn't work. I felt a tear slide down my face, but Kaito quickly kissed it away,

"Don't cry, my love," He murmured. Oh, how I despised him! His breath came in heavy pants as he continued to place soft kisses on my cheek, my jaw, my neck. His face came to rest just above my collarbone and he looked up it me with a sickening smirk on his lips.

Quick as a flash, he had flipped me over so that I was lying on my stomach,

"Wh-What are you-" I was cut short as he roughly untied the ribbon at the back of my dress. "Please don't!" I cried, as he undid the buttons too.

"But, Miku, remember our agreement?" Kaito flipped me back onto my back and was just beginning to slip my dress off when-

"Father?" A loud, urgent knocking sounded from the door and Kaitofroze. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. He remained quiet for a minute, but the knocking carried on, "Father? Please!"

"W-What is it, Len?" Kaito sounded somewhat strangled as he called back to his son.

"Please, you have to open the door!" Len cried.

"I'm a little busy right now," Kaito almost pleaded.

"It's urgent!"

Kaito let out a deep, angry sigh as his eyes darted back to me, sprawled beneath him, my hair tousled and my skirts riding up. This was bad.

"You; out the window," He hissed at me, gesturing frantically to the semi-open window. I looked at it, doubtfully, unsure whether I would be able to fit through it. To Len, Kaito yelled; "I'll be there in a second,"

I felt more, scared, tears falling from my eyes as Kaito turned back to me with such rage in his eyes,

"Once you're out on the ledge, there's a drainpipe to the left. Climb down that. It's only one story,"

I could do nothing but nod my head like a puppet as he rolled off of me to let me up. I went over to the window and opened it as wide as it would go.

"Quickly!" Kaito hissed as Len started calling again.

I hurriedly hitched up my skirts and dangled one leg out of the window. Taking a large breath, I swung the other one out and balanced unsteadily on the outside ledge. Glancing to my left, I grabbed onto the drainpipe Kaito had promised would be there, and gripped it on both sides with my knees.

I hugged the large pipe and began to half-slide, half-shuffle down the wide pipe. I only relaxed once my feet touched the patio floor of the back garden, and at this I let out a muffled sob. My back slid down the wall as I cried as quietly as I could, burying my face in my arms.

_At least, _I tried to tell myself, _You're safe for now. _But I knew I could not avoid Kaito forever.

After letting my emotions overcome me for a good twenty minutes, I finally pulled myself together and wiped my ruddy cheeks with the sleeve of my dress. I sent a silent prayer to Len for unknowingly rescuing me from his beast of a father and began to make my way back into the house, back to Rin.

I thought that by now she was probably wondering where I had got to, but was proved wrong when I entered her room to find her staring back at me, unsurprised without the slightest hint of a question in her icy eyes.

I put on my best smile and glanced at the small clock on her wall, "Oh look, its quarter to seven; almost tea-time,"

Rin, as always regained her stony silence.

"Y-You know, I don't feel too good. If it's okay with you, I'll skip the dinner and have Gakupo take you there instead,"

Rin's eyes bored into me, but I managed to avoid her gaze,

"Well, see you later,"

I was awoken in the middle of the night by a loud rapping on my bedroom door. I sat up in bed and glanced across at Gumi. Her sleepy eyes glittered in the dark,

"Ughhhh...Whooo iss it?" She grumbled.

"I'll check," I told her, getting up and going over to the door. Cautiously, I opened it a crack, but immediately relaxed when I saw Miki standing there, grinning away.

"Miki? What is it?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you that Len and I have sorted something out for your birthday," Miki proclaimed happily, "So make sure you don't go anywhere on Wednesday,"

"You come knocking in the middle of the night to tell me this?!" I sighed, exasperated.

"Yup! I just spoke with Master Len a minute ago. He's always up this late, probably has insomnia or something," Miki shrugged.

"O-Oh, speaking of Len, I-I-" I paused, trying to think, "Heard a...commotion, from near Kaito's room earlier," I said, not untruthfully, "Do you know what happened?"

"Yes, I think so," Miki told me, "Len said that he'd gone to see Rin but you weren't there,"

"O-Oh yeah, I-I went to the bathroom," I lied.

"Yeah, that's what Rin said,"

I blinked, but before I could say anything, Miki continued her story,

"And then Rin suddenly said that she had seen the Master looking deathly sick, passing on the way to his room. So Len hurried up to check on him, worried that he had died or something. Turned out he was absolutely fine though. Rin must have made it up or something,"

I was quiet for a minute, utterly shocked, but then I remembered Miki was most likely expecting me to say something, "A-Ah, thanks, Miki. I was worried. Well, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"See ya!" Miki waved cheerfully and I shut the door. I stood, leaning against it for a couple of seconds. The gentle sound of Gumi's snoring and my own laboured breathing seemed to fade out into background noise.

Rin knew something was up! How on Earth does someone so seemingly uninterested in people manage to figure out so much? But for now I was thankful for Rin's scary knowledge; she had saved me from giving myself to Kaito. I silently crept back into bed.

_Thank you a million times, Cinderella._

* * *

**How was it? Now, I know a few of you didn't want Miku to get any more involved with Kaito in this fic, but I feel that this is needed for the plotline I'm working on. I'm sorry! (Even though I personally think this Kaito is the epitome of hotness XD)**

**Anyways!~**

**Question of the chapter: _What do you think Len and Miki have planned for Miku's birthday?_**

* * *

**If you review, I'll give you a cookie? ;3**


	13. Smile

**Hello everyone! Many thanks for all the response to chapter 12 :) Okay, I am very excited about this chapter, and I can't wait to share it with you all! Although, it is pretty short compared to the usual, it's about quality not quantity right? And it's shortness is necessary in my opinion, I really didn't want to drag this chapter out!**

**Oh yes, and I don't normally do this, but if you want I recommend searching up _'Evening Fireworks'_ by Rin Kagamine and listening to it while you read this chapter for the full effect :)**

**Anyways~ This chapter is a sort-of turning point for this story, you will see what I** mean** when you read it, I hope! **

**So, as always, enjoy!**

_**'Kiki': Yes, of course I remember you! Thanks for reviewing once again. Yes, there really is too much Miku x Luka about. Really? Thank you, but I don't think my writing is as good as that ^_^ I'll try! And t-the best fanfic you've ever read?! OMIGOSH you are too kind! *huggles* I'm so glad you enjoyed it! :3**_

* * *

"Can I look yet?"

I was (presumably) stood somewhere in the grounds of Kagamine Manor wearing what was (presumably) a long dress of some sort. Although, my current location, my clothing and even my company was unbeknownst to me at that moment in time, as of the thick blindfold I was wearing.

It was the date of my seventeenth birthday, and straight after an ordinary day of caring for Rin, Gumi had pounced on me. She had tempted me to allow her to blindfold me upon reaching our quarters, with the promise of the 'great surprise' that Miki and Len had supposedly arranged.

"Just a minute," Gumi sang. I heard other muffled voices and giggles, though I couldn't make out who they belonged to. I stood there in the evening air, shivering lightly at the cool summer breeze. I waited a good three minutes before Gumi spoke again,

"Right, I'm taking off the blindfold now,"

I felt her hands fumble with the knot, and then the blindfold was gone. I looked down to see myself dressed in a pretty pale-pink yukata*. My hands felt my hair and I guessed it was in some sort of fancy updo.

"Who's is this?" I asked Gumi, pointing to the kimono.

"It's your birthday present from me," Gumi said, dismissively, "But look!"

"T-Thank y-" I trailed off as I looked to where she was pointing, and my eyes widened as I registered the scene before me.

I was stood in the orchard at the end of the manor grounds, but right now, it was almost unrecognisable; the trees lining the walkway were decked out in beautiful, glowing fairy lights and paper lanterns. Small tea lights in jars guided the path to where a large bonfire had just been lit. Strewn across two of the tallest trees was a hand-painted banner that said, 'Happy 17th Birthday Miku'.

A clothed table holding many different foods stood a little way away from the bonfire. And a small rose trellis with the bench underneath it was hung with garlands and streamers. A makeshift stage was set up beside it with some musicians upon it tuning their instruments. And, right beside me, stood Gumi, Miki, Piko, Momo, Teto and Oliver.

"Wow," I breathed, "How did you guys manage all of this?!"

"Len and I had the idea!" Miki said, grinning.

"We decorated the orchard," Gumi told me, slinging an arm around Momo's delicate shoulders.

"I made the food," Teto huffed, eager to get some credit, "A-And Dell's in the band," She nodded proudly towards the handsome, white-haired man smoking a cigarette and tuning his acoustic guitar.

Oliver piped up, a little shyly, "I made the bonfire,"

"And _I-"_ Piko was quickly stopped with a sharp look from everybody excluding me. I felt a confused expression cross my face but quickly shrugged it off. I looked around the group once more. Then I noticed something was missing.

"B-But where are Len and Rin? A-And Gakupo?" I hated to ask, but I didn't want any of my friends to be left out, "They are coming, aren't they?"

There was a small pause, but suddenly from behind us came a shout,

"Over here!"

A hushed, somewhat respectful silence overcame our little group as we turned to see three figures making their way towards us. I recognised Len from his voice, and made out Gakupo's tall frame and confident stride. But the middle person... surely not?!

Rin Kagamine hobbled her way forwards, dressed in a beautiful blue yukata with a black obi, supported on both sides by her brother and the butler. Her hair was pulled back in an updo similar to my own, but fixed with a smaller, black version of her signature bow. My mouth dropped.

As they got closer, I ran up to meet them, a large grin spreading across my face, "You guys! Y-You made it!"

"Of course," Len beamed.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Gakupo winked, a small smirk upon his lips.

Rin said nothing, but her eyes glittered in a way I had never seen before, and her small hands quaked with apprehension from where they rested on Len's arm. She shook off Gakupo's gentle grip on her and instead grasped the crook of my elbow, softly pulling my arm. Rin looked up at me with large eyes,

"Come on," She instructed quietly, nodding towards a few garden chairs placed near the bonfire. Len and I both supported her as we walked over to the chairs and took our seats. I looked over to where Miki and Piko stood by the buffet table, both conversing furiously with mischievous grins on their faces. _I wonder what they're talking about?_ I thought to myself.

Len leaned back in his chair and stretched out his hands towards the flames to warm them, "You wait, Miku," He told me, grinning, "The best is yet to come,"

"H-Huh?" I tilted my head to one side but he said nothing more.

After a minutes silence, he started fumbling around in his pockets, then brought out a small, blue parcel,

"Here," Len held it out to me, "Happy birthday, Mi! It's your present from Rin and I,"

"You didn't have to!" I told him as I took the parcel from him, and carefully began to open it. I gasped as a glittering object slid into my palm. Holding it up to the light, I studied the beautiful silver chain. I noticed the rose charm hanging from the necklace, and grinned, "Oh my goodness, thank you!"

Len smiled, "Anytime!"

He leaned over towards me, taking the necklace from my hands and gently draping it around my neck, doing up the clasp at the back. Then he sat back in his own chair and grinned.

I returned it, then sighed contentedly and closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the bonfire. When I opened them again, though, I let out a squeak of shock; Gumi's cheerful face was about a centimetre away from my own, and she gave her characteristic terrier-laugh at my small outburst,

"Here!" She passed me a red-colored popsicle and I accepted it eagerly.

"Thanks," I said, biting into the cold treat and savouring the sweet taste.

"So," Gumi began, looking round the orchard, "Whad'ya think?"

"I think it's great!" I told her, truthfully, "It's really tasty!"

She looked at me, confusion on her face for a moment but then she rolled her eyes, sighing, "No, I mean your birthday celebration!"

"O-Oh," I stammered, blushing, "T-That's wonderful as well,"

"Hehe!" She grinned, and then said after a moment, "But what's a party without dancing?!"

"...Dancing?" I repeated, uncertainly.

"Yup! Come on!" Suddenly, she grabbed my free hand and pulled me up. My half-eaten popsicle fell to the ground.

"Hey!" I yelped, indignantly, but didn't protest as she dragged me towards where a group of people stood, underneath the small trellis with roses climbing up it.

Piko and Momo looked up when we arrived, and Miki smiled at me. Teto gave us a small nod, and Gakupo a teasing smirk.

"Wanna dance?" Gumi asked, simply. When Miki nodded enthusiastically, and Piko violently shook his head (which was promptly ignored), Gumi grinned, "Good! Let's go!"

Gumi's idea of dancing was very different from what I had imagined; we all fanned out around the bonfire and clasped each others' hands. I ended up holding onto Miki on one side, and Len –who had decided to join in as well- on the other. I glanced back nervously at Rin who had had to remain sitting on her chair, but her blue eyes shone. She gave me what could have been her brushing a strand of hair from her face; merely a flick of the wrist. But I took it as a wave, and grinned back at her.

A fast, cheerful country sort of music started up from the band, and we all began to dance around the bonfire. It was a little awkward at first, but as the music sped up –and so did we- I began to really enjoy myself. I laughed as I tripped over my long skirts, and Len had to frantically haul me back up. I surveyed everybody's smiling, fire-warmed faces as we danced, and for the first time ever, I felt like I truly belonged.

The music stopped and Gumi looked at us, "Again?"

While most people nodded, I shook my head, breathlessly,

"I-I think I'll have to sit this one out, guys. Sorry!"

Gumi stuck out her tongue at me but didn't object. I detached myself from the circle and went to sit back with to Rin.

"Hey," I greeted her as I sat down. She was silent as her gaze travelled around the grounds, taking in the scene before her. I sat back in my chair and watched as everyone took up their dance again. Then, unexpectedly, Rin spoke,

"I want to go for a walk,"

I studied her with a confused expression, "Can't you wait a few minutes?"

Rin gave a small shrug which clearly meant 'no'.

I sighed, "Okay, I'll just get Len," But as I stood up, I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked down to see Rin's hand grasping the thin material, "W-What?" I frowned slightly.

"No Len. No Gakupo," She muttered, firmly.

"E-Eh..? Then Gumi?"

Rin gave me a disbelieving look.

"F-Fine, then we'll just go, okay?"

She gave a small, abrupt nod and I held out my hand to help her up.

"Len, we're just going for a walk!" I yelled, but he didn't seem to hear me, he was too busy laughing and dancing wildly with the others. I gave a Rin-esque shrug, and we set off walking towards the end of the orchard.

Where the garden stopped stood a hedge that separated the manor grounds from the woods that stretched for a few miles in the opposite direction of Cryptown. A small gate cut through the hedge, right in the centre, and Rin and I shuffled our way through it.

"Are you sure these woods are safe?"

Rin nodded.

"Alright,"

I looped my arm around her waist to support her and we carried on walking through the trees. If I looked behind me, I could still see the warm glow of the bonfire through the gaps in the shrubbery, and that reassured me. The full moon lit up the overgrown path, guiding our route.

After about five minutes of walking, I sat Rin down on a fallen tree-trunk to catch her breath. I collapsed down beside her, and we were both silent for a moment. I looked at her; her kimono was in slight disarray from all the movement, and a few strands of hair had come loose from her updo, but she was beautiful.

"Thank you, Rin,"

Her head whipped round, a question in her eyes. The question was, '_What for?_'

"For just being, well...Rin," I replied as if she had actually spoken, my voice lower in volume. She blinked, and I felt her tiny hand come to rest on my shoulder in what I guessed was a comforting gesture. I purposefully tilted my head to one side, feeling her fingers brush against my cheek. I took a breath,

"Rin, I-"

**"Ri-in? Miiiku?" **

A few distant voices were calling us; Everybody was probably wondering where on Earth we'd gotten to.

I was suddenly glad for the interruption; I had no idea how I was going to finish that sentence. I wasn't sure I wanted to know, either. I stood up, hastily, straightening my yukata.

"Come on, Rin," I said. She didn't look up. I felt my cheeks flush as I held out my hand, "We'd best be getting back,"

* * *

The others were indeed searching for us. When we came back through the gate, I saw them all scouring the grounds.

"Where are they?!"

"If they don't get back soon, they'll miss the-"

"Rin, Miku? Are you there?"

"We're here," I called as we walked towards the small group.

"Oh, there you are!" Len cried.

"We were getting worried," Said Miki, a little reproachfully.

"Where the hell did ya go?!" Gumi burst out, "We thought you were gonna miss the-"

Gakupo hurriedly covered his younger sister's mouth with his hand, much to her protest, "Hush, Gumi; It's a surprise," He told her, gently.

Just then, I noticed somebody's presence was missing, "Hey, where's Piko?"

I was answered by a sharp, inhuman squeal, and we all turned to watch as a firework lit up the sky, closely followed by a second, then a third. Pretty soon the whole sky was glowing with colors as the fireworks exploded into beautiful sparks.

We all stood, captivated by them. Gumi nudged me, a smug expression on her face, and I grinned back at her.

Somehow, Rin's hand found mine, and I looked at her in surprise. She stared back at me for a minute, and then-

_And then she smiled!_

I stared at the small curve of her mouth in shock. Rin was smiling! Really smiling! Even if it was small, it was still a real, genuine feat. I returned it ecstatically, feeling my eyes brimming, and squeezed her little hand. Then Rin turned her head once again away from mine to watch the sky come alive.

I turned to Len, who was standing the other side of me. I patted his arm with my free hand and he looked at me, questioningly. I began to speak but of course my voice was lost among the loud squeals and booms of the fireworks.

He leaned over, and I put my mouth to his ear,

"Len," I gushed, excitedly, "Operation smile is complete!"

Len's eyes widened, and he quickly glanced at his still-smiling sister's upturned face, and then back at me. His mouth opened and closed a few times, a blush upon his cheeks, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I shook my head, laughing, to show that I couldn't hear him. Len shrugged, and then he too grabbed my unoccupied hand.

The three of us stood there, linked, watching as the colors faded and the sky grew dark once again. After that we all let go of each others' hands, but I still felt the bonds that tied me to the two Kagamine children.

When it was close to midnight, I received hugs from most of the group. I returned them all warmly, "Thanks for a great night, you guys!" I grinned, "It was the best birthday ever,"

The group slowly disbanded, and Len, Rin and I made our way indoors. When it was time for me to say goodbye, and go down the corridor that led to my own room, we stopped for a minute to say our farewells. I leaned over towards Len and planted a soft kiss on his red cheek. I realised that he had grown taller over the summer months and was the same height as me now, maybe even taller. Whereas Rin remained as small and sweet as always.

After a moment's deliberation, I quickly ducked my head, and –before I could convince myself not to- placed a kiss on Rin's pale cheek as well.

"Thanks, both of you," I curtseyed slightly, "I'll never forget this night,"

"Me either," Len said. Rin nodded in agreement.

I waved, "See you tomorrow!"

And with that, I turned down the left corridor towards Gumi and I's quarters.

I was determined to hang onto the warm, glowing feeling for as long as possible. I recalled the beautiful fireworks, the feeling of Len's hand on mine, the warmth of the bonfire, and of course, Rin's beautiful smile. I grinned to myself like a schoolgirl as I entered our room.

Noting a snoring, fully-clothed Gumi sprawled on her own bed, I shook my head fondly and undressed. I climbed into bed and lay my head on the pillow.

Sleep came to me quickly that night, and visions of a certain smiling girl filled my dreams.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? :D This chapter was a little difficult at first, but it turned out to be so much fun to write! I really love Rin here, and I can't wait for you guys to see more of her :3**

**Please follow, favorite review if you liked this chapter!**

***A Yukata is a thin type of kimono, traditionally worn in the summer in Japan. Oh, and an Obi is the belt/sash type of thing that holds it together. **

_**Question of the chapter: What do you think will happen next?**_

_**Bonus question of the chapter: Who is your favorite character in this fanfic?**_

**Okay, so I'm doing something now that I've seen a lot of people doing, but I didn't want to seem to pushy before ^_^ Oh well;**

* * *

**I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER IF I GET 4 MORE REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!~**


	14. Miki

**Hello everyone :) Woah, first of all, the feedback I got for chapter 13 was incredible! I love you all so much *huggles*, though I'm sure I don't deserve all these awesome readers X3 **

**This chapter took a long time to write, partly because of writer's block and partly because of personal reasons. Anyway, did everybody have a good Christmas?~**

**I think I'm gonna give the chapters names instead of just numbers, so yeah XP**

_**Smiley Face: **__**Thanks! And you don't have to thank me! I will finish this story no matter how slowly I update things ;D**_

**_I ship yuri: Haha! "Romance, suspense and even assholes" I love it! Thanks very much!_**

**_Kiki:_****_ Of course ;3 Oops, I'll fix that now, thanks for pointing that out! Hahaha, we shall soon see! XD Hehe, that's nice :D Thank you! You are too kind! QwQ That's quite alright, thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Guest: Aw! Did it really bring tears to your eyes? I'm so shocked, I didn't think this story was as nearly as powerful as that! And I will try to include more of Len and Rin's sibling relationship, I never really thought of that XD Thank you!_**

**_sora:_****_ You really think so?! QwQ Thank you so much! Waah!~_**

**Thank you also to _Guest, Shimi-san and IKilledMe!_**

**Also, just as a warning, we don't see much of dear Rin-chan in this chapter. Simply because I think the character this chapter centers around needs moar love (and also I needed to get her out of the way).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Neru wants a party,"

Len rolled his eyes –an uncharacteristic gesture for the polite boy- and I looked at him in surprise. Gripping the handles of Rin's wheelchair, I slowed to look at him questioningly. Rin's shawl rustled as she turned slightly to glance up at her brother.

"A party? What for?" I asked, simultaneously breathing in the sweet scent of the roses in the flowerbeds of the manor grounds we were standing in. I smiled; the scent reminded me of Rin, who always smelt of the flowers, even without applying perfume. I shook my head of these thoughts and tried to concentrate on what Len was saying.

"Her birthday," He informed me, and we began to walk at a normal pace once more.

I tilted my head to one side, my teal hair (worn loose that day) swishing around my face, "When's that?"

"November 1st," Len said, rolling his eyes again.

"But it's only September!" I pointed out. Rin gave a barely audible sigh from where she sat in her wheelchair.

"I know, but she mentioned that she wanted to hold a costume-themed birthday ball the day before; on Halloween night," Len shrugged, "Well, it is her eighteenth after all,"

"I see," I mumbled, "So who's going to be attending?"

Len scratched his head in thought, "Lords, ladies –probably. A few of Neru's friends (not that she has many), and family. I'll ask for you to be invited, though," He winked at me.

I blushed, "N-No Len, that's fine. You don't have to do that for me!"

"But I want you to come," His cerulean eyes locked on my own and we stopped walking. For a moment it was just me and him, our surroundings fading into the background. Then Rin fidgeted about in her wheelchair and broke the spell.

Len gave a nervous laugh, "A-Anyway, I'd best be off to my studies. Send for me if you need anything,"

He stooped down beside Rin to drop a light kiss on his sister's forehead,

"Bye, Miku,"

"G-Goodbye, Len," I smiled as I watched him leave the garden, waving when he looked back. I glanced over to Rin, grinning a little awkwardly, "S-So, Rin. What do you want to do now?"

Rin shrugged, and stared up at me with those large blue eyes, her pointy tongue slightly poking out of her mouth. I stifled a chuckle, pressing my lips together and pushed her over to where the fountain stood, cool water pouring over the stone.

I took a seat on the edge of the water feature, and positioned Rin so that she sat beside me. Leaning back to soak up the September sunshine, I let out a long sigh, closing my eyes. I heard Rin do the same, although on a more miniscule scale.

After a few moments of peaceful silence, the rustling trees being the only noise, my small companion spoke up,

"Miku?"

My eyes widened at the girl's soft voice, and I realised it was the first time she had ever said my name seriously.

"Y-Yes?" I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was leaning forward in her wheelchair slightly, her sky-blue eyes shining brightly, and for some reason she looked quite sad, "What's the matter?"

Rin's eyes moved down to her lap, and she kept her gaze lowered for several seconds, "Cinderella..." She sighed and raised her head to look into my eyes, "Cinderella really did want the prince to find her,"

"Cinderella again?" I raised my eyebrow slightly, but let her speak when she shot me a scowl.

"Even though she acted like she didn't," The small girl continued, "She left her glass slipper there on purpose. So the prince would find her and they would live happily ever after,"

"I see," I told her in an ordinary tone, as if we were discussing something as normal as the weather.

"Cinderella shouldn't have fooled the prince," Rin paused, "She shouldn't have pretended to be something she wasn't. But I suppose once she had started building up a barrier, and she couldn't stop. She needed someone to tear it down, and the prince did just that,"

I no longer knew what Rin was talking about, I didn't even know if she did, but I nodded my head intelligently anyway and mumbled my agreement. Rin's eyes narrowed suddenly, as if she could see that I had no clue what she was saying,

"You'll see," She muttered, and I shivered at her ominous tone, "You'll see, Miku Hatsune,"

_That night I dreamed. I dreamed of dancing in a bright room filled with people. My partner was a graceful woman with long hair, but I could not see her face and the colors were all distorted. We laughed as we danced a beautiful waltz, but then the clock chimed twelve, and the girl froze._

"_Oh no," She cried, "Oh no, oh no, oh no,"_

_And with that, she turned and fled without even saying goodbye. _

"_Wait!" I yelled after her, stretching out my hand. I winced at my somewhat manly voice, and then I noticed that I was wearing a suit. I shrugged these strange thoughts off though, realising the girl was getting away. I was suddenly struck with the thought that I would never see her again, and began to chase after her._

_Pushing through the dancing couples, I lost sight of the woman, but continued on blindly, turning into a winding corridor. I was just about to race down a flight of stairs when I came to a sudden halt, spying the girl at once. She was bent down on the landing, and I darted back round the corner, pressing my back against the wall. _What is she doing?

_I peered round the corner, and saw the girl remove her shoe with a smile on her face. She carefully placed it on one of the stairs and turned to continue running again._

_Suddenly, a rush of adrenaline coursed through me and I tore after the girl, down the stairs, crushing the glass shoe under my boot. The girl must have heard it break, for she looked back in horror to see me close on her heels. She was about to dart off once again, when I reached out and grabbed her arm._

"_Don't," I blinked, confused, as now my voice was suddenly soft, and higher pitched. The girl turned her face towards me, and then..._

I woke up gasping, my face damp with sweat and the bed sheets tangled around my legs. I exhaled deeply, slowly sitting up in bed,

"What a weird dream," I mumbled to myself, sleepily. Then I heard a snuffle from the other side of the room. I squinted in the darkness, and just managed to make out Gumi's slender form sitting on her bed. Although she had her back to me, I could see her shoulders shaking as she sobbed.

Even though she had done this once before, I decided that this time I could not simply ignore the girl's cries, so I quietly got out of bed and tiptoed over to her own.

"G-Gumi?" I whispered, gently patting her quivering shoulder. She jumped lightly, and swung her head round to stare at me. I quickly leaned over to turn on her bedside lamp and then sat beside her. Gumi's apple-green eyes were watery and rimmed with red, her nose running slightly. I took hold of the corner of my nightgown and began to dab at the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Gumi," I repeated, "What's wrong?"

She gave what sounded like a strangled laugh, "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just being silly,"

"No," I frowned, "Tell me,"

She sighed and closed her eyes, her stubby eyelashes spiky against her tanned cheek, "I had a nightmare,"

"Oh," I gingerly placed my hand on her back and looked at her with sympathy, "What happened?"

Gumi shuddered, "It was just... I've had it before. A few times actually, and it's always been the same. But this time it was different,"

"Go on," I coaxed her, encouragingly.

"Okay, I'm running. Running like I never have before. For some reason I'm crying, and yelling out somebody's name. But everything's a blur, and I can't make out what I'm saying. My voice sounds all low and distorted though; weird.

"Anyway, I run down a corridor -kinda looks like the ones in this house- and up a few flights of stairs. Actually _a lot _of stairs. Then I reach this door, and I open it... And that's where the dream normally ends,"

I frowned, "_Normally ends?"_

Gumi nodded, "Yup, but tonight was different –like I said," She takes a long, shaky breath, "The dream didn't end there. I went into the room and the first thing I saw was a rope. A long rope,"

She paused, and I found myself holding my breath.

"And then..." Gumi continued and I saw her eyes tearing up again, "There was a girl. The rope was round her neck, and her body was...swinging," She let out a loud sob, and I squeezed her hand gently.

"Do you know who it was?" I asked, seriously.

"Yup," Gumi whispered, "...It was... Tei,"

"T-Tei Sukone?" I gasped, then tried to compose myself, "She, um, actually did hang herself in real life, didn't she?"

Gumi nodded, "After that, the tears came even more. I screamed, and hunted around for something to sever the rope with. I found a knife, and hacked at it until all the strings snapped. Then I held her in my arms, sobbing and refusing to let go,"

I shivered, "So, you were friends with Tei?"

Gumi shook her head, "No. I never even spoke to her. But in the dream..." She bit her lip, "This is gonna sound really strange,"

"It's alright," I said, watching her closely.

Gumi took a breath, "In the dream, I don't think I was myself,"

I blinked in surprise, "W-Who were you, then?"

Gumi drooped, "I don't know,"

I leaned in close and gave her a quick hug, "It's alright, Gumi. It was just a nightmare,"

"Mmm," She mumbled, vaguely.

"Don't let it worry you," I continued, and then glanced at the clock on the wall, "It's almost time to get up, anyway," I stood up and held out my hand for her to take, "Here,"

Gumi looked up at me, wiping away the rest of her tears, and smiled, "Thanks, Miku,"

I returned her smile, "Anytime,"

At breakfast I mulled over my simple bowl of porridge. _What was with Gumi's nightmare? Did it mean something. _For what was probably the millionth time that day, I thought of the deceased girl, Tei. I shuddered at the thought of her blood-red eyes, her icy skin, but I pushed her to the back of my mind when Miki took a seat on the bench next to me.

"Yo!" She greeted me happily, her magenta eyes sparkling.

"Hey," I smiled, "You seem happy,"

Miki grinned mysteriously, "That's because I am!"

I swivelled round on my seat –leaving my uninviting porridge to go cold- and faced her properly, "Okay, Miki; spill the beans,"

A small blush appeared on the girl's round cheeks, but she seemed oblivious to it, "Well...Piko asked me on a date!" She squealed, clapping her hands together in delight.

"Piko?" I thought of the arrogant boy with silver hair and different-colored eyes, and remembered Miki had had a huge crush on him. _Funny, _I thought, _I thought he wasn't interested in her, _"Congratulations!" I said out loud, clapping her on the back.

"Thanks!" Miki laughed, "I can't wait!"

"I'll bet," I agreed, although I wasn't oblivious to the stares Oliver was giving us from the other end of the long table. I looked over to find him gazing at Miki with what seemed like a sad and wistful expression in his eyes. I gave him a sympathetic glance, but when he noticed he turned beet red and hastily ducked his head.

I looked down at my own breakfast and wrinkled my nose; porridge had never been a favorite of mine, "I gotta go," I said to Miki.

Her expression turned to disappointment, "But I wanted to tell you about how Piko asked me out," She pouted.

I laughed softly, "Well I'm sure you can tell me all about it some other time. See you later!" I swiftly picked up my bowl and stacked it on the washing-up pile. I gave a small, shy wave to Oliver as well, which was promptly ignored by the still red-faced boy. I chuckled again to myself as I made my way out of the hall and down the corridor.

Somehow, as I walked, I found my thoughts drifting back to Tei Sukone again. _Is Tei somehow trying to tell me something? Who was Gumi supposed in her dream? What does all this-_

"_Hey_!"

My eyes opened wide as I crashed into the person in front of me. We were both sent sprawling and I lay on the floor for a few seconds. _Oww. _I rubbed my elbow and gingerly sat up.

"_You _again?!"

I felt my toes curl up as I met the gaze of a fuming Neru Kagamine.

"N-Neru," I greeted her, nervously.

"For God's sake, Hatsune. You really need to watch where you're freaking going!" She growled, her golden eyes flashing as she got to her feet.

I stared at her with my mouth open, dumbstruck, still sitting on the floor. She looked me up and down, eyes narrowed and then suddenly turned her head away from me. I felt confusion cloud my thoughts, but then I registered the hand Neru was stiffly holding out to me, as if she was going to help me up.

I blinked, my eyes travelling from her hand to her face, which was still turned towards the wall, "I-Is this a trick?" I asked warily.

"No you idiot," I heard her say through gritted teeth, "Just take it!"

I cautiously reached out and grasped her hand, sighing with relief when she just pulled me up to my feet. I brushed myself down and realised that I was around half a head taller than the older girl. _Woah, she really is short._

When I let go of her hand, Neru turned back to me, a vivid blush apparent on her pale cheeks. We both stood awkwardly for a few seconds, until I said,

"S-So, I hear you're having a party,"

"Mm," She frowned, distractedly, "S'not certain yet. A-And don't expect an invite or anything, because I definitely won't be inviting _you_," She snapped quickly, looking somewhat flustered.

_I wouldn't want to go to your party anyway! _I bit back the reply and instead smiled sweetly at her, "That's cool, Neru. I'll see you around!"

"Not if I see you first," The blonde growled with an unspoken threat in her voice. I shrugged, turning and walking away. As I strode with feigned confidence towards Rin's room, I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. _Neru's such an old grouchy guts. I feel sorry for her future husband. _I snorted. _That is, if she even get's married. She's so moody, I doubt anyone would even date her! _

Reaching Rin's bedroom, I knocked once on the door like usual and then entered. Rin was sat on one of the chairs, with Luka Megurine occupying the other.

"O-Oh, hello, Luka," I greeted the tall figure, a little surprised to see her visiting Rin so early.

"Good morning, Miku," The pink haired woman smiled gracefully, and studied me with powder-blue eyes, "My, my. Miku, you _are _growing up into a fine young woman, don't you agree, Miss Rin?"

Rin stayed silent but her eyes glowed with something I'd never thought I'd see from her; _pride?!_

I blushed and hid my face with my bangs, "T-Thank you,"

Personally, I didn't think I looked any different from when I had first arrived at Kagamine Manor; my chest was still as depressingly small as ever, my hips not very wide, and my legs of average length. My hair had grown longer and stragglier, and at the moment was in desperate need of a haircut and so tied back in rough twintails.

Luka watched me for a moment then spoke as if I'd actually said my thoughts out loud, "Your face. It looks more mature. Wise, even. Not the baby-faced little Miku Hatsune who came here looking for work," Luka chuckled, "And your eyes. They have a glow about them now that wasn't there before," She lowered her voice, "Miku, are you perhaps in love?"

I stiffened. Rin's eyes widened, and she quickly glanced at Luka in disbelief. I felt the heat creep across my face and struggled to keep calm, "N-No, Luka. I'm not in l-love!"

Luka raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows, "Oh really? Come on, Miku," She winked, "Who's the lucky boy?"

"I-I..." I trailed off, looking at Rin in desperation. _Help me out here?_

Rin sat in silence for a minute, her blue eyes narrowed. Then she spoke up, in a surprisingly sour tone for her, "Oh, Miku's in love alright. With my brother, Len,"

I froze, "_R-Rin!" _I hissed sharply, "F-For the last time, I am _not _in love with your brother!"

"Are too," Rin retorted softly, glaring at me.

Luka started chuckling, breaking up Rin and I's quarrel, "You two;" She laughed, "You sound like an old married couple,"

I blushed deeply at this, staring down at my feet and mumbling embarrassed retorts. Rin just rolled her sapphire eyes and looked away.

A knock at the door broke through the awkward silence, and after a pause Miki entered.

"Ma'am, I brought your tea," She told Luka cheerfully, nodding to the tray she was holding.

Luka's cornflower eyes lit up, "Splendid, thank you...um, what was your name again, dear?"

"It's Miki, Ma'am," Miki said proudly, puffing out her chest and taking the tray over to the small coffee table in between the two armchairs.

Luka took one of the china cups and sipped delicately, "Mm, beautiful name," She focused on the red-headed girl.

Miki grinned, "Thank you! Right, well...I'm off! See ya later, Miku,"

"B-Bye," I watched my friend bounce out of the room and sighed, "She's so bouncy,"

Luka closed her eyes and smiled, "Well, her spirits are high and so is her heart by the looks of it. I'm sure she's a wonderful servant,"

I looked at Luka, blinking. _Miki... _I thought of all the times Miki had been there for me, waiting patiently at the dining table, listening eagerly to what I had to say, giving me advice. I remembered how she came quickly without question whenever anyone sent for her. I thought of her bright, ruby orbs and her wide, toothy grin. I found my eyes watering. _Miki, you've been such a good friend to me. _

"Miku?"

Luka's concerned voice cut through my thoughts, and I realised I had been spacing out. I smiled, shifting my eyes to look at the carpet,

"Yes...Yes she is,"

It was late afternoon/early evening when I said goodbye to Rin to go and wash up before dinner. I was just making my way down the winding corridor, when I heard muffled voices. I stopped walking, frowning curiously. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I recognised Miki's voice. Edging closer to the sounds, I tried to breathe as quietly as I could.

"You don't have to anymore, Miki,"

My eyes widened when I recognized Piko's voice.

"But what about the others?" I heard Miki say, "How are they going to manage?"

"They'll be fine," Piko replied quietly.

"I don't know," Miki's voice wavered.

"Please?" The footman prompted.

"Okay," Miki whispered, so softly that I had to strain my ears to hear her.

"Thank you,"

I blinked, and slowly peered round the corner from my hiding place. Piko was embracing Miki with a small smile on his face. The girl's face was pressed into his chest, and he calmly stroked her long red hair. Then, suddenly, Piko's blue and green eyes looked up to meet mine.

"Hey!" He called out, an expression of annoyance crossing his face. I gasped, and quickly turned and ran back the way I had come, but not before I heard Miki's voice,

"What? What is it?"

"It was...I just saw-" I heard Piko sigh, "Never mind, come on let's go. You've got dinner to serve,"

I continued running for a few minutes, taking a different route to my room and then stood against the wall, panting.

_What on earth were they talking about? _I thought.

The door to my bedroom opened, and out strode Gumi. She looked at me in confusion,

"Hey, Miku," She tilted her head to one side, "Whatcha doing?"

I shrugged, smiling hopelessly, "Nothing,"

The green-haired girl raised an eyebrow but didn't question me further, "Well, see you at dinner,"

"See you," I replied, going into our shared room. I shut the door behind me and grabbed the hairbrush from where it rested on top of the chest of drawers. I carefully undid the ties that held my messy twintails in place and brushed my hair out carefully.

When I was finished, I was about to redo my previous hairstyle when I glanced at the clock. It was already time for dinner! _No time to do that now, _I though, cursing my tardiness. I did a speedy once-over on my cloths, and then darted out of the door and down the corridor.

Dinner had been a delicious and refreshing meal, but I couldn't help but noticed how distracted Miki had seemed when she served the food. I shrugged off my concerns, as I yet again stood in front of Gumi and I's bedroom. Patting my full stomach, I opened the door.

I gasped loudly, as I registered the figure sitting on my bed, seemingly waiting for me. My heart sped up and I took a step back, but then I realised who it was and my mind clouded with confusion.

"Miku,"

Miki looked up at me with heavy eyes from where she sat on the edge of my bed. A small suitcase rested beside her, and she slouched with sadness.

"M-Miki, what are you doing?" I asked, almost warily.

Miki sighed and closed her eyes, "I had to talk to you,"

For some reason, I found myself shivering even though it wasn't cold. I entered the room, carefully shutting the door behind me and sat opposite her on Gumi's bed.

"I-" Miki hesitated, "I'm leaving,"

"Leaving?" I felt my brows furrowing, "W-What do you mean?"

"I'm running away," The girl said softly, "With Piko,"

"B-But, why?"

"There's nothing left for me here," Miki smiled sadly, "I received news recently that my father died,"

"Oh, Miki," I was shocked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shook her head, "Although we weren't close, it still hurts. My father never did anything with his life. He just wrote meaningless manuscripts and drank our money away. I don't want to be a servant for the rest of my life. I want to mean something,"

"You are something!" I protested, feeling my eyes fill with tears, "You're an excellent worker, a-and-" I paused, "Y-You're my best friend,"

Miki's eyes clouded and she looked into my own turquoise orbs, "I'm sorry, Miku," I felt the tears begin to fall freely down my cheeks. She glanced upwards, her eyes seeing something else, and not the dull, dirty ceiling of my bedroom,

"Piko has no family either. We'll go somewhere far away. In the countryside, and find a little work somewhere. We'll get our own house, just for us, and live happily ever after," A tear slid down her cheek, "But I'll miss you, ya know?"

I stared at her, not wanting to believe it, "Miki..."

Miki gave me another sad smile, and got to her feet, picking up her pathetically small suitcase, "Well," She said, "I'd best be off. I can't keep Piko waiting,"

"W-Wait," I stood up, grabbing her hand, "I'll walk you to the door,"

"Thanks," Miki smiled gratefully, and I saw how nervous she was, "We'll be going out the back door though, so that no-one will see us,"

"Okay," I agreed, "Wait there," I turned my back to her so that she couldn't see what I was doing and grabbed something from my bedside cabinet, stuffing it into my dress pocket, "Alright, let's go,"

The walk to the kitchen was pretty silent, but we were both content just with each others' presence. The corridors were dark by this time, and I shivered at the cold air. When we arrived at the door to the kitchen, Miki took a small key from her coat pocket and slid it into the lock. With a click, the door opened and we hurriedly made our way through the dim room, stumbling into counters on the way.

We reached the back door and opened that, too. The cold air rushed to meet me, and I suddenly wished I had brought a coat. _Oh well, _I thought, _too late for that now. _I followed Miki down a few steps and stopped abruptly. I noticed Piko waiting a short distance away, him too holding a suitcase and dressed in warm clothes.

"So," I said to Miki and she turned to face me, "This is it,"

"Oh, Miku," She cried, and I was suddenly enveloped in a giant hug, "I'm gonna miss you so much," She sniffed, and I felt my own tears start to fall again.

"Me too," I choked, "Take care of yourself,"

"You as well. Don't forget about me!" Miki giggled quietly, but she sounded slightly strangled.

"How could I?" I laughed, my eyes beginning to sting.

Miki smiled sadly, "Goodbye, Miku,"

Without waiting for a reply, she turned and walked towards Piko. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. They both waved once before going on their way.

As they walked away from the manor, memories of Miki flashed through my mind.

_I sat down a fair bit away from anybody else at the servant's dining table; not wanting to intrude, but the moment I sat down, a girl scooted across the bench to sit next to me. I recognised her as the maid who had served dinner the night before,_

_"Hi," She addressed me, "I'm Miki. I hope you don't mind me sitting here?" I blinked,_

_"N-No, of course not!" I offered my hand, wincing when I noticed my grubby fingernails with the peeling turquoise nail polish, "I'm Miku. Miku Hatsune," She warmly took my hand in her own and shook it, seeming not to notice my horrible nails,_

_"Nice to meet you, Miku. Hey; our names sound similar! Isn't that cool; Miki and Miku!"_

I felt a sob rising in my throat, and covered my eyes with my hands.

_I had grown up looking after Papa. At school, nobody talked to me. I simply had not known_how_ to make friends. So I had gone through my school life friendless until dropping out at the end of 10th grade._

_"I-I don't have any friends," I whispered._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Miki cupped her ear._

_"I don't have any friends," I spat, somewhat angrily. Miki looked shocked,_

_"Eh?! _You_?! __Not having any friends?" She drooped, "You have me. Don't I count as a friend?"_

_"Oh, Miki! O-Of course you do, I just thought you meant-"_

_"And you have Gumi. And Len. And Gakupo," She narrowed her eyes at me, "In fact, practically everyone in this house has told me at some point how great you are!"_

The pair were almost gone from my sight, but still I continued to wave my hand limply, tears streaming down my cheeks.

_Miki grinned, "Thank you! Right, well...I'm off! See ya later, Miku," _

"_B-Bye," I watched my friend bounce out of the room and sighed, "She's so bouncy," _

_Luka closed her eyes and smiled, "Well, her spirits are high and so is her heart by the looks of it. I'm sure she's a wonderful servant,"_

I got one final wave from my friend and her companion, and then they rounded a corner and disappeared from my sight. Although I tried to keep my heart hopeful, I knew that I would probably never see Miki again. With this, I allowed myself a quiet sob.

Glancing once more in the direction the two had gone, I made my way back up the steps and into the kitchen. I walked silently back to my room and opened the door to find it empty and dark. Sitting on my bed, I thought how Miki had been here with me only an hour before.

My heart felt heavy with the loss of my best friend, but I reminded myself that she would be happy now; she was doing something meaningful with her life.

_Besides, I still have everybody else. _I thought, thinking of Gakupo, Gumi, Luka, Len and Rin. I smiled sadly, but lay back on my bed and sent a silent wish out into the dark,

_Please live a long and happy life, Miki._

* * *

**Sorry about the lack of Rin in this chapter, though I do think she provided us with some very useful hints for future chapters. I'll see you guys next time, stay awesome!**

_**Question of the chapter: **"Cinderella shouldn't have fooled the prince. She shouldn't have pretended to be something she wasn't. But I suppose once she had started building up a barrier, and she couldn't stop. She needed someone to tear it down, and the prince did just that,"_ _**What did Rin mean when said this?**_

_**Bonus question of the chapter: Who was Gumi in her dream?**_

_**Please review!**_


	15. Panic

**Hey everyone. It's a boring Sunday day and it's raining and I'm bored so I thought to myself, why don't I finish of Chapter 15? So I did :3 This chapter's 4000 words long, so not bad hehe ^w^ Although the last one was like 5000 words or so...**

**Thanks for reviewing on chapter 14, guys! It means so much to me and motivates me to update this story quicker )**

_**Noname: Aw, thanks very much! And, I'm sorry, what do you mean by that? XD**_

_**Guest: Haha, I didn't know people liked her much X3 Lol! Thanks for reviewing!~**_

**Now everyone, I want to say something right now.**

**Rin: Well this _is _the author's note, so now's the time to say it, moron!**

**T_T Rin's so mean to me. Anyways, I have a friend, Naty, on fanfiction. I'm sure you've heard me talk about her before on these A/N's but something bad is happening. Naty might be leaving fanfiction, as of some personal issues with people she's having at the minute (go check out her profile for more information). So, if you guys see this, please go check out her stories, they're amazing! Her penname's _Naty17._**

**She is -hands down- one of the most talented, smart, and funniest authors on this site. Her stories are beautifully written. My favourite has to be either The Girl in the Ward or Puppy Mill, even though she's only just started it! Please please please go and drop her a review or two, really she deserves it.**

**And if she does manage to stay on here, then we will be writing a vocaloid collab together sometime in the near future :3 **

**So...yeah. Hope you enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

For the next month, the Kagamine family busied themselves with looking for people to replace Miki and Piko.

"It's an outrage," Kaito had reportedly said upon being informed of the couple's disappearance, "To think that they worked in one of the finest establishments, and deserted their posts just like that,"

By mid-October, Kaito had found a girl to replace Miki; her name was Mayu. She was a short girl, with long mousey hair down to her thighs. Her eyes were a glowing yellow. I sat with her on her first day and tried to make conversation, but all hopes of a newfound friendship vanished when she completely blanked me, instead choosing to glare at her breakfast.

It was a Sunday, and I decided to take a walk by myself out in the gardens. I was dressed in a simple long-sleeved gray dress that I had stitched myself; Professor Yowane had taught me how to sow in her spare time.

I shivered from the chilling October breeze, and picked my way through the fallen leaves that littered the path. _They should really hire a gardener or something._

I came to a stop when I found the bench sheltered by a trellis in the Orchard. It was partly hidden by the apple trees, and even though no roses grew along it now, it still looked very beautiful. I sighed, and took a seat on the bench, thinking once again about Miki.

I wondered how she was getting on, and if Piko was treating her fairly.

"Miku,"

I froze at the sound of the familiar voice, and felt my eyes widen. _Oh god, not you. Anyone but _you.

"K-Kaito," I replied shakily, without turning round. I felt the tall man sit down beside me on the bench. I slowly turned my head to look at him, and my eyes were immediately met with his own blue ones.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" He smirked, his voice as smooth as silk.

"I-Indeed," I managed. _Calm it, Miku. Calm._

"Hmm," Kaito chuckled deeply and inched closer to me so that our legs touched, "If I recall, we had some unfinished business, no?"

Taking two of his long fingers, he put them to my chin and firmly tilted my head back so that I was staring into his azure eyes. I gasped softly and felt my cheeks color red.

"Now," He murmured, and closed in on me. His lips were just about to touch my own when I suddenly jerked my head away.

"What do you know of Tei Sukone, Kaito?" I asked sternly, for once not faltering. His royal-blue eyes widened,

"T-Tei?"

I blinked when I heard the stammer in his voice, but chose to ignore it, "Yes,"

I heard a distant rumble, and looked up to see dark clouds obscuring the previously clear skies; a storm was brewing.

"I had nothing to do with Tei Sukone," Kaito informed me with a sharp edge to his voice, as if he were hiding some deep, dark secret.

"Liar," I retorted loudly, feeling my temper suddenly rising. I was shocked at myself.

_Stupid girl! Are you trying to get yourself fired?! _

Before I could stop myself, I opened my mouth and the angry words flooded out, "You had everything to do with Tei. You manipulated her, played with her feelings. You drove her insane!" I paused, meeting his eyes unafraid, "She died, didn't she? Because in the end, you killed her; you killed Tei!"

_Slap!_

Everything moved in slow-motion. Kaito raised his hand suddenly, and brought it down with a sharp blow to my jaw. My cheek stung from where he had struck me, but I slowly lifted my head to look at him; He stood in front of me, shaking, with his hand still raised. He had...tears in his eyes? _What the-?_

The first drop of rain fell, followed quickly by another.

"What would you know?!" Kaito yelled at me, "You stupid girl! I-I _loved _Tei. I loved her with all my heart,"

I furiously searched my mind for a response, "B-But what about your wife?" I countered, albeit a little shakily now.

"I never loved Lily," He lowered his voice, "Our love was nothing more than an arranged marriage. For many years I lived alone; alone in a house full of people," Kaito laughed bitterly, "But then...Tei came along,"

By this time it was pouring, but I didn't care and continued to listen intently.

"Tei was...She was different from Lily. She was a pale, beautiful little thing; only sixteen. She just had this feeling about her, like she was glowing. She could brighten up even the darkest of days. I loved her so much, from the first time I ever saw her. Our affair lasted only for a month, and then...

"_Tei, run away with me?" Kaito asked the pretty young girl with the long white hair._

"_What?" She asked from where she lay beside him on the bed. _

_The blue-haired man took hold of a lock of her hair and twirled it around his fingers, "I mean it. We can't carry on like this. And...I want to be with you, Tei,"_

_The young girl's crimson eyes teared up, "But what about your family?"_

"_They don't need me," Kaito told her._

_Tei looked deep into her lover's eyes with a serious expression on her face, "Are you sure, Kaito?"_

"_I've never been more certain about anything," He smiled, "I love you, Tei. With all my heart,"_

_Tei grinned, "And I, you," _

_They embraced, vowing to flee from the manor at midnight._

_Tei was packing what little belongings she owned into a canvas bag, when all of a sudden she heard a commotion from outside of her room. _

"_Apparently the Master's planning on running away with that Sukone girl," Hissed a voice._

_Tei sat up, listening intently._

"_What? That's impossible; he's my father, he wouldn't do something like that," _

_Tei blinked. '_That's Neru's voice...'

"_Oh yeah, I heard it from a trusted source."_

"_But he can't leave us! What will I do without my father? He loves us. He can't leave, I won't let him,"_

"_Miss Neru, there's nothing you can do,"_

'No', _Tei thought, '_but there's something I can do.'

_She got to her feet shakily, leaving her possessions spread out all over the floor, and dashed over to the door. Flinging it open, she ran out, pushing through a surprised young Neru and Teto and down the corridor. She kept on running, up a flight of stairs, round a corner, until she reached the door to the attic rooms. Without a moment's pause, she opened it. _

_Tei kicked off her shoes and shut the door behind her. She slumped to the floor, tears cascading down her cheeks. '_Kaito', _She thought, '_I loved you, but I was so selfish.' _Carefully, she removed the shoelaces from her boots. '_Now, all that is standing between you and your family is me.'

"_I'm going to change that," Tei proclaimed out loud, "It's the right thing to do,"_

* * *

"_Master, come quickly! Something's happened to Tei,"_

_Kaito head snapped up and he dropped his pen on the study desk. He got to his feet hurriedly, "What's happened?" He barked, feeling a sense of dread beginning to overcome him._

"_..." Gakupo hesitated, but the look of pain on his face and the tears in his eyes said it all. _

_The two men raced out of the study and up the many flights of stairs, not even bothering to catch their breath. Kaito felt the tears begin to run down his face as he sprinted towards the attic. He flung open the door._

_Tei floated, like an angel, in mid air. A thin rope formed a deadly necklace around her pretty white neck, and was connected to one of the beams that held up the roof. Her beautiful garnet eyes were glazed and staring, unshed tears resting on her lower lashes._

"_TEI!" Kaito screamed. Everything seemed to occur in slow motion as he looked around wildly, his gaze finally resting upon an old box labelled 'Kitchenware'. He dug through the box until he found a knife. Turning back to the girl's body, he began to hack at the rope that had ended her life; that had took his precious Tei away from him._

_Finally, the rope completely severed, and Kaito caught his love in his arms as she fell. He collapsed to the floor, hugging Tei's cold body close and crying softly._

"_M-Master," Gakupo's voice came from behind him, sounding raw and strangled, "I'll go and get help," He ran off down the stairs again._

"_Tei," Kaito lowered Tei's body to rest on his lap. Her blood-red eyes stared at him chillingly. Taking two fingers, he gently slid her eyelids shut, "I love you, Tei. Why did you have to do this?!" He choked, "Remember our promise, Tei? We were going to leave at midnight, and never look back," He swallowed, "Well, nothing will keep us apart ever again, okay? I love you,"_

* * *

I stood, now soaked by the rain, listening as Kaito finished his tragic tale. A tear slid down my face. The man's bangs covered his eyes, and sobs racked his body.

"K-Kaito," I stammered, "I didn't..."

I trailed off when, without a word, he turned and fled back towards the house.

"Kaito, wait!" I yelled, but he ignored me. I was left standing alone in the pouring rain, "Oh god," I gasped covering my face with my hands. _Poor Kaito. _

After a few more minutes, I began to trudge my way back towards the manor, my head bowed low. _I'm such a witch, _I thought to myself as I walked, _No wonder Kaito acts the way he does, and I just had to go and bring up his horrific past. _

I had almost reached the white marble steps that led to the main back doors of the house when I noticed something. My heart began to beat quickly;

A small figure was sprawled across the steps, unmoving. My eyes widened, and I hurried closer. Dampened blonde hair clung to the girl's head, and her pale blue dress was soaked through. Her lopsided hair bow was crumpled.

I gasped, "Rin?!"

Rushing over to the girl, I crouched beside her and shook her harshly, "Rin! Wake up, listen to me!"

There was no response from my young companion.

"Rin!" I screeched, "Rin!"

After a few moments, the door opened and Len ran out, "Miku was that you I heard-" His mouth gaped in horror as he registered Rin, "Oh my goodness!"

"Len," I wailed, my face screwed up in worry, "Help me,"

He bent down, and scooped up Rin in his arms as if she weighed nothing more than a bag of sugar. I had no time to marvel at his strength, however; Rin needed me.

I raced up the steps and held the doors open for Len, frantically yelling for help as I did so. Eventually, Gakupo and Gumi came running into the room.

"Oh my lord!" The green-haired maid cried. The four of us helped to carry Rin down the corridors and towards her room. _Please, let Rin be okay. I'll do anything. _I silently prayed as we hurried along.

When we finally reached her bedroom, Len gently lowered his sister onto the bed.

"I'll go and send for the doctor," Gumi said, then exited the room quickly.

I looked at the small figure lying on the bed; her hair and dress were soaked, and were starting to dampen the bed sheets,"G-Gakupo, if you'll excuse us, we need to change Rin's clothes," I told the tall, purple-haired man, "She's soaked through,"

"Alright," Gakupo dipped his head, "I'll wait outside,"

"Len, please stay and help. Y-You're her brother, after all."

Len blushed, but obliged. While he frantically searched through her vast wardrobe for a nightgown, I quickly pulled the damp clothes up over her head. I stared, my cheeks beginning to turn beet red, at the now semi-transparent flimsy vest and underwear Rin was wearing.

"Even her underclothes are damp," I said to Len, biting my lip as he handed me a clean change of clothes, "Thanks. And c-can you wait outside as well, please? For Rin's dignity's sake?"

"With pleasure," Len agreed, and went out. Just as quickly as the door shut, it was opened again.

"Defoko's on her way," Gumi announced in her loud voice as she came into the room. She stopped short as she looked at me -red-faced and tugging on Rin's damp vest- and raised an eyebrow slightly, "Need some help?"

"Please," I agreed and sighed with relief. Together we removed the soaking underclothes and began to change Rin into the white nightgown Len had picked out. While we were doing this, I tried not to let my eyes linger on the girl's perfect, bare skin and felt myself blush even more heavily. Finally, we finished putting on her frilly nightgown.

Len came back in again when we were finished, "How is she?" He asked, anxiously.

I looked over at the small girl on the bed. She let out a small, hushed sigh and I immediately clasped her freezing hand.

"R-Rin," I murmured, "Don't worry, the doctor will be here soon,"

"Yes," Len agreed in a hushed voice, coming to kneel down beside me, "And we're all here for you. We'll do anything for you to get better, Rin-Rin,"

For a brief moment, Rin's glassy eyes flickered open, and her gaze drifted to Len. The briefest of smiles passed over her lips, "Thanks, Len-Len," She breathed hoarsely, and then her eyes closed and she was unconscious once more.

_Rin sounded as if she were saying goodbye. _I was shocked at the thought that popped into my head.

"R-Rin," I choked, "Don't leave us,"

There was no response from the small girl, but Len stood up, "Miku, please help me tuck her in,"

I blinked, "S-Sure,"

Together, we pulled the covers over her tiny body. She shivered. _She looks so tiny and fragile...Like a porcelain doll; so breakable._

A knock at the door suddenly resounded in the small room.

"Come in," Len called, his voice scratchy. Doctor Defoko entered the room with the same serious expression on her face that she always wore. She had not changed a bit since I had last seen her; her short hair was still that vivid shade of violet, and her lilac eyes held no warmth.

She dipped her head slightly at Len and I, "Greetings," The doctor set down her briefcase at the foot of Rin's bed and opened it, "I'll get to work right away, shall I?"

Len nodded his assent, and I mimicked him, biting my lip –a habit that I seemed to have picked up recently.

The door burst open yet again, and Lily Kagamine collapsed into the room. I was shocked to see her eyes were red and puffy, and tears stained her pale cheeks.

"Rin!" She cried out, and shoved me to one side so she could kneel down beside the bed, her long blonde hair flying everywhere. I bit back a hiss of annoyance, reminding myself that Lily was bound to be upset over her sick daughter, and therefore somewhat reckless. "My poor darling!" She sobbed.

Defoko's eyes narrowed, "Mrs Kagamine, if you please; I need room to work,"

Lily looked up, blinking, as if she was not used to being told what to do. "Y-Yes, of course," She just about managed to say.

My mouth was hanging open; _how is this the same elegant mistress with the polite and cool demeanour who I was introduced to only months ago?!_

The tall blonde woman moved to one side to allow Defoko to examine her daughter. She went through several tests; listened to her heartbeat with a stethoscope, took her pulse, and examined her muscles.

When Defoko was finished, she frowned, a grim expression upon her face, "It seems Rin's condition has deteriorated even more from when I last saw her,"

I kept my eyes fixed on Rin's mouth, watching her lips move as she slowly breathed in and out -a reminder that she was still alive; there was still hope. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, I guessed she had a fever.

"What does this mean?" Lily locked eyes with the purple-haired doctor.

Defoko held her gaze for a minute but then her eyes slid to one side, "It means we'll either have to get her to a hospital right away, or just accept her fate,"

"'Her fate?'" I spat before I could stop myself. I felt my eyes darken, as I looked down to the floor. My turquoise bangs covered my face, "There's no such thing as fate,"

I was inwardly shocked at my angry outburst; _Geez, Miku, that's twice you've blurted out something stupid now._

Lily looked at me with a bewildered expression on her face, but Defoko chose to ignore my comment, turning back to the Mistress, "Well, what do you wish to do?"

The blonde answered without hesitation, "We'll take her to hospital, of course. If there's even just the slightest chance that my Rin can be saved, then..." She trailed off, and Len went over to put a comforting arm around his mother. Lily's eyes hardened with determination, "We'll do it,"

Defoko nodded once, "Very well. I'll ring for an ambulance,"

When she'd left the room, there was a moment's silence but then Lily turned to Len and I, her eyes blazing, "How did this even happen?"

I felt guilt course through me and opened my mouth to speak, "I-"

"I went for a walk out in the gardens," Len cut me off quickly, his cerulean eyes locked on with his mother's orbs of the same color, "Rin must have tried to follow me,"

Lily's eyes narrowed in a cat-like fashion, "If that is true," She began, somewhat menacingly, "Then why are _you _here?" She nodded over at me.

"I-I," I took a deep breath, "I was in my room when I heard Len's shout from outside. I ran to help him," I winced at the lie, but tried to keep the straightest face I could manage.

Lily hesitated, "I see," She said, but she still sounded disbelieving.

Defoko's head popped round the door, "The ambulance will be here in a few minutes," She announced, "We'd better get Rin outside to save them the trouble,"

"No problem," Len said. He peeled back Rin's blankets and gently picked her up again, "Let's go,"

The four of us waited out in the rain -Rin still unconscious in Len's arms- until the ambulance arrived. It's red and blue lights flashed, and its sirens wailed loudly. Two medics jumped out of the vehicle with a stretcher and ran to slide Rin onto it with the help of Len.

When Rin was safely in the back of the ambulance, Lily called out to one of the medics, "I'm her mother. I'm coming with her,"

The man nodded, and offered out his gloved hand to help her up into the vehicle.

"I want to come too," Len said, stepping forward.

Lily shook her head, "Sorry, Len. I need you to stay and look after the house while I'm gone. I have no idea where your father's run off to," She scowled.

As the doors of the ambulance shut, I caught one last glimpse of Rin looking small and fragile, laid on the stretcher with an oxygen mask over her mouth.

_Bye, Rin, _I mouthed as they drove away, sirens blaring loudly.

When the ambulance was out of sight, Len turned to me, his blue eyes duller than usual, "Let's go inside," He took my hand gently, and I let him lead me back through the front doors. As we walked, he suddenly seemed to remember something,

"Oh, I have to do something. I'll be back in a minute, Miku. Meet you in Rin's room,"

I nodded as he dashed off, and I continued to walk down the dimly-lit halls. A green-haired figure suddenly came round the corner up ahead, and almost bumped into me.

"Woah, sorry, Miku," Gumi apologised, an apologetic smile on her face.

"That's okay," I replied, but my voice sounded flat.

The bouncy maid looked me up and down, then frowned, "You're soaked as well," Gumi pointed out. I squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze. Her eyes lit up with an idea, "Why don't you borrow one of Rin's dresses for now? She won't mind."

After a moment's hesitation, I nodded my head, "A-Alright,"

"Hurry, before you catch a chill," She told me, and with that, she continued on her way down the corridor I had just come from.

I reached the door to Rin's room and was just about to knock when I remembered myself. _Force of habit. _Feeling silly, I entered the room and looked around.

Going over to the wardrobe, I rummaged in it until I found a plain white dress. I looked at it doubtfully, knowing it would be a tight squeeze; the dress was probably three sizes too small. I lay the dress down on the bed, and then grasped the hem of my own damp uniform.

Slowly, I began to tug the dress over my head, when I suddenly heard a gasp from behind me.

I turned sharply, open mouthed, to see Len stood by the door, his face crimson and his blue eyes huge. I let out a small screech, "Len! What are you doing?!"

I quickly covered myself but he had already turned his back, facing the wall, "N-now m-mind you keep your back turned," I scolded him shakily.

"I-I'm so sorry!" He apologised, "I-I didn't know you were ch-ch-" I heard him gulp, "Changing,"

Checking once more to see that he wasn't looking, I hurriedly pulled on the borrowed dress over my head. It was a tight fit, and when I finally managed to get it on, it only reached down to my mid-thigh, and was painfully uncomfortable around even my meagre-sized chest.

"You can l-look now," I informed Len, and he turned around, his face still red. His eyes registered the tight-fitting dress and my mostly-bare legs and he blushed even more deeply. _P-Pervert! _I squealed inwardly. _D-Don't look at my legs!_

"Well," Len glanced around the room, somewhat awkwardly, "What do you want to do now?"

"..." I was silent, racking my brains for something to pass the time, "Um..."

"TEA!"

The kitchen maid, Mayu, burst into the room making the both of us jump. Her pale yellow eyes were bright with some strange emotion, and her thick, mousey hair was wild and unkempt.

"O-Oh," I began, but the small girl bustled past me with the tray she was holding wobbling precariously, "B-Be careful, Mayu,"

She ignored me and instead held out the tray towards Len, smiling tightly, "Tea, Master Len?"

"Thank you," He smiled graciously, and held out his hand to take a cup. Then Mayu suddenly jerked and knocked over the cup, spilling hot tea all over the boy's lap.

"Oops!" Mayu sucked in her breath, eyes wide, as Len let out a soft hiss of pain, "I'm so sorry, Master Len!"

"T-That's alright," Len replied through gritted teeth.

Mayu stood still, staring, and then snapped into action again, "I'll go and get more tea!"

"No, no, Mayu it's alr-" Len cried out, but the girl had already left. He sighed, shaking his head, and looked down at his lap. His legs of his were stained with the brown liquid.

_She didn't even offer me any... _I thought mutinously.

I smiled, raising my eyebrows slightly. I reached over to Rin's cabinet, taking a plain handkerchief and went over to him, "Here," I offered.

His cheeks reddened slightly as I began to dab gently at the stained trousers, but when I was done, he smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Miku,"

"Anytime," I returned his grin, then frowned suddenly, "...L-Len?"

Len sensed the seriousness in my voice, and looked up to meet my gaze, "Yes?"

I swallowed. _Do I dare ask him? I don't want to upset him but..._

"D-Do you think Rin will be alright?" I blurted out quickly.

Len froze, but then relaxed slowly. He took a deep breath and smiled at me again, "I'm sure she'll be just fine."

* * *

**RINNEHHH D: What's gonna happen?!**

**Ehe, I liked Len in this chapter X3**

**I don't really have much to say...hmm, oh yeah! I have another story, The Earth's Final Confession. The pairing's Gumi x Len. I'd be grateful if you guys would check it out, maybe drop in a review? Please?**

**And after this story's finished, I've had an idea for another fic for a while now, mainly inspired by the book 'Flowers in the Attic', a news report I heard back in 2008 and Naty's fic 'Puppy Mill'. I'm not gonna give any more away though :)**

**Ahh, I feel like I've already come so far with this story. I'm not normally a proud person, but this fic means so much to me, it's done so well! I mean, it's my first proper fanfiction and it's already got 52 reviews (EEEEH XD) At the very start of this story, I said that I'd write about 30 chapters, but I was thinking I'd do like 1000 words per chapter, so I'd have 30k words in total. Back then, 30k seemed like a huuuuge amount of words. Now, though, I write normally about 3500-5000 words per chapter. I don't think there is much of this story left to tell. The end is in sight! **

**I think, at most, there will only be 6 chapters left to write, maybe even less. I now know how this story will end, and it's thanks to you guys that I've made it this far. I love each and every one of you. **

**Len: She's such a softy...**

***Bawling* I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everybody! **

**Question of the Chapter: _Do you think Rin will recover?_ **

**See you again soon!~**

* * *

**Please review! It'll make me want to update faster ;)**


End file.
